Masoom Ishq
by bindiyaabhi.96
Summary: Story revolves around abhi & tarika, daya & shreya, rajat & purvi that how they fell in love...
1. Exciting News

Masoom ISHQ

**Pyar ke safar mein humsafar ka saath chahiye**

**Har mod par haathon mein haath chahiye**

**Umeed hai ki saath dogey aap humara **

**Humare pyar ke saath hume aap ka pyar bhi chahiye**

{Hey guys it's my first story coz I am a great fan of cid and specially ABHI & Daya and their girls…. If u gets something wrong about my story then Plz surely tell me about that…. Plz give reviews}

Story Begins….

(Abhi was sitting on bench in park thinking about Daya. suddenly felt someone's hand on his shoulder and gets surprised , it was daya )

Daya: kya hua ? yahan kyun baithe ho?

Abhi : kuch nhi yaar,bas aise he

Daya: waise…. Mujhe nhi pata tha tum mujhse batein chupaoge

Abhi: arrey! Nhi aisi koi baat nhi hai

Daya: toh bata chal… (he thinks for a while) kahin tarika ne toh kuch

Abhi: nhi yaar, voh kyun kuch kahengi…..or vaise bhi mujhe unki

baaton ka bura nhi lagta

daya smiles: oooooooo…thik hai, thik hai mat bata… jab mann ho toh bata dio…. Ab chal bureau nhi jaana kya? Raaste mein kuch kha bhi lenge tumne kuch khya bhi nhi hai….

Abhi: nhi daya (daya interupts)

Daya: nhi vhi kuch nhi tumhari baat maan li ab tum meri baat manogey

(Abhi have no choice so he agrees and they went to a restraunt for brkfast and after that they rushed for bureau)

In the Bureau

(They enter in the bureau and saw everyone is working on their respective desks)

Freddy: gd mrg sir.. aj toh main time par ayah un

Abhi (in a mischievious tone): kyun freddy bhabhi ji ne zyada kaam nhi karvaya

Freddy: nhi sir aisi koi baat nhi hai, vo kya hai na vo maayke chali gyi hai

Daya: (Shocked) kya? Maayke kyun

Freddy: (in explanation) sir vo mummy ji ki tabiyat thik nhi hai na

(DCP enters…..with his roaring voice)

Dcp: kya ho rha hai yahan? Kisi ko kuch kaam nhi hai kya… gappe maarne aa jaate hai yahaan sbke sab…. Or kahan hai ye acp bulao usey…

Sachin: sir vo aate he honge

(Then acp enters and everyone greets him… dcp and acp goes to acp's cabin)

OUTSIDE the cabin

Sachin: sir ye dcp sir ko kya ho gya hai?

Abhi: chhodo na sachin… vaise bhi jab jab ye dcp aata hai kuch na kuch gadbad he hoti hai… chalo kaam krte hai

(Acp and Dcp comes out)

Acp: sir aapko sach mein yhi sahi lagta hai….. kyunki aapko toh lgta hai ki ye sab kisi kaam ke nhi hai… or aap phir bhi….

Dcp: (in an irritating manner) ye mera decision nhi hai head quarters ka decision hai… isiliye…

(Everyone get tensed)

Daya: kya baat hai sir….. sab thik toh hai na?

Dcp: maine socha hai ki ….k…. ki…maine mtlb

Acp: sir main bolun agar aapse (dcp cuts him)

Dcp: nhi nhi main…. Main bolta hun….Vo kya hai na maine socha ki tum sabko Bangalore lekar chalun.

Everyone shouts KYA?

Purvi: kya? aap hum sabko Bangalore ….. lekin kyun?

Abhi: sir lekin achanak…. Yahaan bhaut kaam hai sir…. Aur aap hum sabko ghumaane

Acp: (acp in a scolding voice) chup karo sab… hum vahaan mission par ja rhe hain…. Ghumne nhi

Daya: acha…. Toh hum mission par jar he hain…

Dcp: don't worry daya ghumne kisi or din chale jaana…. Vaise bhi tum sab kam toh karte he nhi ho ghumne ki lagti hai….

(Everyone makes faces and dcp continues: kal subah 10:00am baje sab airport pahaunch jaana…. Dcp exits from the bureau)

Sachin: ye sab kya ho rha hai….

Freddy: haan sir mujhe toh lagta hai dcp sir koi mazak krke gaye hain…

(acp was listening freddy and sachin's convo)

Acp: nhi freddy…. Koi mazak nhi hai….. abhijeet, daya tum dono baaki sabko sab kuch samjhana dena… or main….(abhi interupts)

Abhi: sir tarika jib hi….

Acp: (confused) kya?

Abhi: (in hesitation) mera mtlb ki forensic doctors bhi toh chahiye honge na…. toh…

Acp: haan…. toh main salukhe ke saath ja rha hun….. vo bhi chalega hum sabke saath or… tarika bhi chalegi

(Abhi gets excited and happily hugs daya)

Daya: haan haan jaanta hun tum bhaut khush ho…. Ab chalo inn sabse baat krte hain

Abhi: haan thik hai

(How rajat, shreya, tarika and pankaj would react when they get to know that they are going on a mission with the team….. want to know further…. For that u have to read the nxt chap….

**Plz give reviews**


	2. Shreya in Danger

Shreya In Danger

Heyeeee… I m back nd sorry for the late and previous short update….

**Chehre ki muskurahat toh dil ki baat keh deti hai**

**Aur aankhen dil ke armaan bata deti hai**

**Isiliye aaj hum bhi kuch puchna chahte hain**

**Kya apko humse koi baat kehni hai?**

Story continues…

(Earlier u read that daya and abhi were going to talk with other members of the team regarding the trip. After 2-3 mins. Rajat, purvi, shreya, pankaj enter in the bureau & gets surpised to see everyone happy. Rajat asks sachin, pankaj asks freddy & daya, shreya asks purvi, & tarika asks abhi, reason behind there happiness. Everyone gets excited to hear that they are going on a holiday cum mission TOGETHER….)

Daya: acha acha suno sab…. kal sab subah 8:00 baje milengey bureau mein…. Koi late mat hona…

(Everyone nods in yes and left)

(Daya & Abhi in car)

Daya: yaar abhijeet hum vahan lekar kya jayenge… kuch samajh nhi aa rha hai….

Abhi: (in a thinking tone) arey daya ghar jakar dekhte hai na….

(Suddenly purvi, shreya, & tarika came to them & ask for dropping them to their residence & daya agrees)

In the car

Abhi: vaise shreya tum kyun dukhi lag rhi ho… tumhe nhi jaana kya?

Shreya: nhi sir…. Aisi koi baat nhi hai sir… vo toh bas aise he

Abhi: acha acha maine toh socha ki kisi ne kuch… (abhi gives a naughty smile to daya)

Tarika: (suddenly) bas bas daya yhin rok do main chali jaungi

Daya: (asks) yahin par

Tarika: haan

Abhi: (tarika gets out of the car) Tarika ji aaram se jaana haan….or ph…phone kr dena….. ghar pahaunch kr thik hai

Purvi: par sir tarika ka ghar toh saamne he hai

Abhi: (in a stretching tone) haan purvi mujhe pata hai... bye tarika ji

Tarika: (smiles) bye Abhijeet

(abhi was still waving bye to tarika & after some seconds she disappears from his sight… abhi was still smilling)

Daya: abhijeet…. Tarika ja chuki hai ab haste he rahoge kya?

(shreya and purvi laughs at this)

Abhi: (he gives a horrific look to daya) acha…. Jab tere saath hoga na tab pata chalega tujhe…. Kyun shreya

(Shreya blushes…. And abhi laughs at this)

Purvi: vaise shreya tu mere ghar chal rhi hai na ya phir…

Shreya: nhi nhi purvi main apne ghar jaungi…

(daya saw shreya from the side mirror & observes that she is tensed… after 5-10 mins daya drops purvi to her house)

Shreya: sir mujhe uss bus stand par he utaar deejiye main chali jaungi

Daya: par shreya tumhara ghar is bus stand se dur hai toh yahan par…

Shreya: nhi sir agey traffic hoga aap mujhe yhin chhod dijiye

Daya: par shreya (abhi interupts)

Abhi: arey daya kyun chinta kr rha hai… shreya bol rhi hai toh usey yhin utar de na

Daya: Par….. thik hai

(shreya gets out of the car and daya & abhi goes from there)

At the red signal

Daya: yaar abhijeet mujhe kuch thik nhi lag rha…. Vo pareshaan lag rhi thi…

Abhi: haan (he is lost in his own world of tarika & not paying attention to daya's saying)

Daya: samajh nhi aa rha, shayad von hi jaana chahti mission par…. Ya phir kuch aur baat

(daya sees towards abhi & slowly hits on his shoulder…. Abhi comes out of his thoughts..)

Abhi: kya kr rha hai yar…. Maar kyun rha hai…. Kya hua?

Daya: tum meri baat sunn bhi rhe ho

Abhi: (telling lie) haan haan yhi na ki kal ka kya plan hai

Daya: (in a disappointed tone) mtlb tum nhi sunn rhe they (the signal turns green & daya drives off)

Abhi: arey… sorry yar mera dhyan nhi tha….. acha bol kya bol rha tha…(daya remains in silent mood) sorry daya bol na plzzzzzzz….

(And abhi starts giggling him)

Daya: acha acha ….. bas kro… vo mainsoch rha tha ki main…(suddenly his phone rings.. daya stops the car at side of the road… he picks up his phone and screen flashes private no.)

HELLO! (koi daya ko dhamki dete huye)

Person: DAYA DAYA, DAYA KAISA HAI TU…. VAISE ACHA HE HOGA PAR SHAYAD AB AISA NA HO….

Daya: kon bol rha hai?

Person: AREY AREY ITNI BHI KYAJALDI HAI ABHI TOH BAS BAAT SHURU HE HUI HAI… ABHI TOH BHAUT KUCH BAAKI HAI

Daya: (shouting in anger) kehna kya chahta hai or bol kaun rha hai tu?

Person: AE CHILLA MAT NHI TOH ABHI MAAR DAALUNGA TERI ISS OFFICER KO

Daya: (he gets angry) kya? Kon hai tu

Person: SUNN… DHYAAN SE KAAN KHOL KE SUNN MERI BAAT… SHREYA MERE PAAS HAI…. ABHI TOH ZINDA HAI PAR KABHI BHI MAR SAKTI HAIAGAR CHAHTA HAI VO ZINDA RHE TOH SHAAKAR ROAD KE PAAS JO FACTORY HAI VAHAN AAKAR MIL MUJHE 'AKELE' YAAD RAKHIYO AKELE VARNA SHREYA KO GOLI (daya cuts him)

Daya: nhi shreya ko kuch mat kario main aunga tujhse milne AKELE

Person: thik hai or haan agar koi cid wala mujhe ya mere admiyon ko dikha toh shreya ko eke k krke goli marta rhunga…

Daya: main aajaunga (he cuts the call)

Abhi: kya hua daya kiska phone tha… or kya hua shreya ko

Daya: shreya kidnap ho gyi hai… kidnapper ne mujhe shaakar road par koi factory hai vahaan bulaya hai akele…

Abhi: thik hai main abhi Acp sir ko (daya stops him)

Daya: nhi abhijeet tum aisa kuch nhi karoge… koi bhi cid officer vahaan dikha toh vo shreya ko maar denge

Abhi: lekin daya

Daya: nhi abhijeet main nhi chahta ki shreya kuch ho

Abhi: lekin daya tu vahaan akele…. Nhi main tujhe…

Daya: abhijeet tum dost maante ho na toh plz baat maan jao….

Abhi: thik hai par…. (abhi has a plan which he shares with daya)

(After 2 hrs daya went to the factory and saw raghu and ranjam, the WANTED criminals who ran away from the jail last year)

Ranjam (RM): aao daya tumhara he intezaar tha… kaisi lagi ye jageh

(Daya stares them with anger)

Raghu: vaise zyaada takleef toh nhi hui yahaan aane mein

Daya: abbey takleef toh ab tum dono ko haogi…. Tumhari toh main…..

Raghu: an haan zyada hoshiyari nhi varna goli chal jaayegi or shreya mar jaayegi

Daya: ae…. Tune agar shreya ko kuch bhi kya na toh main…..

Ranjam: toh kya… toh kya daya….. zyada dimaag mat chala…. Nhi toh abhi goli maar dunga usey….

Raghu: are are kya kr rha hai ranjam, dekha nhi daya sir kitne pareshaan ho rhe hain shreya ke liye

Daya: (in frustration) shreya kahaan hai

(RM and raghu both laughs)

(In front of daya they gave high dose of drugs to shreya… and daya shouts)

Daya: tune kaha tha ki shreya ko kuch nhi karega…. Phir ye sab… main tum logon ko chodunga nhi….

Raghu: humne toh yeh bhi kaha tha ki cid waalon ko mat laayio toh kyun bulaya unhe

Daya: maine nhi bulaya

(In front of daya, shreya was tied from the chair and was btw the conscious and unconscious state…. Daya tries to come forward for her help but raghu stopped him….. Suddenly ranjam shoots shreya at close to her shoulder)

Daya: (shouts) Shhhhhhrrrreeyyyyaaaaaaa… goli kyun maari usey

Raghu: abhi toh sirf goli maari hai…. Ek or namuna dikhaun…

(raghu slaps shreya on her cheeks)

Daya: usko kyun maar rha hai tu teri dushmani toh mujhse hai na

Ranjam: dard hua…. Mujhe bhi hua tha jab tuney mere baap ko jail bheja tha…. Isi tarah thappad maara than a tuney unhe…

Daya: kon kiski baat kr rha hai tu

Raghu: vohi jo scientist they Dr. R.B Chawla… teri wajeh se unhe faasi hui thi

Daya: vo rb chawla jo missiles ke secrets videsh bhej rha tha… vo desh drohi thaisilye usey faasi hui….

Ranjam: raghu ek kaam krte hai iss ladki ko or daya ko he maar dete hain tabhi mujhe acha lagega

Raghu: thik hai maar de tera badla bhi pura ho jaayega

Daya: ae dekh usko goli mat maarna…. Tujhe mujhe maarna hai toh mujhe goi maar…

(He points the gun towars shreya and when he was about to pull the trigger ABHI shooted them and they died on the spot…. Daya ran towards shreya…. Hugs her… opens the rope which was tied around her)

Daya: oh God kitna khoon nikal rha hai… main tumhe kuch nhi hone dunga shreya

Abhi: main gaadi nikalta hun

(Daya lifts her in his arms and saw she was smiling and saying: sorry sir and thank you & she faint…. Daya sits with her at the back seat…. Abhi was driving the car…. Abhi noticed while driving that daya is crying… abhi was happy to see daya's concern for shreya…. They rushed to the hospital….. She gets admitted in the hospital and DR. told them to wait outside)

Daya: ye sab meri vajeh se hua hai… agr shreya ko kuch ho gya toh main….

Abhi: (consoling him) kuch nhi hoga shreya ko… or tu chinta mat kr

(After 2 hrs nurse came to them & said that DR. is calling them)

(**Kya hoga shreya ka… kya bach jaayegi vo ya daya phir kisi apne ko kho dega**)

Thanx for reviewing


	3. Sigh of relief

**Tere kareeb aate he kyun badne lagti hai dhadkane**

**Dur hote he thamti jaati hai saanse**

**Inkaar se bhi darti hai or ikraar se bhi ye zubaan**

**Kitna kuch keh jaati hai tumhari aankhen**

Story continues…

(We ended the previous chapter where shreya was in the OT and duos were called by the doc.)

Daya: (worried) Doc. Kaisi hai shreya thik toh hai na… apne… apne goli nikal di... (He says in one breath)

Doc: aap shaant ho jaiye vo thik hai

Abhi: Vaise koi chinta ki baat toh nhi hai na

Doc: nhi bas 5-6 ghante mein aap inhe le ja sakte hai…. Goli bas chhu ke gyi hai….

Daya: (took a sigh of relief) or vo drugs?

Doc: drugs ka antidote de diya hai now she is perfectly fine….. (He taps daya's shoulder) aap chinta mat kijiye

Xcuse me…

(Doc. goes from there and the whole cid team comes)

Acp: daya kaisi hai shreya?

Purvi: abhijeet sir kaisi hai shreya?

Abhi: haan purvi…. Shreya thik hai… kuch ghanton mein usey ghar le ja sakte hai

Sachin and Rajat together: par sir …. Ye sab hua kaise

(abhi explains everything to them)

Nurse: (she comes to acp) aap unse mil sakte hai and plz don't let her talk too much

(Acp, purvi, rajat, sachin enters in the room)

Purvi: kaisi hai shreya… mujhe phone he kr deti…..(She started crying)

Shreya: ab ro kyun rhi hai…. Ab thik hun main

Acp: haan…. Shreya purvi sahi keh rhi hai….. batana toh chahiye tha

Shreya: sorry sir

Sachin: shreya tum jaldi thik ho jao phir hum bhaut saari baaten krengey

Rajat: haan shreya or vaise bhi kal…. (acp interupts)

Acp: hum sab kal baat karenge ab chalo shreya ko aaram krne do

(Everyone goes out from the room. Shreya was waiting for someone else but he didn't come yet….. daya was tensed but relieved for shreya's health…..)

Outside the room

Abhi: daya chal shreya se mil lete hain

Daya: nhi yaar….. nazren nhi mila paunga main shreya se…. meri vajeh se(tarika interrupted him)

Tarika: haan tumhari vajeh se vo hospital mein hai

Abhi: (shocked) tarika kya bol rhi ho… daya ne ye sab…. (tarika cuts him)

Tarika: sahi toh bol rhi hun ….daya ke vajeh se shreya hospital mein hai…. Or ab jab vo thik ho gayi hai toh ye ussey milna nhi chahta…. Jaannana nhi chahta ki vo kaisi hai….

Abhi: haan haan tarika lekin… (daya interrupts….)

Daya: nhi abhijeet tarika sahi bol rhi ha, main…. Main shreya se milkar aata hun

(daya goes to shreya's room)

Tarika: dekha abhijeet daya ko shreya ke paas bhejna itna bhi mushkil nhi hai….

Abhi: haan tarika lekin vo dukhi tha shreya ke liye

Tarika: nhi abhijeet….. vo dukhi nhi pareshaan tha shreya ke liye…. Or kisi ke liye pareshaan hona jo aapke dil ke kareeb ho usi feeling ko toh PYAAR kehte hain….

Abhi: acha toh kya phir aap bhi….. (Suddenly purvi comes)

Purvi: sir daya sir kahaan hain?

Abhi: vo shreya se milne gaya hai…..

Purvi: ooo…. Ok dr. tarika aap bureau jayengi na acp sir ke saath

Tarika: haan….. (abhi gets sad to hear this)

In shreya's room

(daya enters in the room and shreya acts like she was sleeping…. She was sobbing and was thinking about daya….. daya sits beside her on a stool)

Daya: arey! Shreya toh so rhi hai….. i m sorry shreya meri vajeh se tumne itna torture saha…. Mere vajeh se goli khayi… I m really sorry shreya…. Agar meri vajeh se tumhe kuch ho jaata toh main toh… (shreya saw tears in his eyes… when he was abot to move shreya woke up)

Shreya: daya sir….

Daya: oh I m sorry maine tumhe utha diya… tum aaram karo

Shreya: nhi sir, vo main apko….. mtlb…. Apse….

Daya: shreya kya hua….

Shreya: (shreya insists) sir plz meri baat suniye…. Main baad mein aaram kr lungi…. Vaise bhi bor ho gyi hun yahaan lete lete

Daya: acha kaho

Shreya: pehle toh aap mujhe sorry mat boliye… maine jo bhi kiya aapke liye kiya…. (daya gives her a confused look) mera matlb hai ki aapki jaan bachane ke liye kiya….

Daya: chalo thik hai….. ab tum…(shreya interupts)

Shreya: sir main aapse ek baat puchun

Daya: haan pucho kya puchna hai

Shreya: sir aaap…. Rrr..rooo….. I mean…. Voo…..

(abhi and tarika enters in the room)

Abhi: arey hume bhi batao kya baatein ho rhi hai

Daya: tum dono… aao aao…

Tarika: shreya kaisi ho….. I hope ab pehle se bhaut achi he hogi… kyun daya….. (shreya blushes) acha batao shreya daya ne pareshan toh nhi kiya na…. agr kiya hai toh abhi bata do nhi toh baad mein bhaut prob. Hogi

Daya: baad mein prob. Hogi matlb…

Abhi: acha bachuuu tu nhi samjha….

Daya: (daya gets embarrassed) main abhi aata hun tum log baat kro

Abhi: arey…. (tarika & abhi laughs & shreya blushes)

(Doc. came to check shreya… with that abhi goes to daya for the discharge papers and tarika goes to bureau with acp, pankaj, freddy, sachin & rajat….)

A Song which shreya was thinking while remembering DAYA

**Ye dil tum bin kahin lagta nhi hum kya Karen**

**Tumhi keh do ab ae jaane vafa hum kya Karen**

(Purvi was with shreya cutting fruits for her….. purvi goes to the washroom when she heard someone singing & saw…. Shreya was lost in thoughts singing a song….. (Let's play it)

**Dil aaj kal meri sunta nahi**

**Dil aaj kal pass rehata nahi**

**Yeh tujhse hi milane ko chaahe**

**Yeh teri hi karta hai baatein**

**Kya tum ho kya tum ho wohi**

**Dil aaj kal meri sunta nahi**

**Dil aaj kal**

(purvi was smiling ang suddenly shreya came out of her dream world)

Purvi: (in a teasing way) kya hua shreya, itna romantic gaana itni Unromantic si jageh par gaane ka matlab…. Kahin tujhe pyar vyar toh nhi ho gaya hai abhijeet sir ki tarah

Shreya: kya purvi kya bol rhi hai aisa kuch bhi nhi hai… or tu zyada dimag mat chala…. Yeh gaana toh bas aise he

Purvi: (in a convincing mood) jhooth mat bol…. Bata chal kiske liye gaa rhi thi….. kahin…. Da….

Shreya: tu chup kr or…. Or mujhe sone de tang mat kr….

Purvi: ooo madam tu koi so vo nhi rhi hai…. Chup chap ye fruits kha…

(shreya eats the fruits and purvi continues her teasing)

(Meanwhile on the other hand after getting ready the discharge papers, abhi & daya went to a cafeteria…. A song was been played by a waiter which drags daya's attention towards it)

Song was:-

Na jaane kab yeh hua na kisi ko khabar

Na khud ko pata khoye khoye rehte hum yahan hai

Silsilo ka silsila hai hua shuru abb jo nikle bhi jaan

Ab se humraahi chahton ke

Yeh jaise phela nasha woh pheli nazar phela gumaar

Yun lage mohabbat he jahan hai

Doston ki dosti yaaron ki yaari kam lagne lagi

Behake hai hum behaka yeh sama hai

(Daya was watching the vedio of that song so deeply that he didn't even noticed that abhi is talking to him)

Abhi: daya…. Daya (he shakes him… daya came out of his thoughts)

Daya: haan… haan bol kya hua

Abhi: kya hai yar main tujhse baat kr rha hun or tu hai ki uss vedio ko dekh rha hai….

Daya: nhi yar vo … bas aise he

Abhi: shreya ke bare mein soch rha tha

Daya: (daya was little bit lost) haan (he realized that what have he said) mera mtlb nhi…. main vo soft drink pee rha tha or kuch nhi

Abhi: acha main tere liye coffee laya hun or tu soft drink pee rha hai…. Kamaal hai…

Daya: arey nhi mtlb….

Abhi: haan haan tera mtlb samajh gaya main…. Chal shreya ko ghar chhod kr aate hain….

Daya: haan thik hai… chalo…

(Duo drops shreya and purvi to shreya's house & leaves for there respective houses…. In the night shreya was eating food and thinking about daya… purvi comes & sits beside her)

Purvi: kya hua shreya kya soch rhi hai?

Shreya: yaar purvi main soch rhi thi ki…. Ki

Purvi: kya bol bhi ab

Shreya: vo kal main…. I mean ki kal main Bangalore nhi ja sakti

(toh kal kya hoga…. Kya shreya jayegi ya phir purvi bhi shreya ke saath Mumbai he rukegi…)

Nxt chapter will be soon…

Plz give reviews….


	4. welcome to Bangalore

**(Ur reviews are making me happy and sad too…. But I want thanx those ones who are reviewing…. Continue reviewing…. And here the next chapter…. Meet u at the end)**

**See me like I see u**

**Care for me, the way I care for u **

**Luv me the way I luv u**

**Miss me the way I miss u**

**I wanna see u**

**I wanna kiss u**

**I wanna luv u like heaven**

**May be 1 day u'll b mine**

**Dat time will b on time**

**I will miss u like mine**

**Plz make my heart urs**

**It's time to b mine**

**Just say dat u r mine**

**B mine & only mine**

**It's only the right time….**

(We ended previous chap… on shreya's refusion to go for the trip…..)

Purvi: (shocked) kyun?

Shreya: (ready with a Xcuse) meri tabiyat thik nhi hai na

Purvi: toh…. Or vaise bhi kisne kaha ki tu thik nhi hai

Shreya: (hesitates) vo… weakness

Purvi: shut up ok…. Aisa kuch nhi hai…. Ruk main daya sir se puchti hun

Shreya: (she widened her eyes) kya? Nhi nhi … raat bhaut ho chuki hai unhe call krke tang kyun kr rhi hai

Purvi: toh phir ye dicided hai ki tu chal rhi hai

(They both went to sleep & on the other side daya was busy in packing his bag & talking to himself)

Daya: hmmmm….. ye bhi ho gaya ab… phone …. (Searching for phone) ye phone kahaan gaya…. Ek kaam krta hun purvi se puchta hun shreya ki tabiyat kaisi hai…. (He waits for a while before dialing the no.) nhi nhi 10:00 baj rhe hain… kahin vo so rhi hogi toh….. (After all his confusion of to dial the no. or not he finally dialed purvi's no.)

Daya: hello

Purvi: (she wakes up & murmurs) ab kon phone kr rha hai itni raat ko… (she saw daya sir is calling…. She receives the call) hello sir… gd eveg… kya hua sir itni raat mein…

Daya: sorry purvi vo maine ye puchne ke liye phone kiya tha ki shreya ki tabiyat kaisi hai….

Purvi: (purvi smiles)

Sir vo thik hai par…. VO kal jaane se mana kr rhi thi…. (daya was shocked) par maine usey mana liya hai…. Kal hum time se bureau pahaunch jaayenge

Daya: ok, thik hai gd ngt (convo ended)

**IN THE MRG, **Abhi reaches daya's house & knocks his door bell… but he did't open the door…. He called him but daya didn't receive his calls… in anger abhi sat outside the house on the stairs… after 20 mins. Daya opened the door with relaxed mood & started searching newspaper… he saw someone reading his newspaper… he touches his shoulder…..

Abhi: (in an angry tone) uth gaya tu… nhi nhi or so jaata… (He stood up & started scolding daya) kya yar 8:00 baj rhe hain bureau pahaunchna hai or tu hai ki ab tak so rha tha…. Paagal ho gya hai time dekha hai…. 7:30 baj rhe hain….Bees (20) minute se tujhe phone kr rha hun or tu phone kyun nhi utha rha tha (daya interupts)

Daya: boss vo kya hai na raat ko late soya tha

Abhi: (high temper) pata tha mujhe isiliye bhaar baitha tha ki jab maharaj ki neend khulegi toh khud he bhaar aa jayenge

Daya: acha chal sorry

Abhi: ye bhi kyun bol rha hai

Daya: (tries to convince him) abhiiiiiijjjjeeetttt…. Plzzzzzz mera acha dost mera bhai sorry …. Abhi… chal andar… dekh agar tu ab nhi chala na toh…

Abhi: toh? Toh kya…. Nhi jaata bol kya karega

Daya: toh tujhe pyar se manakr le jaunga

Abhi: nhi jaana mujhe…. Tu ja or jaakr so ja… yahaan humey mission par jaana hai or tu hai ki…. Tu jaa yahaan se

Daya: thik hai boss mat chalo main ja rha hun tayiyaar hone or (he shows an expression of "abhi batata hun isey") agar tarika ka phone aayega toh main bol dunga ki abhijeet bacchon ki tarah zidd kar rha hai or vo mana kr rha hai mission par jaane se…

Abhi: (he thinks for a while) thik hai thik hai, tu ja taiyar ho ja bureau jaana hai

(They both had a brkfast & rushed to bureau)

**IN THE BUREAU**

Everyone is ready & excited to go to Bangalore. Pankaj, rajat, purvi were discussing about the mission & related files for that. Sachin, shreya, tarika , freddy were discussing about the transport & hotels in which they were going to travel and live in….

(DUOS were the late and last to arrive in the bureau but only abhi entered inside the bureau)

Acp: (in a taunting tone) arey arey dekho kon aya hai…. Ye hain humare SENIORS

Salukhe: jinhe sabse pehle aana chahiye vo sabse aakhir mein aa rhe hain… ye sab abhijeet ke vajeh se he hua hoga…

Abhi: arey sir har jageh aapko main he kyun nazar aata hun…. Ab maine kya kiya… vo toh Da…. (acp interupts)

Acp: kuch nhi sunna mujhe… late ho rhe hai hum… chalo sab…

(Daya enters in the bureau playing with car keys & abhi was staring him with angery look…. Acp tells daya, pankaj, sachin to keep the luggage in the car… shreya was staring daya with a cute smile on her face having an ishq wala love look. Rajat & tarika notices this and exchange a naughty smile. While keeping luggage in the car daya gave the keys to abhi which he kept on the table in the bureau.)

Purvi: (teasing) shreya kisko dekh rhi hai, daya sir ko

Shreya: kya, nhi toh….Vo toh main bhaar dekh rhi thi

Abhi: chalo chalo late ho rhe hain

Salukhe: chalo beta late ho rhe hain

Tarika, shreya & purvi together: Ji sir

(Downstairs the luggage was been kept in the car… acp, salukhe, pankaj, purvi, freddy, rajat were sitting in one car… shreya, daya, tarika, abhi, sachin were sitting in another one… shreya was searching for her cell and remembers that she forgot it in the bureau)

Shreya: tarika main apna phone lekar aati hin

Tarika: thik hai jaldi aana

Daya: abhi… gaadi ki chaabi ki dena zara

Abhi: vo toh bureau mein reh gyi…

Daya: yaar tum bhi na…. main lekar aata hun

(In the bureau shreya was searching for her cell & daya enters in the bureau…. Suddenly water glass breaks and the water flows from it on the floor…. Due to glass break daya turns and saw shreya)

Daya: shreya tum yahaan kya kr rhi ho?

Shreya: (she started walking towards him) sir vo mai apna cell leneeeee….. aaaaahhhh (she slipped and daya catches her in his arms)

(shreya gets freezed by his touch & both lost in each other's eyes… after some seconds they came out of their lost world by the disturbance of daya's caller tune as abhi was calling him…)

**Aankhon ki  
Gustakhiyan.. maaf hoon  
O aankhon ki  
Gustakhiyan.. maaf hoon  
Ek tuk tumhein dekhti hain  
Jo baat kehna chaahe zubaan  
Tumse vo ye kehti hain**

IN THE CAR,

Tarika: ye shreya ab tak aayi kyun nhi…. Late ho rha hai

Sachin: (whispers) haaan…. Daya sir bhi nhi aaye abhi tak toh…

Abhi: or daya kahaan reh gaya

(Daya & shreya came before anybody comes upstairs)

Tarika: kya yaar shreya kahaan thi tu… itni der sirf ek phone laane mein.

Abhi: haan daya gaadi ki chaabi lane mein itni der

Daya: vo kya hai na chaabi mil nhi rhi thi

(sachin was observing shreya who was showing multiple expressions on her face. Airport was hardly 15-20 mins far for there reach & shreya was feeling the cold air on her face and max. Times watching daya from the side mirror. Daya was also sometimes watching her from the rear-view-mirror & smiles much more than shreya….. abhi, who was enjoying the moment & thinking for a plan for making them a couple. They reach the airport & have seated in the plane with CHITTROLE)

Pankaj: sir main toh pehli baar plane mein baitha hun, bada maza aayega

Sachin: pankaj abhi mazey utha lo pata nhi phir kab tumko mauka mile.

Freddy: haan sir lekin abhijeet sir ko dekh kr toh nhi lagta

Sachin: haan freddy lagta hai ki abhijeet sir kuch soch rhe hain

(Flight takes off and shreya tightly holded purvi's hand coz she was scared of heights & was first time travelling in plane)

Purvi: arey kya yar shreya itna kyun darr rhi hai… abhi toh bas flight take off hui hai

Shreya: (in a scared voice) ttttuuuuuu….. chuuuu….chuuupppp… karrrr…. Mujhse ….b….bbbaaatttt…. amt kkkkrrr….. aabbhiiii….

(purvi started laughing & daya who was observing everything, he smiles)

Daya: shreya tum itna kyun darr rhi ho… abhi toh flight havaa mein hai… kahin neechey….

Shreya: dekhiye sir aap mujhe darayiye mat

Daya: (he laughs at this)

(Abhi was again flirting with tarika like always & salukhe was bit screwed up)

Salukhe: kya yaar…. Ye tarika ko or koi nhi milta saath baithne ke liye… abhi batata hun… (acp interupts)

Acp: kya salukhe… rehme de na dekh kitne khush hai dono…. Baithe reh

(Everyone decides to play antakshani… teams were divided as shreya, sachin, abhi, rajat & other team consist of daya, tarika, purvi pankaj…. Freddy will decide the winners… acp salukhe were busy talking & dcp was sleeping)

Daya's team name ROCKSTARS

Abhi's team name ALLROUNDERS

Freddy: ready hai sab… toh sabse pehle rockstar team 'M' letter se gaana gaayegi….

Purvi starts

**Mujhse mohobbat ka ikraar krta**

**Kaash koi ladka mujhe pyar krta**

(Everyone claps)

Now my abhi's turn

**Woh dekhne mein kaisi seedhi-saadi lagti  
Hai bolti ki woh toh kuch nahi samajhti  
Andar se kitni tez hai  
Kabhi ajeeb si, kabhi haseen lagti  
Kabhi kisi kitaab ka hai scene lagti  
Philosophy ka craze hai  
Kehti hai yeh ik phase hai**

(abhi winks to tarika while singing the song. Everyone claps… & tarika blushes)

Pankaj sings a song with his roaring voice

**Chaahe mujhe koi jungle kahe **

**Kehne do ji kehta rahe **

**Hum pyar ke tooofaaano mein gire hai**

**Hum kya Karen **

**Yaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhoooooo…..**

Everyone shouts

Paaaaannnnnkkkkaaaajjjjjjjjj ssssssttttttttttoooppppppp iiiiiiitttttt….

Now sachin from the Allrounders side (he was looking towards shreya)

**Kahin pe nigaahen kahin pe nishaana**

All the rockstars continued it by singing

**Chhodo jo chhodo tum gaaoge kya gaana**

(Every one laughs at this)

Daya sings a song:

**Ek dusre se karte hai pyar hum**

**Ek dusre ke liye bekarar hum hum**

**Ek dusre se karte hai pyar hum**

**Ek dusre ke liye bekarar hum **

**Ek dusre ke waste marna pade toh**

**Hai tayar hum hai taiyar hum **

Lastly shreya sings a song

**Jab kisiki taraf dil jhukne lage  
Baat aakar zubaan tak rukne lage  
Aankhon aankhon mein ikraar hone lage  
Bol do agar tumhein pyaar hone lage  
Hone lage hone lage**

(Everyone was staring shreya with open mouth except daya… that what she have sung was completely in love feeling…. Before anybody could say anything pilot announced to tie up there seat belts coz flight was going to land… agin shreya was scared and holding purvi's hand)

They reach the BANGALORE airport….

(lots n lots n lots of fun is stiil there in the upcoming story… but for dat u have 2 wait… nd I will surely update the nxt chap soon….. keep reviewing & loving me nd ofcourse my story toooooo…..)


	5. Tension tension tension

**Chap – 5 TENSION TENSION TENSION**

**Khuda se khwaish hai **

**Ki humare hark hat par ho apka naam**

**Chahe siyaahi se likhe ya khoon se**

**Tumhari jaan hai humari jaan**

**Hey guys… Im soooooooooo sorry for the late update….. thanx for reviewing and plz keep it in continuation…. I am sooooooo happy today….. There is no big reason behind my happiness but…. Coz… of it I m updating the nxt chap…. Here we go**

**Earlier I ended on…. that cid team has reached BANGALORE… **

**Everyone has reached their hotel rooms….. girls stayed in one room, boys in the 2 in 1 room & acp, salukhe & dcp in another….**

In girls room,

Shreya: ohhhhhh! Bhaut thak gaye yaar… neend aa rhi hai

Purvi: tu thak gayi, abhi kaise thak gyi…. Kaam krna hai abhi toh

(Phone rings of there room)

Purvi asks shreya: tarika kahan hai

Shreya: (comes near the phone she picks it while saying) yahin hogi…

On the other line Daya: hello

Shreya: (freezed but controlled herself) yes sir

Daya: shreya! Mm…. aaa….. voooo….

Shreya: hello daya sir boliye, hello daya sir

(purvi smiles & murmured: ooooooo toh daya sir ka phone hai…hmmmmm).

Daya: haan hello… shreya tumhari tabiyat kaisi hai

Shreya: thik hun sir, much better

(suddenly pankaj & freddy enters in the room and daya changed the topic & goes attentive)

Daya: vo acp sir ne kaha hai ki kal subah-subah investigation par jaayenge toh aaj sabko relax krne ko kaha hai….

Shreya: thik hai sir or…. Kuch

Daya: nhi **(they ended their convo)**

(Tarika enters in girls room with a chocolate box and a smile on her face)

Purvi: (she cleared her throat) tarika ye chocolates kiske liye hai?

Tarika: (hiding) a… a…. NHI. Yeh tumhare liye nhi hai

Purvi: toh phir shr… (tarika closes her mouth & takes her outside the room….. quietly… shreya was sitting on sofa lost in her own world)

Tarika, Purvi outside the room

Purvi: kya kr rhi hai…. Mujhe bhar kyun laayi or ye box…..

Tarika: ruk ja meri maa bata rhi hin…. Ye box abhijeet ka plan hai…

Purvi: plan? Abhijeet sir ka kiske liye?

Tarika: chal main tujhe batati hun

Purvi: lekin …. Par..

(Tarika takes her to the terrace where rajat, sachin, and abhi were waiting for them)

Purvi: aap sab yahaan? Mtlb kyun?

Rajat: humara bhi yhi sawaal hai kit um yahaan kaise… tumhe toh neeche hona chahiye tha

Purvi: dekhiye sir… (abhi interupts)

Abhi: chup karo dono… tarika aapne purvi ko sab bata diya

Tarika: nhi… vo shreya neeche thi kamre mein

Abhi: suno purvi humara plan (he explains) **(for the plan u hve to read further)**

Purvi: nhi sir, sorry sir… main aisa kuch nhi krne waali… agar shreya ko pata chala ki main….. nhi nhi bilkul

Rajat: sir dekha na maine kaha tha yeh kuch nhi kr sakti

Purvi: rajat sir dekhiye aap na toh kuch…. (sachin interupts)

Sachin: plz purvi tumhe pata hai na sab kuch…. Plzzzz try toh karo ….plzzz purvi

(Tarika & sachin wins in convincing purvi for the plan)

Abhi: ok toh plan ka first part hai ki purvi abhi shreya ke paas jayegi….. or tumhe pata hai na rajat kya krna hai

Rajat, purvi together: yes sir

Tarika: or plz ladna mat… nhi toh sara plan kharab ho jayega

Rajvi: ok sir (they makes faces)

Abhi: ab jao…

**First part of the plan**

(purvi and shreya in the room….)

Purvi: shreya

Shreya: haan bol kya hua (busy in doing some work)

Purvi: a…. a… ye…. A…

Shreya: bol yaar kya hua… chup kyun khadi hai

Purvi: ye box aya hai tere liye

Shreya: (surprised) mere liye… kisne bheja

Purvi: pata nhi bas tera naam likha hai

Shreya: acha, dikha zara

(Before she could open the box rajat calls purvi for help and purvi left)

Shreya: mere liye bheja… kisne bheja hoga… (surprised & happy) aaa haan… hmmm…. CHOCOLATES…. Aaa….. ye… kya hai? (she picks a chit from the box… she found DAYA written on it… rajat & purvi were watching shreya from the little space of window… abhi signals rajat & he runs to daya's room)

Rajat: (acting panicked) daya sir, daya sir

Daya: (worried) kya hua rajat, tum itne ghabraaye huey kyun ho

Rajat: sir vo shreya…..

Daya: shreya… kya hua shrey ko… bolo bhi…

Rajat: sir vo shreya…. Aap chaliye

Daya: kahaan hai vo

Rajat: apne room mein

(daya rushes to shreya's room)

**During all this in shreya's room**

(when shreya opened the box there were only WRAPPERS instead of chocolates… she became vry angry… she thought that daya has pranked on her & with her feelings… she throws the box outside the another window which was above the pool…. She turned and was about to fall bcoz of the table… but daya catched her in his arms…. They were lost in each others eyes… rajat purvi smiled and came at the door leaving the window with others)

Tarika: (knocking the door) shreya gate khol… kya kr rhi hai… gate band kyun hai….. (sachin has closed the gate from outside & tarika was acting like…. that the gate has been locked or jammed… daya & shreya came out from there romantic eyelock to the world of reality)

Daya: haaa… (daya was about to speak but shreya stopped her by keeping her finger on his lips)

Shreya: haan tarika main aati hun.

Tarika: lagta hai jam ho gaya hai…. Ruk main daya ko bula kr laati hun

Shreya: (dareya gets worried) nhi tarika… khul jayega gate… ruk ja…

Tarika…. Tarika… ohhh shit.. lagta hai vo aapko bulane gyi hai

Daya: par main toh yahaan hun.. toh phir

Shreya: ab kya Karen… agar sabko pata chal gya toh…

Daya: kya?

Shreya: yhi ki….mtlb

Sachin: shreya, daya sir ka phone nhi lag rha hai… ruko main darwaza todta hun….

(something strikes in shreya's mind….. sachin opens the door lock slightly & bangs it in such a way that looks like he has broken it)

(abhi, sachin, rajat, purvi & tarika came inside who were standing outside and were enjoying the scene going on…. They were shocked to see nobody inside the room except shreya)

Abhi: arey shreya, daya kahaan hai…. Kahaan gaya vo?

Shreya: (confused) mujhe kaise pata hoga sir… yeh toh aap sabko pata hoga na

Tarika: (handles the situation) haaan …. Haaan abhijeet… daya yahaan kaise hoga

Sachin: haaan orrr… shreya bhi toh thik hai… humne darwaza khol diya na… shreya tum thik ho na

Shreya: haan sir… par aap sab yahaan daya sir ko…. (abhi cuts her)

Abhi: chalo thik hai phir hum chalet hain… tum aaram karo

(They were confused as everyone has seen daya in shreya's room but now he was not there…. Then where hve he gone… **aap sab bhi yhi soch rhe hai na…. **they leave from there with their confused brains…)

Shreya closes the door &…. Opens the almirah in which daya was hiding

Daya: ohhhhh…. Hhhhh (relief) ab saans aayi hai… andr toh saans he nhi aa rhi thi

(Shreya was staring daya romantically & daya notices her…)

Daya: kya hua shreya aise kyun…n… (he clears his throat) mtlb…

Shreya: sir vo… sab chale gaye…. Ab sab thik hai….

Daya: haan…. Sahi hai

Shreya: (little angry) par sir aapne mujhe wrappers kyun bheje

Daya: WRAPPERS! Konse wrappers maine toh kuch….

Shreya: Rehne dijiye aap…. Ap jaiye nhi toh phir koi aa jayega…. (daya leaves from there)

(On the other side in the corridor Abhi, rajat, sachin, purvi, & tarika wre as usual confused… they were trying hard to find out the reason…. Then suddenly pankaj, freddy came & told them that dcp is calling them)

Abhi: chalo phir

Rajat: lekin sir… daya sir, vo toh aaye he nhi

Sachin: jab vo yahaan honge tbhi toh aayenge

Tarika: purvi jao shreya ko bula lao

Purvi: thik hai

(when purvi turned she saw daya standing)

Daya: arey tum sab log yahaan… yahaan bhar kya kr rhe ho

(everyone gets shocked to see daya except pankaj, freddy… all were staring daya which embarrassed him)

Daya: tum sab log mujhe aise kyun dekh rhe ho

Abhi: kkk….. kuch nhi… vaise tu kahaan tha

Daya: main toh yhin tha

Sachin: par sir aapka phone nhi mil rha tha

Daya: (hesitates) band hoga shayad

Tarika chalo thik hai…. Aa…. Ab daya toh aa he gya hai… jao purvi shreya ko bula lao

Daya: (daya stops purvi) purvi…. Shreya aaram kr rhi hai… usey rehne do…. Vaise jaana kahaan hai.

Pankaj: sir vo dcp sir bula rhe hain…. Chaliye…

(Everyone goes to dcp's room)

Acp: hume abhi nikalna padega

Dcp: kuch zyada kaam nhi hai… bas jo kaam yahaan ki force nhi kr paayi vo ab tum logon ko krna hai

Abhi: par sir…. yahaan kaam kya hai

_Acp, starts….._

Kuch dino pehle yahan serial killing hone lagi thi, jisme killer logon ki dono wrist kaat deta tha or chehre ke right cheek par 'K' likh deta tha…..jab police ko pata chala toh investigation toh shuru hui par ek-ek karke unke officers bhi marne lage…. Killer ko pakad liya gya hai bas hume uske mastermind ko pakadna hai…

Acp: I hope zyada mushkil kaam nhi hai… or (dcp interupts)

Dcp: or tum log zyada waqt nhi lagaoge (dcp exits from there)

(Everyone started their investigation)

Acp: abhijeet mujhe lagta hai ek baar uss serial se phir se poochtach krni chahiye

Abhi: haan sir mujhe bhi yhi lagta hai…

Acp: suno sab main, abhijeet, sachin, freddy, pankaj, purvi, or salukhe us killer se puchtaach krte hain tb tak daya tum phone calls details or murder details nikalo…. Vaise shreya kahaan gyi… vo kyun nhi ayi

Daya: vo sir… vo….

Daya: sir vo aaram kr rhi hai…

Acp: hmmmm…. Chalo thik hai…. Daya, tarika dhyan rkhna uska

Tarika: yes sir

(with the help of cid officers brilliant brains they caught the criminal, the mastermind & threw him in the bars)

In acp's room

Acp: gd job… sab ne bhaut acha kaam kiya…. Mujhe nhi pata tha ki ye mission itni jaldi pura ho jayega…..

Dcp: bas bas…. Itni tareef krne ki zarurat nhi hai inki… chalo kal jaana nhi hai kya

(freddy & pankaj gets shocked, he started talking softly)

Freddy: pankaj mujhe toh kuch or din yahaan rukna hai

Pankaj: haan sir mera bhi bhaut mann hai… sir aap abhijeet sir se baat kijiye na…

Acp: chalo sab aaraam krlo….. raat mein milte hai dinner par

(All boys went to their room except daya & girls went to their rooms)

In boys room,

Sachin: (tired) uffff…. Acha hua yeh case solve ho gya… kyun rajat

Rajat: haan bhaieeee… sahi keh rhe ho….. vaise abhijeet sir ne last moment par sahi decision liya tha

(pankaj & freddy enters in the room with sad faces & abhi was in the washroom)

Sachin: (he saw both of them) tum dono ko kya hua…. Aise muh kyun latka rkha hai….. bolo

Rajat: (smiles) kuch hua bhi hai ya phir bhook ke mare officers bechaare… haannnn

Pankaj: sir aap humara mazak mat udaiye….. ek toh vaise he hum tension mein hain

Sachin: tum logon ko kis baat ka tension…. Case toh solve ho gaya na

Freddy: vo sir….. hum…. (pankaj interupts)

Pankaj: sir main Mumbai nhi jaana chahta

(sachin rajat gets shocked & abhi came out of the washroom & heard everything)

Abhi: kya? Kya bol rhe ho pankaj…. Kyun nhi jaana tumhe Mumbai… (pankaj kneels down in front of abhi and holds his leg)

Pankaj: sir plzzzzzz… maine abhi tak ek bhi chutti nhi li hai… chaliye na kam se kam isi bahane se kuch din yahaan ruk jaate hain…

Freddy: sir baat kijiye na acp sir se…. plzzzz sir….. ek picnic (abhi cuts him)

Abhi: dimag toh kharab nhi ho gaya hai tumhara… main acp sir se… oh really

Pankaj: sir plz sir baat toh kijiye ek baar

Sachin: lekin pankaj acp sir kabhi nhi maanenge

Person: kyun nhi manenge… agar tum manaoge toh zarur maanenge acp sir

Abhi: (abhi gets happy & surprised to see Tarika) are… tarika ji… aa… aap ye kya keh rhin hai… lekin aap jaanti hai na acp sir nhi maanenge

Purvi: (she comes along with tarika) sir zarur maanenge… aap ek baar baat toh kijiye

Rajat: main jaanta hun ki sabka mann hai yahaan rukne ka ….. isiliye sir plzzz try kijiye na….

Abhi: nhi, bilkul nhi…. Mujhe daant padegi, vaise bhi daya ke vajeh se pehle bhi daant padd chuki hai

Tarika: abhijeet, plzz…. Tum nhi chahte ki hum kuch waqt sath mein spend Karen…

Rajat: (coughs) ouhh! ouhh! (abhi see towards tarika sweetly)

Tarika: aa… merea mtlb… hum sab kuch time saath saath

Abhi: tarika tum jaanti ho na dcp ko

Purvi: sir plzzz….. bol na tarika…..

Tarika: Abhi plzzz…. maan jao na (makes a puppy face)

Abhi: (he felt so good to hear ABHI from her for the first time; he smiles & stares tarika for some couple of second…. Tarika was also smiles and blushes)

Sachin: (he whispers to purvi) phir ho gaye shuru….

Purvi: (whispers) offffooooo! (she shouts and abhirika came out from there lost world) SIRRR….. (& softly says) jaayiye na…..

Tarika: haan abhijeet plz

Abhi: (he makes faces) hmmmm thik hai… par sirf ek baar try karunga

(Everyone gets happy)

Tarika: abhijeet …. Vooo

Abhi: boliye….

Tarika: aa…. Mujhe lagta hai ki hume salukhe sir se bhi baat krni chahiye

Abhi: lekin… unse kyun

Tarika: shayad vo humari help kr de acp sir ko manane mein

Abhi: hmmmmmm….. thik hai… toh aap baat kijiye salukhe saab se main acp sir se baat krke dekhta hun

At the terrace,

(daya was sitting on the floor of the terrace tinking & murmuring)

Daya: kya ho gya hai mujhe…. Kyun itna pareshaan hun main… kyun chaen (relax) se nhi reh pa rha hun… ye kaisi uljhan mein phans gaya hun…. Kyun itna soch rha hun….. har waqt bas ek he baat chal rhi hai mann mein " SHREYA" ….. kya ho rha hai yaar…. kuch samajh nhi aa rha hai…kahin….. pyar…. Kya daya… tu bhi kya soch rha hai… pyar or tu… lagta hai ye sab abhijeet ke chidaane ka asar ho rha hai…. Kuch bhi soch rha hun…. Aise thodi hota hai… ki dil or dimag mein uljhan hai toh iska mtlb pyar thodi hoata hai… mmmmm (thinks for a while) ek kaam krta hun abhi ne ek baar kaha tha ki agr aisa kuch pyar vyar ke bare mein jaanana ho toh aankhen band karo or agar vo insaan apko nazar aata hai mtlb apko pyar hai vrnaaaaa…. Chalo thik hai…. Try krta hun... (He stood up & he closes his eyes nd & he doesn't saw anybody…. But when he opened his eyes after 2 mins… he was hell shock…. Shreya was standing in front of her)

Sherya: kya hua sir… aap mujhe aise kyun dekh rhe hain…

Daya: (gets normal) nhi kuch nhi… tum… yahan kaise

Shreya: sir vo neeche sab bhaut pareshaan hain.. aap chaliye plzzzzz

Daya: par hua kya….

Shreya: aap chaliye toh sahi

(both went downstairs & daya saw everyone tensed & abhi, tarika were not there…. He asked rajat about the reason behind there tension & rajat explain every thing to him)

Outside acp's room

Abhi: (abhi was talking to himself) ab kya karun,acp sir ko kaise manaun, nhi nhi wapas chalta hun… (he turns but stops) agar waapas gaya toh unn sabko kya kahunga…. Ek baar…. (suddenly acp opened the door & saw abhi talking to himself)

Acp: abhijeet … yahaan akele – akele apne aap se kya baat kr rhe ho?

Abhi: (widened his eyes) sir vo…. Main…

Acp: aao andar aao… batao kya baat hai… kuch kehna hai tumhe….

Abhi: sir kya… mera mtlb hai ki…. I mean….

Acp: BOLOOOO

Abhi: (in one breath) kya kuch din hum yahaan ruk sakte hain Bangalore mein….

Acp: (stares him with anger) kyun? Kyun rukna hai yahaan sara kaam toh ho chukka hai na… toh phir

Abhi: haan sir main jaanta hun par plzz sir kuch din… kyunki sabka bhaut mann hai… mtlb kuch din ki chhuttiii… (acp cuts him)

Acp: kya chutti! Kis baat ki chutti … Mumbai mein kitne kaam padey hain… vo kaun karega….

Abhi: sir agar koi case aaya toh chhutti cancel… iss baat ki guarantee main deta hun

Acp: (thinks for a while) hmmmmmm…. NHI…

Abhi: lekin sir

Acp: abhijeet maine ek baar mana kr dia na bas iss bare mein ab koii behas nhi

(salukhe & tarika enters in the room)

Acp: yaar salukhe dekh yaar… ab tu he bol abhijeet ko… isne toh meri baat he sunna band kr diya hai…

Salukhe: haan boss…. Ye toh hai he aisa… par galat nhi bol rha hai… kuch din toh reh he sakte hain na….

Acp: ab tu bhi vahi baat le kr baith gaya… tu jaanta hai na dcp chittrole ko ….

Tarika: hum sab kahenge na unko toh vo maan jayenge dinner table par… bas aap maan jaiye… plzzzzz sir

Abhi: plzzzz sir… plzzzz

(outside the room, rajat, purvi, pankaj & frddy were trying hard to listen the convo btw acp & abhi… pankaj & freddy were touched with the door & rajat was standing behind purvi & she was behind pankaj… rajvi were standing some inches away from each other…. Pankaj accidently pushed purvi & she get unbalanced & fall down on rajat… they were lost in each others eyes…. Daya shreya & sachin were standing near the stairs giggling and laughing rajat, purvi &pankaj, freddy… suddenly dcp saw the four outside the room… dareya & sachin hide themselves behind the pillars…. Rajat nd purvi stood up…. Dcp got angry)

Dcp: kya ho rha hai yahaan… yahan kya kr rhe ho tum sab

Pankaj: kuch nhi sir vo bas hum sunne ki koshii…(purvi cuts him)

Purvi: kuch nhi sir… sorry sir bas aise he… hum chalet hain…

(they left from there….. daya shreya nd sachin started laughing…. Dcp didn't enter in the room but walked out from the hotel… all of them were sad and went back to there rooms…. Abhi tarika entered in the boys room with sad faces….)

**(Hmmmm…. Toh kyun hai mera ABHI sad ….or kya hua… kya acp ne mana kr dia ya phir… dcp insabko Mumbai le jaakr he dum lega….. kya hoga aagey… sabbbbb jaanane ke liye…. Apko meri story ke nxt update ka wait krna hoga….. till then…. By see ya … tc care bubbylicious… guys plzzzzzzz carry on with ur reviews…)**

REVIEWS REPLY TIME:

Hmmmmm… aap sabke reviews bhaut ache hai….. I m trying my level best to stand upon ur expectations…..

Aditya: darling… u hve to be patient…. They are some scenes of abhirika too…. Abhi is my fav. Too, so u have to wait for there convo….

Aditi, adk & others thanx for the +ve remarks…..


	6. Angry Dude Rajat

**(Hey! Iknow I m late…. but here is the nxt chap… thank u for ur reviews…. Meet u at the end… Hope for the best results….)**

**Chand bhi aaj khul kr chamka **

**Baadal bhi aaj aazaad they**

**Mausam bhi khushnuma tha**

**Kyunki aap humare saath they**

**(**Here we go…Earlier I ended, wen abhi & tarika entered in boys room with sad faces**)**

Daya: kya hua abhijeet, kya bola sir ne… (abhi remain silent)

Tarika: hmmm….. vo….

Daya: tum toh kuch bolo tarika, kya hua?

Shreya & purvi together: tarika kuch toh bata yaar….

Sachin: Sir aap toh kuch boliye

Abhi & tarika together: (excited expression) sir ne HAAN ke diya….

(everyone was very happy, abhi hugs daya, tarika hugs shreya, rajat hugs sachin, freddy hugs pankaj…. But but but mistakenly rajat & purvi hugged eachother… everyone were staring them….. wen both realized wat they did they get seperate, they blushed embarrassed & others laughed)

Abhi: par par par…. Abhi dcp sir ki bhi permission chahiye

Everyone nodded in ys

(In the night, wen everyone was happy they insisted acp to convince dcp…)

At the dinning table, everyone was eating there dinner quitely

Daya: (whispers) abhijeet! Ye acp sir baat kyun nhi kr rhe hain

Abhi: ruk jao yaar!... kuch na kuch toh socha he hoga na unhone….

Acp: sir vo mujhe aapse kuch baat krni hai

Dcp: bolo

Acp: vo…. (dcp cuts him)

Dcp: mujhe tumse kuch baat krni hai…. Apni bat baad mein batana… abhi chalo

Acp: thik hai sir

In acp's room….

(dcp has packed his bag)

Acp: kya baat krni hai sir aapko

Dcp: mujhe Delhi jaana hai kal, isiliye, main tum logon ke saath Mumbai nhi jaa sakta

Acp: thik hai sir…. Par… (dcp interupts)

Dcp: tum log ticket buk krva lena…

Acp: sir, kya hum….

Dcp: jaldi bolo…. (while checking his props)

Acp: kya hum kuch din or yahan ruk sakte hain

Dcp: kya mtlb? Kaam toh khatam ho gya hai na, toh yahan rukne ka mtlb

Acp: sir vo… sbhi chahte hain ki… (dcp interupts)

Dcp: acha tabhi main sochun ki sab dinning table par chup chap kyun baithe hai…. Ab kya kr sakte hain…. Tumhare under jo kaam krte hain aise he ho sakte hain…. Thik hai agar sabka mann hai toh ruk jao….. par agar koi case…(acp cuts him)

Acp: toh hum waapas aa jayenge… (thinks: jaate jaate bhi taane mar ke jaayega, (shows a fake smile: gd ngt sir)

Dcp: gd ngt

(dcp went to sleep & acp went downstairs in dinning area)

(**At dinning area … all were very nervous.. suddenly shreya started coughing badly, coz food got stuck in her throat**)

Shreya: ouh! ouh! ouh! ouh!

Purvi: sherya kya hua

Daya: (worried) shreya, arey paani do… (daya started patting her back) rajat paani do jaldi

Rajat: ji sir, (he fills water in the glass, & gave it to shreya) shreya paani

Daya: shreya lo paani, aaram se (he holded her hand, tears were rolling from her eyes due to coughing)

(Everyone was worried, but happy to see daya's concern towards shreya)

Daya: shreya tum thik ho

Shreya: (sobbs) yes sir main ouhh! Ouhh! Thik hun

Daya: aaram se khana chahiye tha na

Tarika: shreya tu thik hai na

(suddenly shreya see towards her hand which was holded by daya… shreya sees towards her hand nd then daya… daya realized nd he left her hand, nd slowly moved to abhi & stood beside him)

Pankaj: (irritated) sir ye acp sir kahan hai, abhi tak nhi aaye

Sachin: pankaj pareshaan mat ho, sir aate he honge

(acp arrives, everyone gets up from their seats & came near him)

Abhi: kya hua sir? Kya kaha sir ne?

Salukhe: bol na praduman kya bola sir ne

Acp: yaar vo…..

Freddy: sir boliye na…

Acp: sir ne HAAN bol diya….. hum ruk sakte hain

Pankaj: yeeeeeeeeeeeeeaaaaaaaa…

(**everyone was happy & excited, they went to their respected rooms & went to sleep**)

(late ngt, purvi was unable to sleep coz she was feeling hot, so for some fresh & cool air…. She gets out of her room & move towards the terrace for cold air…. On the other side rajat gets up to drink water…. In search of water he went downstairs….. purvi reaches at the terrace & saw someone standing beside the railing… she touches his shoulder…. He was SACHIN)

Purvi: sachin sir, aap itni raat mein yahan?

Sachin: (he turns) kuch nhi bas aise he… par tum yahan kaise

Purvi: hmmmmmm….. vo toh mujhe garmi lag rhi thi isiliye…. Or aap

Sachin: (trying hard to hide his feelings) aise he

Purvi: sir…. aap kuch pareshaan lag rhe hain…. Main aapki collegue ke saath saath apki frnd bhi hun… toh batayiye ki kya baat hai

Sachin: arey, kuch nhi purvi… koi baat nhi hai….

Purvi: acha… toh phir ye toh jhooth bolne waali baat ho gyi.. or ek cid officer ko jhooth bolna shobha nhi deta….

Sachin: (smiles) aisi koi baat nhi hai…

Purvi: nhi kuch toh baat hai…

Sachin: (purvi saw tears in his eyes) vo mujhe….. (he sobbs)

Purvi: (she puts her hand on his shoulder) sir aap… ro rhe hain

Sachin: arey nhi vo toh bas aankhon mein kon kuch chala gya tha or kuch nhi

Purvi: aap kahin… muskaan?

Sachin: (he sees towards her)

Purvi: hmmmm…. Acha…. Toh ye baat hai… kahin ye toh nhi ki aap yahan rukna nhi chahte

Sachin: nhi…. aisi koi baat nhi hai… bas kuch dino se ussey baat nhi hui

Purvi: (makes a cute face) aaaauuuuuuuuu! Koi baat nhi sir

**(Yaad aa rhi hai, teri yaad aa rhi hai**

**Yaad aane se tere jaane se jaan ja rhi hai)**

**FOR SACHIN'S FEELING**

(sachin starts telling beautiful & funny moments spend by him & muskaan together… on the other side rajat went on terrace to see the full moon sparkling in the sky…. & he saw sachin & purvi…..)

Sachin: or I love you…

Purvi: aaauuuuuu! So sweeeeeetttttttttttt of u

(purvi hugs sachin as a frnd & support system... rajat saw both of them from the stairs & feels insecure, jealous & disappointed from sachin…. & lots n lots of ques. Running in his mind… rajat went downstairs after listening them…. But after that….. they separate from the hug)

Purvi: sir aapne itne cute tareeke se muskaan ko propose kiya… vo kitni happy hogi na…..

Sachin: haan par… usne uss time answer nhi diya tha…. (sachin was blushing)

Purvi: sir aap sharma rhe hain…. Acha toh ab samajh aaya ki aap bhi kitne romantic hain…. Kitne cute way mein aapne muskaan ko propose kiya… kaash mujhe bhi koi aise he propose krta…

Sachin: don't worry purvi… rajat tumhe zarur propose karega

Purvi: (shocked) kya? Rajat sir or vo bhi mujhe…. Ye kya bol rhe hai sir aap

Sachin: (pulling her leg) acha… tum rajat ko pasand krti ho na mujhe pata hai….

Purvi: sir… (Gives him a smarty smile) aap meri taaang (leg) kheench rhe hain… chaliye raat bhaut ho chuki hai… hume so jaana chahiye

Sachin: (smiles) ok then gd ngt…

Purvi: gd ngt

(rajat reaches his room feeling really bad …. & went to sleep… after 2-3 mins sachin comes back & went to sleep & same as purvi)

**(IN THE MRG**, dcp left at 5:00 am. Everyone was sleeping except acp & salukhe. They were having tea… after their tea acp went to freashen up & salukhe ordered another tea.**)**

In the boys room….

Abhi: daya… dayaaaaaaaaa… uth yaar pata hai 8:00 baj rhe hai… pankaj, sachin, rajat utho bhaieeee tum log

Freddy: (he came out of the washroom) sir, ye sab nhi uthenge jab tak acp sir nhi daatenge…

(rajat wakes up & sees towards sachin who was sleeping)

Daya: ruk jao boss….. plz thodi der or

Pankaj: haan sir plz….

Freddy: pankaj… utho… phir ghumne chalengey…..chalo utho… (he went to acp's room, as acp called him)

Pankaj: (he wakes up in excitement) kya, ghumne… main abhi taiyaar hokar aata hun…

Abhi: (irritated) dayaaaaaaaaaaaaa…. Rajat tum zara sachin ko uthao

Rajat: (he was just about to wake him up but stops) (**rude**) sir mujhe toh lagta hai ki sachin ko ab koi or he **UTHAYEGI **or jab tak von hi aayegi na ye nhi uthega

(abhi & sachin gets shocked to hear this kind of rude behavior from rajat... he went to the washroom to freshen & sachin wakes up)

Abhi: daya, uth yaar… agar ab tu nhi utha na toh main shre…..(he shows a devil smile to sachin….) (whispers) thik hai ab dekhta hun tu kaise nhi uthta

Sachin: (whispers) sir aap kya krne waale hain

Abhi: (whispers) dekhte jao sachin

(freddy comes in boys room after meeting acp)

Freddy: vo…. Sir ye rajat sir or pankaj kahaan hai….

Sachin: rajat toh washroom mein naha rha hai, or pankaj … vo dekho baal bana rha hai

Freddy: arey pankaj inta kyun saj rhe ho tum ladkiyon ki tarah

Pankaj: nhi sir….

Abhi: vaise tum kuch kehne aaye they kya freddy

Freddy: haan sir… vo acp sir sabko bula rhe hain

Rajat: (rajat comes out of the washroom) acha…. Chalte hain phir…. (pankaj, freddy & rajat leaves from there… sachin goes to freshen up & abhi went to girls room…)

In the girls room,

Tarika: uth ja purvi kab tak soyegi? Uth bhi ja ab…. Late ho rha hai…. Dekh shreya toh fresh bhi ho gyi hai

Purvi: (sleepy voice) tarikaaa….. sone de naaa….

Shreya: rehne de tarika, kuch der mein uth jaayegi… lagta hai raat mein late soyi thi

Tarika: (she makes faces) thik hai tum kehti ho toh… vaise tumne mera cell dekha… mujhe mil nhi rha

Shreya: oh… haan vo mere paas hai… mujhe ek call krna hai… mere phone ki battery dead hai….

Tarika: (smiles) hmmm thik hai

(someone knocks at the door… tarika opens the door, shreya goes to the balcony)

Tarika: arey abhijeet… tum yahann… subah subah

Abhi: haan vo aapse milne aaya tha

Tarika: (blushes) acha… kaafi acha jhooth bol lete ho…

Abhi: kya tarika ji apse kabhi jhooth bol sakta hun kya main

Tarika: chalo batao kya kaam tha tumhe

Abhi: vo acp sir bula rhe hain… chaliye

Tarika: haan bas shreya aajaye phir chalte hain

Abhi: (thinks) shreya, ye acha mauka hai

Tarika: abhijeet kya soch rhe ho

Abhi: kuch nhi vo shreya kahan hai

(shreya comes)

Shreya: sir main yahaan hun… by the way gd mrg

Abhi: gd mrg shreya….

Tarika: acha chalo, acp sir bula rhe hain…

Abhi: ek min. ek min shreya vo… tumhe daya bula rha tha

Shreya: mujhe….

Abhi: haan shayad usey kuch kaam hai…

Tarika: shreya zara purvi ko utha dena…

Shreya: thik hai…

(they left & shreya went to daya's room after waking up purvi)

In boys room

(she opens the door & searches for daya by calling him ' daya sir'… she found daya sleeping…. She tries to wake him up)

Shreya: (thinking, & stands besides him) sotey huey aap kitne cute lagte hain….. kash main aapko

Shreya: daya sir…. Daya sir… uthiye sir… apne mujhe bulaya.. kuch kaam tha kya aapko

Daya: (unaware of shreya's presence) soney do yaar….

Shreya: sir lekin 8:30 baj rhe hain or acp sir bu… (suddenly)

Daya: (murmurs in anger) bhaut ho gya

Shreya: aaaauuuuuuuuccccchhhhh…

(daya pulls her hand without seeing who was trying to wake him up…. He pulls her on bed… he was on shreya & she was on bed…. She closed her eyes & daya opened his eyes… before he could say anything he realized wat he have did… he was staring shreya's innocent, scared face…. Shreya had tightly closed her eyes… daya realized his mistake & he tries to stand but failed & again fall on shreya bcoz his bracelet & her watch got attached…. They both get relaxed… & slowly gets up from the bed… they were looking in each others eyes…. After some seconds shreya started trying to loosen up the knots….. suddenly sachin came & both of them hide their hands from him)

Sachin: arey, sir aap abhi tak taiyaar nhi huye…acp sir kabse aapko bula rhe hain…

Daya: haan… main bas aa he rha tha… I mean hum aa he rhe they

Sachin: shreya, purvi kahaan hai

(shreya was lost in thoughts nd wasn't listening to sachin)

Sachin: shreya…. (bit louder) shreyaaaaaa….

Shreya: (she came back from her thoughts) haaan… kuch kaha aapne

Daya: haan… purvi kahaan hai

Shreya: vo room mein… so rhi hai shayad

Sachin: thik hai, aap dono aa jaiye main ussey uthakr aata hun

(sachin leaves from there nd shreya leaves from their after loosening the knots… sachin was about to enter in the girls room but purvi opened the door… fully ready…)

Sachin: oh! U r ready… chale purvi

Purvi: yes sir… aap thik hain ab

Sachin: (smiles) yup…. Much better… thanks to u…. (whispers in her ears) kyumki aaj subah he muskaan ka call aaya tha…

Purvi: (she laughs a little) oooooooo…. Then… pleasures all mine

(both laughs at this… rajat saw both of them laughing… nd left from there in anger)

On the cafeteria, everyone was enjoying their tea nd coffee… nd planning for a place to visit for fun…. Purvi, sachin, rajat, day and shreya reaches their nd joined everyone… abhi nd tarika were sitting together enjoying their tea… but salukhe was angry to see both of them sitting together…

Acp: arey! Wahh…. Dono kitne acche lag rhe hain saath saath… hena salukhe

Salukhe: (angry) kya khaaaak ache lag rhe hain…. Kitni baar kaha hoga maine tarika ko iss abhijeet se dur rhne ke liye… par ye hai ki (acp interupts)

Acp: (irritated) kya yaar salukhe kud kud mat kr…. Tu kyun chidta hai abhijeet se…

Salukhe: acha main kud kud kr rha hun… acha dekh… dekh kya kr rha hai tera abhijeet

(abhi was holding tarika's hand nd telling her, her forecast… like future bf, husband, kids etc)

Tarika: (giggling) abhijeet…. Tum kya kr rhe ho… gud-gudi (tickling) ho rhi hai…

Abhi: main kya kr rha hun…. Acha aap concentrate kijiye… ye dekhiye (towards her hand showing her some lines) ye line dekh rhin hai… issey pata chalta hai ki tumhari life mein 'A' naam se koi aayega…

(suddenly pankaj comes to them nd interupts)

Pankaj: haan sir… par iss A ko ulta karenge toh V bann jaata hai na… aane ko toh V naam se bhi koi aa sakta hai…. Hena….

(everyone laughs at this)

Abhi: (shocked) pankaj dekh nhi rhe ho kitni imp… baat chal rhi hai

Sachin to daya: (smiles) sir ye abhijeet sir bhi na….

Daya: haan sachin ye abhijeet toh kuch bhi bolta hai…

Rajat: par sir, ek baat toh hai… abhijeet sir pyaar bhaut krte hai tarika se…

Shreya: sir ye baat shi kahi aapne

Salukhe: dekha tumne… kaisi kaisi baaten krta hai ye

Acp: (laughs) haan haan, par phir bhi kuch toh sochna hoga na inke bare mein… jaise shaadi vagera

Salukhe: (widen his eyes) shaadi…. inn dono ki….. kabhi bhi nhi sochunga iss bare mein main toh…

Acp: chal thik hai mat sochiyo…(thinks) par kbhi toh sochna padega he

Pankaj: sir, toh ye decide hua hai ki hum sab DONGRI chalengey….

Acp: thik hai chaltey hain phir….

(dongri is a place where there are lakes, big land like khet nd beautiful scenaries to see…. Within 20-30 mins… team reaches their destination… all divides themselves in grps…. )

Purvi: shreya…. Achi jageh hai na

Shreya: (she was staring daya) haan bhaut achi

Sachin: (sachin notices shreya) daya sir aapko kaisi lagi ye jageh

Daya: hmmmm….. achi hai….

(rajat was throwing stones in water nd sachin goes near him nd sits besides him)

Sachin: kya hua yaar…. Kafi gusse mein nazar aa rhe ho….

Rajat: kyun tumhe kya farak padta hai….

Sachin: yaar hua kya hai… maine kya kiya hai…. Jo inta gussa kr rha hai….

Rajat: kuch kiya…. Na… tu jaa yahaan se…. kisi or ko time de jaakr….

Sachin: kya? Ho kya gaya hai tujhe… kisko time dun… kya bol rha hai kuch samajh nhi aa rha hai mujhe

Rajat: dekh sachin, maine kaha mujhe tujhse baat nhi krni… toh plz jaa.. (little louder) jaaaaaaa

Everyone see towards them

Sachin: (calmed himself) batayega toh pata chalega na hua kya hai… bina matlb chilla rha hai….

(rajat stood up nd sachin also) Rajat: acha….. toh ek baat bata tu kal kahaan tha kal raat mein….

Sachin: main (he was about to say but rajat interupts)

Rajat: (terrace) chhat par vo bhi purvi ke saath… hena…

Sachin: haan toh

Rajat: toh… tu toh bol rha tha ki tu muskaan se bhaut pyaar krta hai….

Sachin: haan haan toh krta hun…. Toh usme purvi ka kya mtlb

Rajat: toh tu kal raat ko purvi ko kyun I love u bol rha tha…

Sachin: (was about to explain) kyunki… (rajat interupts)

Rajat: (vry angry) kyunki main bataun…. Kyunki tujhe ab muskaan nhi purvi pasand aa gyi hai… or tu isiliye usey dhoka de rha hai…. kyun… yhi baat hai na

Sachin: nhi…. Ye baat nhi hai… kal mujhe muskaan ki yaad aa rhi thi… isiliye purvi vahaan thi… or I love u main usey nhi…. Balki… main usey ye bata rha tha ki maine muskaan ko kaise propose kiya…. Kyunki vo jaanana chahti thi….

Rajat: (guilty) or vo hhhh… hug

Sachin: vo friendly hug tha….. bas…. or kuch jaanana hai tujhe…. Jahaan tujhe hona chahiye tha vahaan vo thi…. Pata hai rajat teri problem kya hai… ki tu humesha adhura sunta hai…. (sachin was about to leave but rajat stops him nd apologise)

Rajat: sorry sachin mujhe tujh par shak nhi krna chaiye tha… I m feeling really guilty

Sachin: (smiles) jaanta hun tujhe isiliye tujhe kuch nhi bol rha hun… suddenly sachin turns his head nd saw….. nd gets shoched but wen rajat saw…. He also gets shocked

**(sooooooo… who was there… kisko dekha rajat or sachin ne…. kahin acp, daya, abhi ya or koi….. oooopppsss ye jaanane ke liye aapko thoda wait krna padega…. Till then wait for the nxt chap… **

**Author's note: thanx guys… for ur reviews continue them… nd any mistake in my story plz let me know… b… bye tc of urself**


	7. Daya confused

**(Hiiiiiii…sssorryyyy… main jaanti hun ki maine aap sabko bhaut wait krvaya par main kya krti mera mann he nhi ho rha tha likhne ka… sooooo apologise…. Thanx a lot… I m happy that my story is getting gd reviews… sooooooo… here is the nxt chap…. Meet u at the end… )**

**Tum pucho or main na bataun aise toh halaat nhi**

**Ek zaraa sa dil tuta hai or toh koi baat nhi**

(I ended on the scene where sachin nd rajat saw someone….)

Here we goooooooooooo…..

Duos, tarika & shreya were roaming in the land (khet)

(PURVI was standing in front of rajat & sachin…. Both were shocked to see her… purvi stared rajat for 2-3 mins. With anger… she left from there with tears in her eyes)

Sachin: purviiii… (she was gone…. Walking very fast towards the lake… rajat & sachin were standing on their postion… still… with no movement…. Sachin looks rajat in a confused manner)

Rajat: (he see towards sachin & get scared to his face look) aise…. Aise kyun dekh rha hai

Sachin: (shouts) tu yahaan kya kr rha hai…. Ja uske peeche

Rajat: main kyun jaun…. Chidti hai toh chidne de…. Vaise bhi vo sirf ek galat faemi thi….

Sachin: ye mujhe pata hai…. Usey nhi…. Tuney usey hurt kiya hai jaakr mana usey

Rajat: (makes faces) main kyun manaun or vo bhi uss purvi ko

Sachin: (understood) ooooohhhhhh…. Hhhhhhhhhoooooooo…. MALE EGO…. Right

Rajat: (normally) NHI

Sachin: (he takes out a chewing gum from his pocket & started eating it) thik hai agar usney daya sir ya abhijeet sir mein se kisi ko bata dia toh… teri toh khair nhi…

Rajat: (he widens his eyes) nhi….. vo ais kuch nhi karegi

Sachin: kyun…. Vo aisa tujhse puch kr karegi kya

Rajat: magar…. Phir bhi (he saw sachin eating something) kya kha rha hai

Sachin: chewing gum… kyun

Rajat: ek mujhe bhi de

Sachin: (gives an angry look to rajat) rajat…. Jaaaa uske peeche

Rajat: acha acha… jar ha hu…. Gussa kyun ho rha hai

(rajat started walking in a hurry for purvi)

Sachin: (shouts) or haaaaaaannnn PROPOSE bhi kr dio

Rajat: (without turning he shouts) shut up… sachin

Sachin: (laughs) paagal

(sachin reaches to daya, shreya & abhi, tarika…)

Shreya: (she saw rajat calling purvi… actually shouting purvi's name, nd running behind her) Arey ye kya ho rha hai

The three turns towards the rajvi scene

Daya: (smiles) arey haan…. Rajat kya kr rha hai, or ye…(tries to see the girl) pur…. purvi ro kyun rhi hai

Sachin: haan sir, vo rot oh rhi hai… kyunki rajat… I mean…. Vo usey mana rha hai

Abhi: kyun…. Usney purvi ko rulaya

Tarika: maine inn dono ko ladte huey dekha hai… par aaj manaate huey pehli baar dekh rhi hun

Sachin: haan… par rajat usey hasaane ki koshish kr rha hai…

Abhi & Daya together: dekh kr toh nhi lagta

Rajat: purvi, ruko na… plzzzzzz… I m sorry…. I m really sorry… purrrrrrvvvvviiiiii…

Purvi: (in a crying tone, she was continuously walking) no rajat sir…. Aap jaiye yahaan se… mujhe aapse baat nhi krni… main abhi abhijeet sir or daya sir ko batati hun

Rajat: (murmurs) oh shit… ab toh rokna he padega…. Stop na purvi… (purvi sits on a big stone, crying…. Rajat gives her his hanky… he sits in front of her & she was about to go but he didn't let her go… he sits on his knees in front of her…. He wipes her tears)

Purvi: (crying) kitna galat sachte hain aap.. ek cid officer hote huey bhi itni galat soch

Rajat: sorry purvi…. Vo sirf ek galat faemi thi… jo ab dur ho gyi hai… acha main tumhe manaane ke liye ….. ek gaana gaata hun.. **kal ko…** (she gets up from there nd started walking)

Purvi: mujhe nhi sunna aapka gaana… (she suddenly stops… coz rajat starts singing)

**Kal ko bhulun na **

**Kal toh beeta re**

**Sooni chaukhat pe dekho aaj baitha re**

**Yahan wahan yahan wahan firta main jahan tahan kahan kahan **

**Hui hai jo khata khata khata khata**

**Yaara hume maaf krdo na**

Rajat: (he comes near to purvi) plzz…. Maaf krdo na

Purvi: (smiles) thik hai sir but only dis time

Rajat: thank u… & agli baar aisa phir kabhi nhi hoga

Rajat: (thinks… & makes expression like "mission complete") inn ladkiyon ke bhi kitne nakhre hotey hain

Purvi: sir… aap kya soch rhe hain….

Rajat: ku.. kuch nhi chalo..

(after rajvi's sorry drama they joins everyone in the land area)

Abhi: tarika ji

Tarika: haan, bolo (waliking)

Abhi: (makes a shyly face) mujhe aapse kuch kehna hai

Tarika: (rolling her hanky around her fingers, nervous) kaho…

Abhi: vo…..(somebody shouts & grabs her attention...)

Pankaj: siiiiiiiiiiiirrrrrr…

(everyone came near him… except acp nd salukhe nd shreya also)

Sachin: kya hua pankaj… tum kyun chillaye

Purvi: kya hua… tum thik toh ho

Pankaj: mujhe chhodo vo dekho NADIIIII (lake)

Daya: off! Tum bhi na pankaj dara diya

Abhi: haan, isme bhi koi chilaane wali baat hai

Pankaj: chaliye na sir vahaan chalkr baithte hai… thodi der

Freddy: haan sir chalet hain…. (to pankaj) chalo chalo

(shreya was busy in her own world…. She was sitting on grass skeptical lost nd tensed thinking about none other than DAYA)

Shreya: (murmuring) vaise samajh nhi aa rha hai… pehle daya sir ka mujhe achanak chocolates… mtlb (infuriated) wrappers bhejna phir mere room mein aana… upar terrace par akele baithna or apne apse he baatein krna… phir meri chinta krna…. Ye sab ho kya rha hai…. Kahin vo bhi mujhse… nhi nhi aisa nhi ho sakta…. Par shayad ho bhi sakta hai… par agar aisa hai toh vo mujhse keh dete… (she was enraged nd irritated from daya and his new behavior towards her)

(suddenly some one came near her nd sits besides her)

Stranger: kya main aapse baat kr sakta hun

Shreya: (indecisive state) lekin aap hain kon

St: aap meri chhodiye… par aap mujhe ye bataiye ki aap mujhe dukhi lag rhi hai… kyun?

Shreya: nhi… toh… aisi koi baat nhi hai

St: acha thik hai apki baat maan lete hain… par aise insaan akele tabhi baithta hai jab uska dil tuta ho ya phir usey pyaar hua ho

Shreya: nhi… mujhe koi pyar vyar nhi hua hai

St: chaliye ye toh pata chal gya ki ye Dil Ki Dikkat hai

Shreya: mtlb….?

St: mtlb…. Ki aapko kisi se pyar hai… ya phir aap usey bata nhi pa rhi ho ya phir ye bhi ho sakta hai ki vo kisi or se pyaaa (shreya interupted)

Shreya: nhi vo kisi or se pyar nhi kr sakte

St: (he smiles) hmmmmm…. Toh batayiye kon hai vo

Shreya remained silent

St: acha thik hai… ab ye he bata dijiye ki aapka naam kya hai… aap kya krti hai… vagera vagera

Shreya: vo.. main shreya or main ek c…. (purvi shouts from a distance)

Purvi: shreya aa naaaa kitne mazey aa rhe hain

Shreya: nhiii pruvi tum log mazey karo

(There in the group… daya saw shreya was talking to someone else)

Rajat: (patts his shoulder) sachin… sunn

Sachin: haan

Rajat: ye shreya… kissey baat kr rhi hai

Sachin: (without seeing towards shreya) hoga koi tu chhod na tu dekh.. dekh dekh… (again both get busy in throwing stones in lake nd teasing pankaj nd freddy)

Now shreya….

St: batayiye! Kon hai vo… (shreya was staring daya nd the person shakes her shoulder a bit…. She comes out of her view)

Shreya: haan… haan boliye… aap kuch bol rhe they

St: lagta hai vo aapke frnds hain…. Ek min… kahin apka rajkumar vhin toh nhi

Shreya: (she gives him a unpleasant look) aap ye batayiye ki ye rajkumar.. rajkumar kya laga rakha hai… unka naam daya hai… behtar hoga aap unhe daya he bulayen… (she realized wat she have said)

St: (he was overjoyed nd jubliant) kya? Kya kaha aapne uska naam daya… mtlb apna daya…. Mtlb C.I.D officer sr. inspector Daya… oh god I can't believe it… meri bhabhi

Shreya: ji…

St: mtlb hone waali

Shreya: aap… aap… daya sir ko jaante hai

St: haan… bilkul…. Vo toh mera bachpan ka dost hai…

(The stranger saw tears in her eyes.. he asked her the reason nd she told him to not to tell daya about wat I feel about him… he promised her that he will not reveal the secret)

St: ok sooooooo… ab toh aap mat roiye… nd haan my name is Samay…

Shreya: cid officer shreya

Samay: ooookkk… let's be frnds…

(both shake hands)

Samay: aap mujhe sam bhi bula sakti hain…

Shreya: (smiles) hmmmm…

Sam: ok… then chalen

Shreya: (stupefied) kahaan?

Sam: sabse milne

Shreya: okkk

(Abhi nd tarika saw shreya was laughing, enjoying with a stranger… they both started a convo on them unaware of daya's presence… who was just standing behind them)

Abhi: tarika ji… ye ladka kon hai shreya ke saath

Tarika: pata nhi…. Shayad shreya ka koi dost hoga

Abhi: shayad koi khaaas dost.. (they both started laughing)

Tarika: (in a teasing tone) vaise… dikhne kaafi handsome hai… henaa

Abhi: (jealous) Handsome… nhi thik thak he hai…

Tarika: mmmm… dekho toh sahi, kya hairstyle hai (abhi checks his hairstyle) kya looks hai, kya face hai

Abhi: chaliye na hum chalet hain yahaan se

Tarika: kyun, itna maza aa rha hai… itna acha mausam hai… log bhi bhaut ache hain

Abhi: (angry) thik hai aap rhiye main jar ha hun

Tarika: (thinks) lagta hai naaraz ho gye, manaana padega… (makes face like a cute nd innocent baby) tum mujhe chhod ke jaa rha ho

Abhi: (he stops… nd felt like sorry… he see towards her)

Tarika: thik hai jao, tum bhi jao

Abhi: arey main toh mazak kr rha tha… main aapko chhod ke kaise ja sakta hun

Tarika: (laughs) vaise, vo ladka hai bhaut smart…

Abhi: (thinks- tarika phir shuru ho gyi) kuch or baat krte hain na (& suddenly he rolls his head here nd there & saw daya standing behind them… but daya didn't notice abhi's view)

Abhi: (little bit loud so that daya could hear every word) haaaannnnn…. Sahi bol rhi ho tarika… kitna smart or handsome ladka hai vo…

(tarika was confused that abhi was not jealous but complimenting that guy)

Abhi: dono kitne ache lag rhe hain saath saath… lagat hai vo shreya ka BF hai

Tarika: abhijeet… kya bol rhe ho…. Achanak kya ho gya hai tumhe

Abhi: mujhe.. mujhe kuch bhi toh nhi… par dekho shreya kitni khush hai apne (giving stress on word) BF ke saath

Tarika: (thinks) achanak inhe kya ho gya…. Abhijeet, thik toh ho na

Abhi: haaan… tarika

(daya leaves from there in anger nd jealousy)

Tarika: (she gets upset) main toh mazak kr rhi thi or tum ho ki…

Abhi: haan… toh main bhi toh mazak kr rha tha

Tarika: matlb?

Abhi: vo… daya peeche khada tha na…

Tarika: (didn't undersatand) toh!

Abhi: hhhhhuuuuuhh! Dayaaaaaa….. peeeche khada tha… shreyaaaa… dayaaaa… samjhi

Tarika: oh… haaannnn isiliye tum uss ladke ki taareef kr rhe they

Abhi: haaaaaannn, or nhi toh kya?

Tarika: mtlb! Pehle jealous ho rhe they na…..

Abhi: (hesitates) main… n..hhii nhi toh

Tarika: (gives him ' that she knows everything' look) abhijeet!

(both laughs)

Tarika: par ye ladka hai kon…

Abhi: pata lagana padega

(shreya and sam reaches to all of them)

Sachin: (gleefull) shreya tumne kitna kuch miss kr dia… hum kitne mazey kr rhe they

Shreya: (smiles) koi baat nhi sir

(abhi was trying his memory whether he knows the guy or not)

Abhi: shreya ye ….

Sam: ohhh … let me guess… a..a..app sr. inspector Abhijeet hai na… daya ke dost

Abhi: tu…tum… sa…

Sam: sahi pehchaana main samay… samay jain… u can call me sam

Abhi: (with a merry smile) arey sam…(abhi hugs him) daya ne bataya tha tumhare bare mein… (seperates)

Sam: acha… mujhe toh laga tha ki cid officer banne ke baad vo mujhe bhul he gya hoga

Rajat: nhi sam aisi koi baat nhi hai… daya sir apne puraane doston ko kabhi nhi bhulte

Sam: vaise aap sab… I mean… (abhi interupted)

Abhi: (he started introducing everyone to sam… but our lovely shreya was searching for the charming dude nd his prince charming DAYA)

Sam: aap sabse milkr bhaut khushi hui…. Vaise daya nazar nhi aa rha hai

Sachin: (searching him here nd there) aaa…. Mm….. yhin toh they

Pankaj: (busy in tying up his boots thread) haaaaannn… sir lekin abhi abhi gusse mein gaadi ki taraf chale gaye

Tarika: gusse mein… kyun

Freddy: (scared) gggg…. Guu…gussey mein, arey baap re

Pankaj: sir….. apko toh pata hai na… daya sir toh humesha he gusse mein rhte hain… ho gyi hogi koi baat

(abhi gives him a boiled nd horrific look & he stopped his rubbishness)

Sam: abhijeet sir kya vo abhi bhi bhaut gussa krta hai kya jaise pehle karta tha

Abhi: nhi nhi aisi koi baat nhi hai

Purvi: kya! Daya sir pehle bhaut gussa krte they

Sam: haan purvi… pehle vo bhaut gussa krta tha… ek baar toh.. (abhi cuts him)

Abhi: par ab nhi krta… or uska dil…. Uska dil bhi bhaut acha hai

Sam: haan sir ye baat toh sahi kahi hai aapne

(shreya was going towards the car but tarika stops her..)

Tarika: kahaan ja rhi hai shreya

Shreya: kahin nhi bas…aise he

(daya was sitting in the car & was very annoyed nd aggressive from shreya…. He was unable to digest that shreya have a bf rather than him at that place… coincidently shreya's no. speed dialed from daya's cell which daya was unware of… shreya saw daya was calling her so she picked up the call but didn't received any reply… but… something really imp. She heard from DAYA)

Daya: kon tha vo, pata nhi kiske saath ghoom rhi thi.. (Murmuring) vaise main kyun soch rha hun itna… (shreya was listening to him quietly) kyun … itna bura kyun lag rha hai mujhe…. Andr se toh jealouse feel ho rha hai…. Nhi… nhi (he gets out of the car nd bangs his hand on the bonnet of the car, the cell was in his pocket) nhi nhi… aisa nhi ho sakta… mujhe pyaar or vo bhi ussey… nhi daya… tu kya soch rha hai… agar usey pata chalega toh vo kya sochegi tere bare mein… par ho sakta hai vo bhi tujhse pyaar… pata nhi par main or nhi soch sakta iss bare mein… mujhe lagta hai mujhe…(shreya cuts the call… she was sad & thinking about the girl… which daya was talking about) mujhe abhijeet se baat krni chahiye shayad vo he meri help kar sakta hai… par agar vo ladka sach mein SHREYA ka bf hua toh!

Shreya: (murmuring) daya sir kiski baat kr rhe they… shayad mmeerrriiii… nhi… kya soch rhi hai shreya…par mujhe itna toh pata hai ki daya sir ki life mein or koi ladki toh nhi hai…. Phir main nhi toh KON

In the car, daya starts the car nd played a song nd went in a deep thought

**Dilko Tumse Pyaar Hua Pehli Baar Hua  
Tumse Pyaar Hua Main Bhi Aashiq Yaar Hua  
Pehli Baar Hua Tumse Pyaar Hua  
Chaayi Hain Betaabi Meri Jaan Kahon Main Kya Karoon  
**

**Kho Gaya Main Khayalon Mein  
Ab Neend Nahin hai Aankhon Mein  
Karvate Bas Badalta Hoon  
Ab Jaagta Hoon Main Raaton Mein  
Ab Doori Na Sehni Har Lamha Kehta Hain  
Na Jaane Haal Mera Aisa Kyon Rehta Hain  
Main Deewana Tera Bangaya Jaane Jaana  
Main Fasana Tera Bangaya Jaane Jaana  
Haseena Gori Gori Churaye Chori Chori  
Churaye Dil Chori Chori Chori Chori Chori  
Dilko Tumse Pyaar Hua Pehli Baar Hua  
Tumse Pyaar Hua Main Bhi Aashiq Yaar Hua  
Pehli Baar Hua Tumse Pyaar Hua**

(abhi came near the car nd saw daya was lean back on the seat… he thought for scaring him so he pressed the car horn… daya instantly opened his eyes)

Daya: kya yaar tum bhi na

Abhi: kya kr rha hai yahaan akele akele.. shreya toh vahaan hai…

Daya: haan maaloom hai (realizes wat he said)

Abhi: annnnnn… toh bhaisahab or kya kya pata hai…

Daya: yaar abhijeet…. (abhi interupts)

Abhi: acha acha gussa mat ho… hum sab hotel vaapas ja rhe hai na… toh main toh bas tujhe dhund rha tha… chal gaadi start kr

(everyone sits in the car except sam bcoz he left for his work.. coincidently nobody told daya about sam)

(In their respective rooms everyone was having a peaceful sleep after having lots n lots of fun in dongri… In the boys room daya was not sleeping but thinking about shreya… he was loving the love feeling… the awesomatic feeling felt by him like never before… NEW FEELING, FRESH FEELIING, THE LOVE FEELING… abhi woke up nd saw daya smiling lost in his own world)

Abhi: daya… kya hua tu soya nhi

Daya: nhi yaar neend nhi aa rhi

Abhi: (in a mischievous tone) haan haan… aayegi bhi kaise jabbbb… (gives an evil smile to daya)

Daya: ache bhale so rhe they tum toh? Phir kyun jag gaye

Abhi: arey naaraz kyun ho rha hai

Daya: (he lowers his head)

Abhi: kya hua daya kuch pareshaan lag rha hai

Daya: hmmm…. Kuch baat krni thi tumse

Abhi: haan bata kya hua

Daya: abhijeet vo… shre… (someone knocks the door)

Abhi: ruk main dekhta hun

(he opens the door & saw purvi)

Abhi: purvi… aao aao

Purvi: sir vo… maine aapko disturb toh nhi kiya na

Daya: arey… nhi nhi

**(nd then the curly girl enters… my Abhi's girl enters TARIKA)**

Tarika: vo daya hum soch rhe they ki hum sab sham ko disc chalen

Daya: disc…. Tarika tumhe kabse discos mein interest aa gya

Abhi: haan tarika… discs…

Tarika: kyun… tum nhi chal rhe ho

Abhi: nhi maine aisa kab kaha

Tarika: haan toh phir… chalo na daya… abhijeet mazey aayegey

Purvi: haan sir hum sab chal rhe hain… main, aap, rajat sir, tarika, sachin sir, abhijeet sir, freddy sir, pankaj

Daya: or shreya

Purvi arey haaaannn vo bhi

Abhi: thik hai phir chalte hain

(abhi was happy to see tarikas happy nd excited face)

(At 9:30pm everyone went to disc after taking permission from Acp… all of them went to MARSALA DISCO… they enters in the disco nd ordered soft drinks for the girls nd the other boys… daya was having his drink like others & someone puts a hand on his shoulder… he turns & saw)

St: kaise ho daya sir

Daya: (very happy) Sam tu yahaan… oh god… nice to see u buddy (he hugs him) itne time baad

Sam: so toh hai… par main tujhse bhaut naaraz hun… milne kyun nhi aaya .… bangalore aaya or milne bhi nhi aaya… or dongri par bhi nhi mila… vo toh acha hua ki abhijeet sir or baaki sab bhi mil gaye they… par tu kahaan chala gaya

Daya: tu dongri aaya tha par… mujhe (abhi cuts him)

Abhi: sam…

Purvi: hi sam… ab toh or bhi maza aayega kyunki tum jo aa gye ho

Sam: ya right… or ab sab dance krengey… (he was searching for someone) ye… shreya nazar nhi aa rhi hai

Purvi: yahin toh thi….

Daya: tu jaanta hai shreya ko

Sam: haaan sbse pehle vohi toh thi jisse main mila tha

Shreya: hey! Hi sam

Sam: hi shreya (nd gives her a naughty look… which get easily noticed by daya… now he was confirmed that sam was with shreya in dongri)

Daya: yaar same k baat puchun

Sam: puch mere yaar… kya shreya teri… (sam interupts) xcuse me waiter get me some alcohol…

Daya: saaammmm

Sam: zyaada mat soch… thodi si hai… or vaise bhi zyaada strong nhi hai.. haan tu bol tu kuch keh rha tha…

Daya: haan vo… (sam interrupts)

Sam: (suuuper excited nd haapy) pata hai vo cilji hai na usne mujhe haan keh diya… hum teen saal se relationship mein… cool na… oh… lets go dance krne chalte hain… come on guys it's time for dancing…

Purvi: haan… sachin sir chaliye.. shreya tu bhi chal…

Shreya: main…

Purvi: haan chal (pulls her hand nd takes her on the dance floor)

Tarika: chalo abhijeet… ye freddy or pankaj kahaan hai

Rajat: vo dono toh dance krne mein busy hai

(Abhi tarika sam shreya purvi nd sachin were dancing on the dance floor & rajat nd daya were jealous to see friendliness btw purvi sam nd shreya… everyone danced for half n hour… shreya was happy with sam which made daya feel insecure… shreya came at the desk for some drinks to chill)

Shreya: offff! I'm sooo tired? Waiter… plz me something strong

Waiter: mam here is ur drink

Shreya: thank you

(waiter gives the drinks but it got exchange from some other person… mistakenly she drank alcohol… after drinking the alcohol her head started spinning so she left the disc without telling anyone)

Daya: (shouts) abhijeet chalo boss… late ho rha hai… sam, purvi, sachin

Rajat: sir main pankaj or freddy ko le kr aata hun

Daya: hmmmm… aajao yar… (softly) ye shreya kahaan gyi (he started looking here nd there)

Purvi : chaliye sir

Pankaj: hoooooooooaaahhhh! Thak gye, mujhe toh neend aa rhi hai

Abhi: hotel jaakr sona, chalo tarika

Tarika: abhijeet bhaut neend aa rhi hai

Abhi: tarika chalo toh sahi…

Sachin: shreya kahaan hai

Rajat: bhar hogi shayad

(everyone exits from there… tarika, freddy, pankaj were looking like sleepy bears)

Outside the disco

(Daya, Abhi, sachin purvi, rajat nd sam saw crowd outside)

Daya: ye bheed kaisi

(All of them were shocked to see someone was drunked nd shouting on the bouncers creating a scene)

**So guys…. End this chap… I hope u like it… vaise kon hoga… kisne itna bada scene create kiya.. ye aap sab jaan he chuke honge… but but but mere nxt chap ka bhi wait kijiye… kya pata kaisa twist laun… plzzzzzz review haan… I m dying to get ur reviews… plz aap sabke reviews he mujhe aagey likhne ke liye motivate karenge… by.. tc love u all**


	8. Ab Kya Karega Daya

Oooooooohhhhh…. I m rrrrrrrrrrrrreeeeeeaaaaaalllllly sorry for the vry vry vry vry late update… as aap sab se kya chhupana but I was really busy this week… the exams… hw… nd many more work… hey guys… yesterdays storm was reaaaalllllyyyy vry bad… I hope u nd ur family's r alright… soooooooo… enough of my talks…. here the nxt chap…. Read nd reviewwwwwww pllllllzzzzzzzzzz…..

**Khwabon mein mere tum aate ho**

**Sapne hazaar dikhate ho**

**Aankhen kholun toh tum nazar aate ho**

**Chhuna chahun toh gayab ho jaate ho**

**Sochti hun ki kehdun tumse apne dil ki baat**

**Phir na jaane main kyun ruk jaati hun **

**Kya bataun apne dil ka haal **

**Mann mein rehta hai ek he sawaal **

**Kya pyaar usey bhi hai mujhse**

**Ya phir anjaan ban rha hai vo khudse**

(Earlier I ended at, that someone was screaming outside the disc… nd our cops were shocked to see the person….)

(The person was none other than our cute daya's lover SHREYA… she was drunk nd shouting on the bouncers)

Shreya: aaaeeeeee….. h.. hato yahaan se…nhi toh main apne sir ko bata dungi… jaaa… jao yahaan se… chhodo mujhe, (she tries to unloose her hand from the bouncers)

Bouncer 1: (in an angry tone) mam jaiye yahaan se… pata nhi pee kar aa jate hai… jaiye yahaan se

(Both the bouncers were holding her from both sides… she was trying hard to get loose from there grip)

Shreya: you duffer… how.. how could u say that to me… ruk tujhe toh main batati hun

(the bouncers left her bcoz of her warning… before she could do anything daya runs to her & stops her by holding her wrist tightly… shreya was being restless nd was not standing at one place… she was in full mood of fighting.. daya was trying hard to control her… he leaves her hand from his grip and held her from waist so that she could not ran nd fight with the bouncers..she was moving her hand continuously towards the bouncers so that she could just catch one bouncer nd beat him…)

Bouncer2: arey.. arey hatiye yahaan se…(both were trying to save themselves from shreya… they were retreating themselves bcoz of her hand movements which were moving like an uncontrollable plane) sir le kr jaiye inhe yahaan se …jab gf sambhali nhi jaati toh banaate kyun hain…

Daya: (shocked) dekho! (shreya stops… nd interupts)

Shreya: (with a cute smile nd bubbly voice) kya daya sir… mere bf…. (daya leaves her, she shouts) Aaaaaeeeee yeee (softly) mere bf nhi hain… ye toh mere senior boss hain…. Senior Inspector Daya… oooops (she holds her ears… nd see towards daya) sooorrryy… (nd then back to bouncers) Senior Inspector Daya **SIR**… (she see towards her wrist which was holded by daya) arey… sir aap… aap chodiye mujhe … (daya left her hand… she was unable to stand straight nd was about to fall)

Daya: shre….

Shreya: (balances herself) main… main thik hun… main thik hun

(pankaj, freddy, tarika wakes up bcoz of the scene created by daya's beautiful queen shreya.. shreya see towards sam who was standing beside Abhi..)

Shreya: Saaaaaaaaaammmmmm…. Tumko toh maine sab bataya thaaaa…. Na… hennnnaaaa… ki main, daya sir… bolo.. (she pulls his cheeks little bit)

Sam: (stammers) mmm…. Mmujhe….. mujhe nhi toh.. (daya was seeing towards him… shreya noticed this)

Shreya: (she see towards sam with angry eyes) Jhooth… darne… darne ki zarurat nhi hai… arey ye tumhare bachpan ke dost hain.. or… or (raises her hands & spins) mere HEEEEEEERRRRRROOOOOOO….. (daya was shocked bcoz of her behavior… & other people were laughing & the other cid cops were trying hard to control there laughter.. she comes closer to daya) Apko pata hai maine kitna socha aapke bare mein… (she goes to abhi balancing herself) abhijeet sir aapke daya ne jab mujhe chocolates ki jageh (acts like a cute baby) Wrapers bheje they na... mujhe bura nhi laga tha.. (daya was confused… & then shreya goes to purvi) p…. puur… purvii tujhe toh pata hai na ki main, daya sir.. (& laughs like a little kid)

Daya: (he interrupts with anger in his eyes nd voice) bhaut ho gaya shreya… tumne bhaut pee li hai… ab chalo yahan se

Shreya: (her face becomes like she was about to cry) aap mujh…. Mujh par chillaye… (daya makes face of irritation..) nhi… main nhi jaungi, mujhe nhi jaana.. (smiles & see towards daya) mujhe toh aapke saath dance krna hai… jaise… (thinks for a while) sachin sir or purvi ne kiya… mmmmmm… (murmurs) nhi ye dono toh dost hain…. Haaan… jaise (shouts) abhijeet sir or tarika ne kiya… like gf nd bf

(Abhi, tarika, purvi, rajat, sachin, freddy & pankaj were shocked to see shreya in this kind of **AVATAR**)

Daya: shreya kya kr rhi ho…. Kyun tamasha bana rhi ho apna bhi or humara bhi.. (he holds her hand) chalo ab

Shreya: (she see towards her hand nd then to daya… she unloose her hand from his grip) chhodiye mujhe, kyun pakda mera haath… vaise toh keh nhi sakte ki (shouts) SHREYA I LOVE YOU (normal tone) or… me.. mera.. haath pakad kar huk jataa rhe hain… rukiye… (she goes to sachin nd holds his hand and takes him to Abhi) sachin sir aapko bhi pata hai… or abhijeet sir aap bhi jaante hain ki main… main daya sir se kitna **pyaar** krti hun (she goes back to daya… daya was shocked to hear this) aap nhi bolengey…. (she gets sored) thik hai… mat kahiye aap.. aaap… mat boliye, mat batayiye apne dil ki baat… meri toh kabhi himmat nhi hoti ki aapko apne dil ki baat bataun… (she stops for some seconds) par aaj, (she shouts) aaj main sabke saamne…yaad rakhiyega sabke saamne main shreya… cid officer shreya kehti hun ki.. I LOVE YOU… I LOVE YOU DAYA SIR… jab main pehli baar aayi thi na bureau mein or jab maine aapko pehli baar dekha … pata nhi kyun apni nazaren nhi hataa payi aap par se… phir dheere dheere aapko jaana maine…(tears started rolling from her eyes) phir phechaana maine or phir pata nhi kab pyaar ho gya aap se… (she kneel downs in front of him nd holds both his hands) bhaut chahti hun main aapko… (she stands… it was difficult for daya to handle the situation coz of romantic atmosphere.. he wanted to wipe her tears but something stopped him from doing so…somewhere he was disappointed from shreya) (she speaks bit louder) main aapse bhaut bhaut bhaut PYAAAR krti hun… (she kisses daya on his cheek, everyone was stunned by her action… she again shouts I LOVE YOU nd faits in daya's arms)

(After all this scene, all rushed to the hotel… nobody talked in the car… abhi was sitting beside daya & he was driving, shreya was sleeping, keeping her head on purvi's shoulder nd purvi's head was on rajat's shoulder…. pankaj nd freddy were sleeping at the back seat… sachin was looking outside the window… he was smilling nd enjoying the drive, the night… the cold air was making him relax after the mess created by shreya…)

Sachin: (thinking) finally shreya ne bol he di daya sir ko apne dil ki baat.. par kya daya sir bhi… par… jo bhi ho… usey sharab nhi peeni chahiye thi… pata nhi kal ka suraj kya le kar aayega shreya ki life mein… I hope shreya ke saath kal sab kuch thik ho… aaj jo bhi kuch hua usey dekh kr aisa lagta hai daya sir bhaut naaraz hain… hmmm… naaraz toh shayad sab he honge… par kal kya hoga ye toh kal he pata chalega…. (They reaches the hotel at 10:40 pm, boys went to their rooms nd girls went to their rooms)

In the boys room

Abhi: daya… vo abhi jo (daya interupts)

Daya: (not in a mood to talk) dekho boss.. mujhe kisi ke bhi bare mein koi baat nhi krni hai

Abhi: hmmm… Thik hai.. gd night

(boys went to sleep except daya.. he was unable to sleep the whole ngt… ngt scene was not letting him to close his eyes nd sleep… the scene was continuously keeping him away from relaxation)

Daya: (thinking) ye kya kiya shreya tumne… pyaar ka izhaar vo bhi NASHE mein… kehna toh main bhi chahta hun ki main bhi tumse… bas himmat nhi hoti hai.. par shreya tumhari iss harkat se main bilkul bhi khush nhi hun…

In the MRG…, **(the lovely happening mrg for all the people in the world but not for our cops & especially DAYA's beautiful doll SHREYA)**

In the Girls room,

Shreya: (she wakes up at 9:00am… keeping her hand on her head which was paining badly) oh… god… mera sar… aaaaaahhhhh… itna dard ho rha hai… yaar pata nhi kya ho gya hai… (Tarika was combing her hair & purvi was sitting beside shreya with sad face) lagta hai kuch zyaada he der jag li main kal raat… shaayad tabhi itna… aaaaaahhhhh… dard ho rha hai…(tarika makes faces in anger while looking towards the mirror…) (shreya to tarika) tarika yaar koi davai de de… sir bhaut … dukh rha hai…

Purvi: (in a taunting tone) vo toh hoga he… (gets up from the bed) itni pee jo lit hi raat mein… sar toh ghoomega he… tu kahe toh sharab mangva dun

Tarika: (taunts) puch kyun rhi hai purvi mangva he de na….

Shreya: (shocked & confused) kya? Kya bol rhi ho tum dono… (she gets up from the bed & stands on her feet but bcoz of her headache she didn't balanced herself & again sits on the bed ) aaaaaahhhhhh!

Purvi: shreya… araam se…

Shreya: kya bol rhi ho yaar tum dono… maine sharab pee…kabhi nhi

Tarika: (sits beside her) shreya tujhe kuch bhi yaad nhi hai ki kal kya hua

Shreya: (simple tone) nhi…(places her fringe from her finger behind her ear… & calmness in her voice) tum log toh aise keh rhe ho jaise maine koi tamasha kiya ho..

(purvi & tarika look towards eachother & then to shreya)

Purvi & tarika together: **HAAN**

Shreya: kya? Kya kiya maine… kisi ko kuch… kuch ulta pulta toh nhi kaha na… bola na…. (tarika & purvi explains everything to her… that wat she did last night) ohhhh! God ye maine kya kar diya…

(someone knocks at the door)

Tarika: main dekhti hun… (she opens the door, & saw rajat) oh… tum ho.. aao aao

Rajat: (smiles) gd mrg… dr. tarika…(he see towards shreya & didn't even smiled…

Tarika: rajat vo… kal jo bhi kuch hua….

Rajat: (he interupts) vaise main toh ye bataane aya tha ki Acp sir shreya ko bula rahe hain..

Purvi: acp sir… shreya ko… par rajat sir ye toh aap bhi jaante hain na.. ki kal jo bhi hua vo sab galati se hua…

Rajat: haan purvi par… ab vo bula rahe hain.. toh jaana toh padega he…

Shreya: thik hai sir… aap chaliye… main aati hun

Rajat: nhi shreya tum mere saath abhi chalo

Shreya: thik hai sir…

(shreya goes with rajat to meet acp)

In the corridor, when they were going towards the acp's room

Shreya: rajat sir… kal raat ke liye I… m…(he cuts her)

Rajat: mujhe kyun sorry bol rhi ho… jo bhi hua…

Suddenly daya comes

Daya: arey rajat vo…. (he see towards shreya & without saying anything he leaves from there)

Shreya: (thinking) lagta hai naaraz hain… hmmmm… hona bhi chaiye… jo kuch bhi kal hua…

Rajat: jao shreya acp sir ka room aa gya hai

Shreya: ji sir.. (she went inside & after 20-25 mins. She came outside with tears in her eyes)

(shreya came to her room… purvi & tarika saw her crying)

Tarika: kya hua shreya… ro kyun rhi hai… kya bola acp sir ne

(shreya was continuously crying & not replying her)

Pruvi: bol na shre… kya hua… kya baat hui… kuch toh bata

(shreya picks her bag & started putting her clothes in it… tarika & purvi were unable to understand that wat was going on… they were continuously asking her… the reason behind her packing the clothes)

Tarika: kya ua… tu kuch toh bol… (she stops her and pulls her hand & makes her sit on the couch) bata ab…

Shreya: (crying badly) vo… vo… acp sir ne mujhe mum… Mumbai jaane ke liye kaha hai abhi.. unhone… ka…kaha ki mujhe abhi yahaan se jaana hoga… mujhe cid mein rehne ka koi hak nhi hai… kal raat jo bhi kuch hua uske vajeh se… unhone mu… mujhe.. abhi jaane ko kaha hai… (she started crying more badly… nd tarika hugs he… purvi was also crying & was also not feeling good for shreya… as watevr happened last nght was not intentional… tarika separates her from the hug nd wipes her tears)

Tarika: main abhi aati hun… purvi tu… tu… isey jaane mat dio… main bas abhi aayi

(In the boys room everyone was freshen up but nobody was talking… there was a complete silence in the room… like silence in a library…tarika came into the room without knocking… she opened the room vry harshly)

Tarika: (panicking) abhijeet… abhijeet… kahan ho tum

Daya: tarika… kya hua… kuch hua kya? Sab thik toh hai

Tarika: daya… abhijeet kahaan hai

Daya: vo… toh restroom mein hai… tum mujhe batao kya hua

Tarika: vo…vo… acp sir… ne

Daya: kyaa….. acp sir ne kya… ruko… sachin paani le kar aao… tarika tum baitho..(he makes her sit on the couch… meanwhile comes out of the restromm & saw tarika panicking)

Abhi: tarika… (comes towards her) kya hua tarika…haa…bolo

Tarika: abhijeet… daya… acp sir ne (in a crying tone) acp sir ne shreya ko abhi Mumbai jaane ko kaha hai….

Abhi & daya together: KYA?

Sachin: par kyun…

Tarika: (she wipes her tears) vo kal jo bhi kuch shreya ne kiya… uss vajeh se vo usey Mumbai jaane ko keh rhen hain…

**(**Freddy was hiding himself from everyone**)**

Abhi: sir aisa kaise kr sakte hain…tarika ji aap shreya ke paas jaiye… tab tak hum acp sir se baat krte hain

Tarika: hmmm thik hai

Daya: tarika

Tarika: haan… (he wanted to ask about shreya but stopped)

Daya: kuch nhi…

(they went to acp's room…In girls room shreya had packed her bag… she was insisting them to let her go… tarika & purvi were stopping her… In the acp's room abhi, daya, sachin were present… they were insisting acp to not do so with shreya…. But acp refused & ordered them to leave..acp reasoned them that… as shreya was drunked last night which was against the rules of cid… she has broken the rules nd laws… so she has to leave Bangalore today itself or may be wen they will reach Mumbai she will have leave the job of C.I.D toooo)

Acp: (in an ordering tone) sachin… dekh lena agar shreya ready ho toh usey airport chhod aana

Daya: par sir….

Acp: (interrupts in anger) daya… mujhe or kuch nhi sunna tum ab jaa sakte ho

Abhi: sir… pllzzzzzzz…

Acp: (very angry) aaaaaaabbbbbhhhiiiiijjjjeeettt…

(they left from acp's room.. everyone went to the girls room… shreya was crying badly…. Everyone was feeling bad for her… sachin came & told everyone about acp's decision… which was quite hurting…seeing shreya in this condition abhi pulss daya's hand nd takes him outside the room in the corridor)

Abhi: (shouts at daya) bhaut ho gaya daya…. Ab bhi kuch nhi bolega ya abhi bhi tujhe iss bare mein koi baat nhi krni hai… (softly nd calmly) shreya jaa rhi hai… rok le usey… (little bit louder tone) usne toh bol di apne dil ki baat… tu kab bolega… kab bolega daya… aaj nhi bola toh kabhi nhi bol paayega

Daya: par abhijeet.. vo nashe mein…. (abhi cuts him)

Abhi: vo nashe mein thi toh kya hua… kam se kam usne himmat toh ki tujhse sach kehne ki… apne pyaar ka izhaar krne ki… (keeping his hand on daya's shoulder) rok le useyday…. Rok le usey… kahin der na ho jaaye….

Daya: par… acp sir…

Abhi: (gets irritated) arey sir ko main dekh lunga… tu jaa…

(Daya hugs him & leaves)

**A/N: hey guys… so ab kuch zyaada suspense toh raha nhi… soooo this time I'll update sooonnn… hmmmm further there is my dashing abhi's brilliant mind nd lots n lots of romance btw the couples… till then keep reviewing nd liking my story… love u allll…. Tc… nd plz plz plz review haan… thanks to all those who r reviewing my story…. I like reading ur reviews… by**


	9. LoVe BiRdS

**A/N - Hey hi….. it's really awesome that u guys r reviewing my story… u know guys I really liked the recent episode of cid… I really love to see My dude… my dream, my sweetheart, ABHI & tarika… both had a gr8 time together in the cafeteria… it was ssssssooooooo… much fun to see both of them like this… I realllly love them both… one more thing that freddy teased daya very well… wat do u think on this… is it so na… well… I know our cops will one day get their girls… so enough… here the nxt update hope u like it….. plzzzzz review haan meet u at the end…**

**I like the way u smile**

**When birds fly in the sky**

**I like the way u blush**

**When u saw ur first crush**

**I like the way u see**

**When we say that there is she**

**I like the way u dress up**

**When everyday mess up**

**I like the way u blink**

**When u saw pink**

**I like the way u propose**

**When you told her "think suppose"**

**I like the way u shout**

**When u say any crowd**

**I like the way u walk**

**When u walk u rock**

**I like the way u think**

**When there comes no idea u wink**

**I like the way u r**

**Coz u r like an evening star**

**(A/N- I would like to share one this about these lines that during my schooling wen I was in 11****th**** I had a small… actually very small crush… so for HIM I wrote these lines by imagining him… so I hope u guys like it...)**

(soooo. I ended at wen daya agrees to express his love for shreya… or may to stop her from going to Mumbai…. So let's go further…)

(In the girls roomeveryone was present with shreya except duo, acp & salukhe…. She was crying badly… tarika & purvi were having a bad time in controlling her… both were also crying in pain for their friend cum sister… shreya was insisting them to let her go… finally she stood up from the bed… picked up her stuff nd opened the door & saw daya who was just about to enter… shreya ignored him & was about to leave but….)

Daya: ruko shreya…. (she see towards him, & daya to others) aap sab log bhaar jao mujhe… mujhe shreya se kuch baat karni hai….

(everyone leaves from there… daya close the door… he held shreya from her shoulders… took her stuff & placed them aside…. He made her sit on the bed… he kneels down in front of her & holds her hand in his hands)

Shreya: (bit shocked to see daya on his knees) sir… aap…ne…neeche kyun… (daya cuts her)

Daya: shhhhhhh… (he puts his finger on her lips)

Main chahta hun ki main bolun or tum suno… i… I m sorry shreya… mujhe tumhare saath rudely behave nhi karna chaihiye tha… main ye bhi jaanta hun ki jo kuch bhi kal tumne kaha vo sab sach tha… uske liye tumhe guilty feel krne ki zarurat nhi hai…

Shreya: par…. (daya interupts)

Daya: shhhh…. Sahi kaha tha tumne… mujhme tumhari jaisi himmat nhi hai… (she nods is no) apne pyaar ka izhaar krne ki… (tears started rolling down on her cheeks, daya closes his eyes & opened them after some seconds & was trying to motivate himself " come on daya u can do it") vo main kehna chahta tha ki main…. I mean… I… I love u shreya…I love u veryyyyyy much

(shreya gets up from the bed & was about to walk outside but daya held her hand & stops her)

Daya: shreya… plzzzz aise mat jao… kuch toh bolo… (she turns… & remain silent…daya left her hand) shreya I said I love u yaaa… tumhe kuch nhi kehna…

Shreya: (lowers down her head & shyly smiled… which was unnoticed by daya) **nhi**….

Daya: kya? (childishly) kuch nhi kehna…. (in a strong tone) tumhe kehna padega… nhi toh…

Shreya: (she looks up to daya & acts like she was angry) NHI TOH…

Daya: (shows an evil smile) Acha…. (he lifts her in his arms like in a bridal style) ab bolo….

Shreya: no… (behaves like a obstinate child)

Daya: now this is not fare shreya… say na… yaaa..

Shreya: vaise kehna kya hai mujhe…

Daya: yaar hudd (limit) hai…. Kyun tadpa rhi ho… maine bhi keh diya hai

Shreya: (acts like unknowingly) lekin…. Mujhe sunaii nhi diya… vaise… kya kaha aapne…

(daya descends her down…. She walked towards the wall blushing… after troubling daya… she turned & was shocked to see daya… who was coming towards her.. having a naughty smile on his face… he was continuously walking towards her due to which she hits the wall … daya came closer nd closer & more closer to her from which shreya closes her eyes… daya slightly puts her fringe back her ear which came on her face due to obfuscation…she get shivered due to daya's touch… but daya gets back a little nd holds her hand nd speaks)

Daya: shreya… mujhe bas meri khushi chahiye or meri khushi tum ho…maine tumse milkar jaana hai ki pyaar kitna khubsurat hota hai…(shreya opens her eyes & saw daya's eyes wet… she just hugged him tightly)

Shreya: (tears were rolling down her cheeks) I love u sir…. I really love u… & I promise ki main apko aapki khushi zarur dungi….

(both seperates from hug & shreya wipes the tears of her dear lover)

Daya: (sobbs) arey… shreya…(he too wipes the tears of his angel) vaise shreya ek cheez to reh he gayi…

Shreya: (with a confused expression on her face) kya….

Daya: vo dekhho… (he points his finger towards the window & shreya turns her face towards the window, daya kisses her on her cheek… she went surprised nd started blushing)

**(A/N- here is a song dedicated to both of them… but here 1****st**** para is dedicated to daya from shreya… nd nxt one is dedicated by daya to shreya… hpe u guys like it… I think most of u have heard it… this song is really close to my heart… soooo I used it here….. )**

**Kis tarah se shukar tera ab ada karu main  
Iss mohabbat ka harjana kis tarah bharu main**

**Dedicated by shreya to daya (her first love nd everything)**

**Ishq ka bas naam liya  
Maine samjha nahi tha isey  
Tune sikhaaya ki ye hai ibaadat  
Rooh ki bhaasha hai yeh  
Teri badaulat paayi vo daulat  
Jo mili na mujhko kahin  
Jazbaat hadd se badne lage  
Dene lage sadaa tujhe  
Har pal hai zaroori ab tera deedar  
Kis tarah se shukr tera ab ada karu main  
Iss mohabbat ka harjana kis tarah bharu main**

**Dedicated by daya to shreya (his true love)**

**Aisa kabhi dekha nahi  
Na kabhi bhi kahin suna  
Dene wala sab dekar bhi keh raha hai shukriya  
Tune hi toh samjha mujhe  
Jo na keh saka main, suna tumhe  
Ehsaan ye tera na bhulunga sadaa  
Kis tarah se shukr tera ab ada karu main  
Iss mohabbat ka harjana kis tarah bharu main**

**(A/N- Hmmmm… guys lets go into the flashback… u have missed something)**

**Flashbak starts…**

**(remember "freddy was hiding", when tarika came to abhi nd daya to tell them about the crap… before that, in the night wen everyone went to sleep salukhe saw shreya drunk & purvi tarika were taking her to their room… salukhe told acp about it.. acp called up freddy… nd asked him about shreya… freddy got sacred nd revealed everything to acp & salukhe… watevr happened in the disc… the 3 planned to send shreya back to Mumbai as a drama… so that daya could express his feeling to her… for successful mission acp told abhi… nd MY DARLING BRILLIANT MINDED ABHI got ready for the plan, **** .1 u were right ****wen daya entered in shreya's room for some talk abhi told everyone about the plan... earlier wen abhi pulled daya's hand & had taken him ouside the room… he angrily told him to express his feeling to shreya… which was part of his plan…. Only 4 people were acting during shreya's problem… Abhi, acp, salukhe nd freddy)**

**Flashback over…**

**(everyone takes a sigh of relief after knowing the truth but tarika was bit a sore from abhi... he came near to her nd stood beside her)**

Abhi: (with a cute smile on his face) or… tarika ji…kaisa laga mera plan

Tarika: (she sees towards abhi nd with attitude on her face) mujhe tumse baat nhi karni…

Abhi: kyun… ab maine kya kiya

Tarika: tumne mujhe bataya kyun nhi apne plan ke bare mein..

Abhi: agar bata deta toh aapke emotions real kaise lagte

Tarika: (makes faces, started moving towards purvi) huuuhh!

Abhi: arey tarika… acha main agar sorry kahun toh

Tarika: (she stops nd turns) vo toh tumhe kehna he padega

Abhi: acha sorry… mmm… (thinks for a while: yehi acha mauka hai) chalo mare saath

Tarika: kya?... lekin kahan… (abhi holds her hand nd takes her in the boys room… nobody noticed them except sachin & purvi)

Tarika: kahaan le ja rhe ho

In the boys room

Abhi: aankhen band karo

Tarika: par… acha thik hai (closes her eyes)

Abhi: (after 2 mins…) aankhen kholo

**Aankhen bandh karke jo ek chehra nazar aaya  
Voh tumhi ho ae sanam **

**Jisse pyaar karte hi dil ko mere qaraar aaya  
Voh tumhi ho ae sanam**

**Tum hi jaane jaana mere pyaar ka sapna  
Dil ne mere maana dilbar tumhe apna  
Mere yaar pe hai mujhko bada hi naaz  
Meri chaahaton se tum, meri chaahaton se tum  
Na karna kabhi aitraaz**

(tears were rolling from her eyes coz abhi offered him a beautiful diamond solitaire ring)

Abhi: (opens his eyes, holds her hand) jab tumhe pehli baar dekha tha tabhi mere dil ne meri sunna band kr diya tha… bas vo tarika tarika krta rehta tha… forensic lab mein tumse baaten krke khush ho jaata tha, lekin jab tumse baat nhi hoti thi na… tab tumhare bare mein he sochta rehta tha… tumhari aankhen, tumhare curly baal, tumhari smile, tumhari har chaaz se pyaar kiya hai maine… kabse tumse ye kehna chahta tha ki… tarika…I… love… a…I love u tarika…

Tarika: (tarika hugs him tightly) aaj main bhaut khush hun abhi… aaj mujhe sab kuch mil gaya kyunki mujhe tum mil gaye…

(both separates from the hug, abhi wipes her tears)

Abhi: (smiles) kaisa laga surprise

Tarika: bhaut special…. Bhaut... Acha.. bilkul tumhari tarah

Abhi: (holding each others hand) acha… pata hai tarika mujhe kitni mehnat karni padi tumhe propose karne ke liye…kitne ideas… (he stops & see towards her eyes which were wet coz of happiness… he cups her face) ithar dekho… a bro kyun rhi ho… miane propose kiya hai tumhe maraaa nhi… (tarika covers his mouth with her hand)

Tarika: (in a crying tone, tears were rolling down on her cheeks to her neck) aisa phir kabhi mat kehna… (& hugs him) varna main mar jaungi..

Abhi: (separates) ay…ye kya bol rhi ho.. acha thik hai baba nhi bolunga..thik hai… I m sorry…

Tarika: promise karo

Abhi: promise meri jaan… (wipes her tears) ab bhaar chalen nhi toh koi aa jayega..

Tarika: (smiles) haan…

(they went outside & quietly stood beside sachin & purvi… nobody noticed there presence & absence)

(after some seconds daya & shreya came outside the room & saw everyone standing along with acp & salukhe with sad faces *actually acting* everyone noticed the couple holding each other's hand… both realized that they r with everyone so they left their hand.. daya went to acp.)

Daya: (requesting) sir plzzz... shreya ko mat bhejiye.. plz sir

Acp: nhi daya…(in a happy voice) arey dayaa… ab toh hum sab jaayenge

Daya: matlb

Abhi: matlb ye daya sir ji… ki apko ab kuch bhi chhupaane ki zarurat nhi hai…hume sab pata hai..

Daya: ky… kyaa pata hai

Tarika: yahi ki tumne humari shreya ko humse chura liya hai…

(both were blushing badly)

Rajat: toh sir kab suna rhe hain aap hume apni shaadi ki khabar

(everyone laughed at this & seeing the face expressions of the newly love birds…)

Pankaj: sir ab toh daya sir ko bhi unki devi mil gayi… I mean shreya mil gayi… toh chaliye na kahin ghumkar aate hain…

Acp: haaan haan… chalenge.. lekin pehle khaana toh kha len

Pankaj: arey haan mujhe toh bhaut bhuk lagi hai

(shreya, purvi & tarika went to their room to wash their face & to help shreya with her stuff… boys went to the dinning table for the brkfast)

In the girls room

(shreya was happy & was continuously smiling… tarika was washing her face… purvi sits beside shreya for some talk)

Purvi: shreya, bata na… daya sir ne kaise propose kiya

Tarika: (while wiping her face, & in a teasing tone) arey purvi kya puch rhi hai…. Ye puch ki daya ne kiss kiya ya nhi

Shreya: (shreya broadens her eyes) kya… kya bol rhi hai tarika… kuch soch samjh kar toh bol

Tarika: acha.. (she holds shreya's shoulder & sits in front of her… with naughty smile on her face) jab tuney soch samajh kr kiss nhi kiya toh main soch kr kyun bolun…

Shreya: kkk…..ii…kiisss.. maine… daaa…daya sirrrr… ko

Purvi: this is not fare shreya (while washing her face) abhi bhi daya sir…ab toh kam se kam naam se bula… tarika bhi toh bulati hai na abhijeet sir ko naam se… kyun tarika

Tarika: haan shreya… tujhe bhi daya ko naam se bulana chahiye

Purvi: (coincidently she revealed) haan or vaise bhi abhijeet sir ne bhi toh propose kr diya hai tarika ko

Tarika: (shocked nd gives an expression to purvi "ki isey kaise pata") purvi tujhe kaise… (purvi cuts her)

Purvi: vo… sachin sir.. or maine… dekh liya.. tha… thhoo… thoda sa…

(tarika came to purvi nd pulls her ear for listening the personal talks…)

Purvi: aaaaaahhhh… chhod… chhod na tarika… acha sorry sorry sorry… (tarika leaves her ear & shreya laughs at this)

Tarika: acha bacchu… kyun suni humari baatein…

Purvi: vo toh.. bas tu or abhijeet sir achanak chale gaye they toh maine or sa… sachin sir ne… (purvi runs & hides behind shreya)

Tarika: kya? Ruk tu…

Shreya: acha acha bas karo… chalo sab intezaar kr rhe honge…

Purvi: (comes to tarika, in a teasing tone) sab intezaar kr rhe honge ya daya sir intezaar kr rhe hain

Shreya: purviiii… (purvi runs outside the room, shreya washes, & wipes her face…tarika & shreya comes downstairs at the dinning area)

Tarika: shreya jab iske saath aisa kuch hoga na tab isey samajh aayega

Shreya: (smiles) hmmm….

(purvi reaches first at the dinning table from the 3… meanwhile while coming downstairs shreya receives a msg… actually a love msg from her handsome hunk daya)

**Msg from Daya :D**

**Kahaan ho, kitna time laga rhi ho… aa bhi jao ab**

(shreya reads the msg & smiles, she replies)

**Msg from Shreya :D**

**Aa rhi hun sir, bas 2 min. or… thoda intezaar kr lijiye**

At the dinning hall,

(Purvi sits btw rajat & sachin… daya & abhi were sitting together waiting for there girls.. acp & freddy were sitting together, leaving two seats empty btw salukhe and pankaj)

Purvi: (see towards daya & abhi) sir tarika or shreya nhi aa rhi hain

Abhi: (abhi was with hell shock expression) kya?

Daya: (shocked) par shreya ne mujhe kaha ki vo aa rhi hai

Sachin: oooooooo! To msgs paas ho rhe hain…

(daya & abhi blushes… nd the girls came… shreya sits beside pankaj & tarika with salukhe.. abhi gets a call & he left to recive the call… all were having brkfast but on top of it lovely staring was going on… daya was not having brkfast but most of the time he was staring shreya... who was talking to pankaj nd freddy.. daya was observing her smile, her cuteness, her sweet expressions, her cuteness while pulling pankaj's cheeks… rajat noticed daya & signals sachin about that… sachin signals purvi & purvi started giggling.. after sometime everyone on table noticed daya who was still staring shreya… but it was unnoticed by shreya coz she was busy in talking with pankaj nd freddy… they noticed & they also started giggling… abhi came & saw everyone giggling & laughing… shreya realized watevr was going on & see towards daya… she was blushing… abhi came nd sat nxt to daya shaked him a little.. but daya was busy in staring so he passed one glass of water to the person without seeing who was he… abhi throwed some water droplets on daya's face due to which he stood up)

Daya: kya kr rha hai yar…

Abhi: (he started eating) nhi… vo mujhe laga ki tu nahaya nhi… toh socha tujhe nilhaa dun

Daya: kya?

(everyone started laughing)

Pankaj: arey sir agar aap aise he shreya ko ghooorte rahoge toh sir ko toh paani daalna he padega na…

(daya gets embarrassed nd after all the laughter they continued their brkfast… all were deciding where to go… so the manager told them to go to the **JHEELUM PARK** famous place of Bangalore… & romantic destination for lovers… rajat was not interested in going so he refused but sachin insisted him to come so he agreed… all agreed to go there)

Acp: chalo thik hai phir chalte hain… or vaise bhi jaldi aana bhi toh hain waapis… sab apna saaman pack kr lena kal Mumbai waapis bhi jaana hai…

(everyone nods in yes… acp nd salukhe went to their room to get ready)

Abhi: vaise daya shreya ke saath ghumne ka plan bana liya hai na tuney

Daya: mtlb

Abhi: mtlb ye mere bhai ki kuch toh socha hoga na romance vomance ke bare mein… hnnn

Daya: kya boss tum bhi na… dheere bolo usne sunn liya toh kya sochegi vo mere bare mein

Abhi: abbey… kamaal hai yaar… ab vo teri junior kam gf zyaada hai… toh thoda toh romance kar… ab thode he vo tujhe daya sir daya sir bulayegi...

Daya: haan par….

Abhi: (interupts) acha shreya tum batao tumhe or daya ko saath mein time spend krna chahiye na

Shreya: (sheepishly & with a scruple face) aa… sir.. main

Purvi: sir mujhe toh lagat hai shreya ka mann nhi hai daya sir ke saath ghumne….

Shreya: (promptly answered) nhi maine… aisa kab kaha…

(everyone laughed at this and both love birds were scrupling due to which there face turned red, abhi comes to tarika)

Abhi: (romatically) toh chalein tarika….. jheelum park

Tarika: (shyly) chalo

Salukhe: (he comes) kahan ja rhi ho tarika

Tarika: ssirr… vo…jhh…jhee…

Abhi: arey sir… aap chaliye toh sahi… bada maza aayega

(all get seated in the car & within 1 hour all reached to their destination **"T he jheelum park"**)

Pankaj: (he was the first one who gets out of the car, seeing towards the board) ye kaisa park hai… dikhne mein toh thik he hai

(everyone entered in the park)

Acp: abhijeet ye kahaan le aaye ho… haan…

Daya: arey sir andar toh chaleyen pehle… abhi toh park ache se shuru bhi nhi hua…

Sachin: haan sir or vaise bhi manager ne kaha than a ki ye yahaan jheel bhi hai or park toh hai he

Acp: hmmm….. (watching towards a jheel) vo dekho vo rhi hai jheel… vaise abhijeet tumhari choice…. (salukhe cuts him)

Salukhe: kabhi achi ho he nhi sakti… pata nhi kaise park mein le aaya hai ye

Freddy: yaani! Salukhe sir aap dr. tarika ko bura bol rhe hain

Salukhe: kya matlb hai tumhara

Freddy: mera mtlb ye hai sir ki abhijeet sir ki choice toh hai na or aap…

Tarika: sir… (everyone laughs at this)

Salukhe: freddy mera mtlb tarika se nhi tha…

(acp salukhe goes for a walk in the park… nd others went to the jheel)

Purvi: shreya… kitni sundar jheel hai na (she point towards right direction as jheel was some 4-5 mins away from the park)

Shreya: Kahaan par… mujhe nazar nhi aa rhi hai

Purvi: arey vo dekh na…

Shreya: haan… wow… soooooooo beautiful….

Daya: (whispers) bilkul tumhari tarah

(they reached the jheel)

Abhi: tarika ji chaliye chalkr baithte hain…

Tarika: haan… main unn sabko bula deti hun…(before she shouts to call everyone… abhi stopped her)

Abhi: tarika… hum dono nhi chal sakte… AKELE…

Tarika: (smiles) hmmm… chalo

(daya & shreya went together & purvi started searching for sachin for her company… she saw sachin who was busy in talking with muskaan on phone so she left him with his princess… purvi saw rajat sitting on a bench far away… so she decides to get him as her company…)

Rajat: (thinking) yahaan aana toh jaise kitna boring hai.. kya karun yahaan… kitna boring park hai…. Koi kaise yahaan apna time WASTE kr sakta hai… pata nhi logon ko pyaar mein kya milta hai… sooo boring… pyaar.. ye toh word he boring hai… toh iski feeling toh or bhi boring hogi… romance, eyelock or pata nhi kya kya… kaise kisi ko pasand ho sakta hai…ufff… ye main bhi kya sochne laga… sachin ke saath reh reh kr ye sab ho rha hai…(suddenly) or ek vo purvi…usko pata nhi kya problem hai… (he took out his cell & decided to login his ID, & purvi came to him)

Purvi: sir chaliye…

Rajat: purvi tum yahaan… (thinks) ye lo shaitaan ka naam liya or shaitaan haazir… yahaan par bhi mujhse ladne aayi hogi… ladey bina khushi kahaan milti hai isey

Purvi: sirrrr… (shakes him a little) kahaan kho gaye aap..

Rajat: aa… kahin nhi bolo tum kya keh rhi thi..

Purvi: chaliye na jheel par chalkr baithte hain… paani kitna thanda hai.. acha lagega.. aap chaliye na

Rajat: main tumhare saath…

Purvi: (thinks) or koi option bhi nhi hain… agar iss khadoos ko nhi le kr gayi toh ye chance bhi miss ho jayega… first time itni sundar jageh aayi hun… I hope ye akdu maan jaye…

Rajat: (thinks) challley beta rajat nhi toh tujhe bina pakaaye he kha jaayegi… or agar isne bolna shuru kiya toh ladai toh pakki hai boss… or pichhili (previous) baar ki tarah phir isey manaana padega… risk nhi le sakte..

Purvi: toh sirrr… (thinks) phir kho gaye

Rajat: haan chalo… chalte hain…

(purvi holds his hand & grabs him towards the jheel in hurry… sachin saw both of them & smiled… both of them reaches the jheel… our daya shreya were sitting at the another end of the jheel holding each other's hand… loving the love feeling…)

Daya: shreya…

Shreya: hmmm… (both were looking down in the water… nd their legs were immersed in the jheel)

Daya: ek baat puchun….

Shreya: puchiye…

Daya: tumhe mujhme kya acha laga

Shreya: (she look towards daya into his eyes) ye kaisa sawaal hai

Daya: jaanta hun main ki tumne mujhpar PHD ki hui hai…par phir batao na… plzzzz

Shreya: (after thinking for a while) mmmmm….kuch nhi

Daya: (daya look towards her in a perplex manner) mtlb… tumhe mujhme kuch bhi…. (lowers down his face due to sadness & turns on the other side)

Shreya: (smiles… nd cupps his face around his mouth) dekhiye idhar… sirrrr…. Ek baar.. (he see towards her into her eyes) aap sach mein jaanana chahte hain ki mujhe aap mein kya acha lagta hai… (he nods in yes) vo har cheez jo aapke dil se judi hai… vo achi lagti hai mujhe… aap jis tarah sabka dhyaan rakhte hain, sabko samajhte hain, sabki kadra karte hai, aapka ye jo dil hai na…(keeps her hand on his heart) bas vo he hai jo mujhe acha lagta hai… mere dil ko aapka dil bhaut acha lagta hai… jiske vajeh se main aapse itna pyaar, itna pyaar, itna pyaar krti hun… ki main aapko bata nhi sakti… or..

Daya: main bhi apni shreya se bhaut zyaaaadaa pyaar krta hun….(both hugs eachother)

Shreya: (separates from embosom (hug) acha… ab aap batayiye ki aap mujhse kitna pyaar krte hain…

Daya: bataun…(with impish smile on his face)

Shreya: haan… mujhe jaanana hai

Daya: (gives a puckish smile to shreya… which was well understood by shreya… & his intentions too…)

(he came close to shreya she kept her hand on his chest to stop him… he removes her hand.. & places his finger on her lips & then to his…. shreya was continuously looking into daya's black eyes… shreya stood up nd was about to go but daya held her hand & stopped her… he also stood up & pulled her towards him… they were so close that now they can even feel each other's breath… daya wraps his hand around her waist due to which she shivered a little… she closed her eyes… his hand was slightly touching her belly & then moving towards her waist… shreya's hands were holding daya's shirt so tightly which almost spoiled the creez of it…daya slightly kissed her forehead & then her cheek.. he came close to her ear & whispered)

Daya: I love u shreya

(shreya opened her eyes & hugged him tightly)

Shreya: I love u tooo sir…

(suddenly daya abandon her from embosom)

Shreya: kya hua…

Daya: kuch nhi…. (in anger)

Shreya: batayiye na… maine kuch galat kaha kya… kuch galat kiya kya.

Daya: nhi…

Shreya: toh phir… aap… aap naaraz kyun lag rhe hain mujhe…

Daya: ab tum meri insult krvana chahti ho toh isme main naaraz na hun toh kya karun

Shreya: insult… maine kab karvaaii apki insult..

Daya: ab agar tum mujhe daya sir… daya sir.. bulati rahogi toh isult toh hogi na meri…. Kabhi dekha hai kisi gf ko apne bf ko SIR bulate huye…

Shreya: (she started laughing loudly) hahahahahaah… aapp…..

Daya: haan haan hass lo

Shreya: (controlled her laughter) ok… thik hai nhi bulaungi aapko sir… par ek condition hai…

Daya: kaisi condition

Shreya: sirf akele mein main aapko da… daya bulaungi…. Sabke saamne nhi… deal…

Daya: haan haan deal… (murmurs) vo main baad mein dekh loonga…

**A/N- hey guys… end of this chapter… don't worry I'll update soon the nxt chap… but bcoz of the electricity I m unable to write sooo kindly… wait okkk… further there is small nok jhok btw My ABHI nd his forensic doc… so to know the reason behind there fight u have to wait for my nxt update… till then… by tc… love u all.. ND KEEP REVIEWING ND LOVILNG MY STORY… & plz aaj cid dekhna mat bhulna… same time same channel… vry interesting episode.. is waiting…**


	10. Naarazgi

**Thank u all… that u r reviewing my story… lovely… to read ur reviews… hey I guess acc. To my memory most of u have watched prev. Friday-Sunday's episode… wasn't that was lovely… but ABHI was not there which was quiet unhappy for me… and by the way I know guys that the summary demands rajvi's confession too… but u know seniors comes first sooo… just kidding but ya now I'll make sure to add rajvi scenes too…. But enjoy this one… Here is the nxt chap... hope u guys will like it…**

**He can never be mine**

**So y can't I die**

**Let's just think first…. Before**

**Loving someone**

**Let's just think first…. Before**

**Ditching someone**

**It doesn't mean to find love around**

**It's all to think about**

**Do u wanna love**

**Then stop hating others….**

(earlier I ended at dat our newly beautiful love birds were busy in talking… rajat & purvi came near the jheel… purvi sits & but rajat was still standing…)

Purvi: hmmm…. Kitni achi havaa chal rhi… (purvi sees towards him) arey aap khade kyun hain… baithiye na

Rajat: (seeing towards the jheel & then to purvi) nhi main thik hun

(purvi pulls his hand & rajat falls onher lap… he sits in embarrassment… both turned red due to discomposre….both started looking opposite sides… around 2-3 mins. There was complete silence btw them… to brk the silence purvi started the convo)

Purvi: sir… apki koi g… gf… hai?

Rajat: kya? (purvi gets nervous, but rajat smiled & stammer) m….nhi… toh… par achanak se ye sawaal..

Purvi: a… vo…. Isiliye kyunki (rajat cuts her)

Rajat: nhi…aisa kisi ke bare mein socha nhi abhi tak…

Purvi: kyun…

Rajat: time he nhi mila… aisi job mein kahan in sab baton ka waqt milta hai….

Purvi: par sir… inn sab baton ke liye toh time nikalna padta hai…

Rajat: mtlb…

Purvi: usey chhodiye… kabhi pyaar toh hua he hoga

Rajat: (started laughing) hahahahahahaha…PYAAAR.. hahahahahha

Purvi: sir kya hua aap hasne kyun lage…

Rajat: (trying to control his laughter) kya purvi… mujhe dekho… mujh jaise insaan se koi kaise pyaar kr sakta hai...

Purvi: kyun sir, aap itne bhi bure nhi hain… manti hun ki aap strict ho but.. u have a soft corner too…

(Rajat felt sooooo good from inside… & some bells were ringing inside his heart coz for the first time he has heard such +ve words from someone specially from a GIRL… but here the big thing for him was that **PURVI** described his features to him)

Purvi: (she continued) aap handsome hain, smart hain, intelligent hain, or.. thode gussey waale hain but cid officer ko strict toh hona he chahiye. (purvi was soooo busy in telling his features that she din't realize that rajat was staring her…. After finishing the "Essay on Rajat" she see towards rajat… she gets shock to see rajat at this state of staring…due to her sudden watch he turned his face on the other side... after some couple of seconds…)

Rajat: acha tum batao tumhara koi... (purvi interupts)

Purvi: nhi..nhi sir.. mere frnds toh bhaut hai but my mom…(rolls her eyes) unhone toh strictly kaha hai (rajat interupts)

Rajat: ki… no boyfrnds.. right…

Purvi: nhi sir, unhone toh kaha ki bf banao toh main usey unse milva zarur dun

Rajat: (shocked & surprised) kya? (smiled) kyun?

Purvi: (with "sick nd tired of" expression on her face) kyunki vo meri shaadi krvana chahti hain… nd mujhe shaadi nhi karni….atleast abhi toh nhi…. Jabtak…(soft tone & love smile on her face)

Rajat: (he noticed her smile) jabtak…

(Before purvi could answer him back suddenly tarika calls purvi)

Tarika: (in anger) purvi chal…

Purvi: (rajat & purvi sees towards her) Kahaan?

Tarika: tu chal hum kahin or chalk r baithtey hain… (rajvi stood up)

Rajat: lekin hua kya tarika or abhijeet sir kahaan hain?

Tarika: (she was now boiling with anger, nd screams on rajat) chup karo tum… (points a finger towards him) tum saare ladke ek jaise he hotey ho.

(Abhi comes running towards them)

Abhi: tarika, sorry naaaa….. meri baat toh suno…

Tarika: purvi tu chal rhi hai ya nhi…(she pulls purvi's hand & leaves from there)

Rajat: (to Abhi) sir kya hua tarika ko

Abhi: (in a tensed tone) kya bataun rajat… bas… ek galati kya ho gyi… naaraz ho gyi…

Rajat: lekin hua kya sir… (sachin, freddy, pankaj came to them… the 3 saw abhi & tarika arguing nd they were standing some distance away)

Sachin: sir tarika ko kya hua…

Abhi: ab bas ye batao ki shreya kahaan hai…. Shayad vo kuch help kr de meri…

Sachin: haan sir, main abhi usey call krta hun..

Pankaj: par sir vo toh daya sir ke saath hogi na…

Freddy: toh… toh kya hua pankaj… abhijeet sir ki problem bhi toh hai… sachin sir aap phone kijiye…

Rajat: par… baat toh sahi hai…

Abhi: haan vaise bhi un dono ko toh kitna kam time milta hai saath mein spend karne ke liye…

Sachin: par sir tarikaaa….

(after thinking alot… abhi finally decides to call daya)

(At the another end of jheel, daya shreya were busy in talking… their romantic talks… the lovely couple were enjoying their love days…both were sitting, holding each other's hand… daya was lying on the floor keeping his head on her lap…. Shreya was stroking his hair... suddenly daya's phone rings)

Daya: (with a disturbing expression) ab kiska phone aa gaya… (without seeing the no. or name he disconnected the call & putted the cell back in his pocket)

Shreya: arey phone kyun kaat diya… dekh toh lena chahiye tha ki kiska phone hai…

Daya: (takes her hand nd kisses on her hand) meri jaan phone toh mera he hai… ye pucho call kiska aya tha…

Shreya: (she giggles with her cute smile) dayaaaaa…

Daya: (he laughs a little) kya farak padta hai kiska call tha…

Shreya: lekin ek bar dekhne mein kya harz hai

Daya: jab tumhe dekh rha hun toh isey dekhne ki kya zarurat hai…

Shreya: (she hits him a little on his shoulder) aap na… kuch bhi…. Important call bhi toh…

(now shreya's phone rings)

Daya: ab….

Shreya: hmmm… rukiye… (she removes his head from her lap nd daya stood up and sits beside her.. she takes out her phone & was about to pick it up but daya snatches her cell)

Shreya: kya kr rhen hain aap… phone dijiye na… pata nhi shayad important hoga… (shreya shears her phone from him)

Shreya: (sees towards him with corner of her eye, nd murmurs) lagta hai naaraz ho gaye… (picks up the call...) (on the phone) hello… Ji sir…. Kya hua sir.. ok ok.. main abhi aati hun… haan sir vo mere saath he hain… yes sir..

Shreya: (to daya) chaliye abhijeet sir ka phone tha… maine kaha tha na kuch na kuch important kaam hoga… (she stood up but daya didn't…she sits again)

Shreya: sir chaliye na… acha… mmmmm… (she started singing for him)

**Chalo Jaane Do.. Ab Chhodo Bhi..  
Itna Bhi Kya Gussa Karna, Kuch Apni Kaho... Kuch Meri Suno..  
Yun Chup Chup Reh Kar Dil He Dil Mein Kya Gutna..**

(she kisses him on his cheek… daya smiles & both stood up…daya sees towards her naughtily.. he lifts her in his arms)

Shreya: arey aap… (both were looking into each other's eyes)

Daya: toh kya bol rhi thi aap… SSSSSSS…..IIIIIII…RRRRRR

Shreya: (makes a puppy face) sorrrrrryyyy… daya… ab chalen… plzzz…. Abhijeet sir problem mein hain…

(after waiting for dareya…. rajat, Abhi, sachin, freddy, pankaj came at the place where daya & shreya were enjoying their quality time… everyone saw both of them who were busy in each other's world of love… as shreya was in daya's arms with a cute eyelock)

Abhi: (deliberately clears his throat) ahem.. hmmmm ahem…

(everyone was smiling & acting like they have saw nothing… all other boys except Abhi were looking here nd there intentionally… but still all of them were smiling… daya & shreya noticed them & daya descends her down… both were feeling shy…)

**A/N- I know the chap was small but surely I'll update the nxt one soon… till then review guys plzzz… otherwise I have to stop writing futher… thanx bye.. love u all… and surely watch today's episode of cid**


	11. Chapter 11 cute night

**A/N: Hiiii… thank u all for ur reviews… u all r appreciating my work sooooooooooooooo a big hug for all of u…hmmm… I know the prev. chap was short sooo sorry for that too… hey…my apologies r done… here is the nxt chapter…nd ssssssssssooooooooooooooorrrrrrrrrrrryyyyyyyyy…. For the late update….**

**A Day Will Come When We Will Be Together**

**How Long It Takes Doesn't Matter**

**We Will Go To A Place Which Is Beautiful & Quite**

**Enjoying Food In Candle Light**

**Silent Music Will Increase The Grace**

**And Moon Light Will Add Beauty To Her Face**

**Together We Will Look At Stars For Long**

**And Then We Will Dance On Her Favourite Song**

**Whole Night We Will Spend Looking At Moon**

**Having Her Hand In Mine I'll Make It Clear Soon**

**No One Can Take Your Place In My Life**

**Can We Be Husband And Wife?**

**If She Agrees Then It's Time For Us To Fly**

**And If She Says No Then Its Better For Me To Die**

Earlier I ended wen Abhi nd others came to dareya for abhi's prob...

Daya: kya hua abhijeet, tum sab log yahaan

Sachin: sorry sir… vo actually vo baat aisi hai ki…

Rajat: (cuts him) vo abhijeet sir se….

Daya: arey ab bataogey bhi…(comes near to abhi nd places his hand on his shoulder) kya hua

Shreya: tarika or purvi kahaan hai

Abhi: (look towards daya) vahi toh problem hai…

Daya & shreya together: kyaaaa?

Abhi: mera mtlb hai ki (in a sad tone) meri or tarika ki ladayi ho gayi hai..

Pankaj: toh sir jaakr manaayiye na yahaan rehkr kya milega..

Abhi: (shows him a aggressive look)

Freddy: pankaj voh problem ka solution dhundane aaye hain…. Henaaaa… sir

Abhi: shreya ab tum he meri help kr sakti ho

Shreya: sir main apki help zarur karungi lekin baat kya hui hai, ye toh batayiye

Abhi: haan… vo actually

**(Abhi starts the story due to which he & tarika had a fight…Abhi: main or tarika baat kr rhe they.. toh salukhe saab ka phone aa gaya.. maine tarika se kaha ki baad baat kr lena… phir bhi tarika ne unse baat ki… basically salukhe sir mujhse baat krna chahte they... maine unka phone nhi uthaya tha jab unhone call kiya tha isiliye unhone tarika ji ko call kiya tha.. tarika ne mujhe phone diya baat krne ke liye… (in anger) or vo mujhe sunane lage.. maine bhi unhe sunaya.. or tarika naaraz ho gayi... vo or zyada naaraz tab ho gayi jab salukhe saab humare peeche se aakar mujhe sunane lagey.. meri unse nok jhok ho rhi thi or maine… maine gussey mein tarika ka phone jheel mein faenk diya tha (daya patts his hand on his head nd others make different faces) limit toh tab ho gayi jab pata chala ki vo phone tarika ji ka nhi salukhe saab ka tha… hotel mein exchange ho gaya tha..)**

Everyone was upset with Abhi's locomotion

Daya: toh kya zarurat thi phone jheel mein fakene ki

Abhi: (he gets irritated) toh kya karta… tujhe toh pata hai na dimag kharab kr dete hain ye salukhe saab…

Sachin: par sir ab kya karenge

Rajat: ab kya… maafi toh mangani he padegi

Abhi: (in little bit loud tone) haan haan maangunga maafi… par tarika se salukhe sir se nhi...

Shreya: sir lekin..(daya interupts)

Daya: nhi shreya, salukhe sir se abhijeet ko maafi mangani he padegi

Abhi: (in stubborness) nhi…

Daya: abhijeet maine keh diya na

Shreya: (in a loud voice) ab aap dono mat ladiye plzzz….ye sochiye ab bas acp sir ko na pata chale iss bare mein varna…

Salukhe: (suddenly he comes) varna kya, kya mtlb hai tum logon ka.. saath laya hun main acp ko.. (he screams) ACP…

Acp: (while picking up his hanky) chilla kyun rha hai

Salukhe: bolo ab inhe.. (everyone get scared)

Acp: arey chalo bhaiee… late ho rha hai….(everyone nods) aur tarika or purvi kahaan hai...

Purvi: hum yahan hai sir... (both came there)

Acp: chalo sab...

(Everyone reaches the hotel at 9:40pm… acp orders them to pack their bags for tomorrow... everyone nodsexcept abhi aho was busy in thinking of a plan for tarika to make her realise that watevr happened wasn't intentional.. abhi was lost in thoughts…)

Acp: abhijeet… kya soch rhe ho..

Abhi: haan, kuch nhi sir...

Salukhe: khoya hoga kahin… dhyaan kahaan rehta hai iska kahin…

Daya: sir aap kyun.. (acp interupts)

Acp: ab chhodo… chalo jao sab kamre mein

(everyone leaves from there)

In the Boys room

Pankaj: sir… (sachin was lying on the sofa with closed eyes… pankaj came nd shakes him a little) sachin sir… mujhe bhook lagi hai..

Sachin: (didn't open his eyes) par mujhe toh neend aa rhi hai na..

Pankaj: sir plzzz.. uthiye na… (rajat was smiling watching the scene)

Sachin: arey pankaj bhook lagi hai toh kuch mangavalo na neeche se..

(Daya, freddy nd rajat were sitting on the bed… Abhi was lying on the bed staring the roof)

Pankaj: thik hai… freddy sir apko kuch khana hai

Freddy: haan mangvalo.. daya sir aap kuch khayengey

Daya: annnn…. Mere liye ek coffee… (he patts on abhi's lap) abhijeet tumhe kuch khana hai..

Abhi: (in an unpleasant voice) nhi.. mujhe bhook nhi hai

Daya: boss… kuch toh kha lo… kaafi der ho gayi hai… kuch nhi khaya tumne..

Abhi: ek shart par khaunga

Daya: kya…

Abhi: pucho shreya se ki tarika ne kuch khaya ya nhi

Daya: ab ye kya pagalpan hai

Abhi: pucho abhi varna rehne do

Daya: acha bhaieee.. main call karta hun..

Abhi: call nhi krni… uske kamre mein jaakr pucho ussey..

Daya: thik hai thik hai..

(daya goes to shreya's room.. he knocks at the door, shreya opens the door)

Shreya: sir aap, aayiye na..

Daya: shreya… vo tarikaaa

Shreya: haan vo... balcony mein hain

Purvi: (without seeing daya) shreya kuch khaane ke liye order karde..

Shreya: acha or tarika ke liye

Tarika: (tarika came from the balcony) purvi agar khaane ke liye kuch mangva rhi hai toh mere liye kuch mat mangvana.. (& suddenly she saw daya in the room) daya tum...

Daya: haan vo… abhijeet

Tarika: (in anger) agar tum abhijeet ki side lene aaye ho na toh jao yahaan se..

Daya: (get scared from her anger) nhi nhi... aisi koi baat nhi hai.. m.. main toh… main toh shreya se milne aya tha..(nd smiles)

(shreya makes her eyes broaden in nervousness)

Purvi: (naughtiness in her voice) ooooooooooooohhhhhh…. Toh daya sir aaj kal bade romantic ho rhe hain… agr abhi ye haal hai toh shaadi ke baad toh…

Daya: (controls his sheepishness) vaise tarika tumne kuch khaya

Tarika: kyun… tum kyun puch rhe ho… haan.. abhijet ne bheja hai na tumhe

Daya: nhi nhi.. bataya toh main toh shre.. (tarika cuts him)

Tarika: mujhe bhook nhi hai..

Daya: (thinking) ab main kya karun… ye abhijeet ne bhi kahaan phasa diya.. kaise bolun isey khana khane ke liye… ye nhi khayegi toh vo vahaan vrat rakhega… isko bhook nhi hai toh vo Anshan par baith jayega… ufffooo… kya karun.. IDEA...

Daya: vaise ek baat kahun.. abhijeet ne bhi kuch nhi khaya abhi tak.. ab tum toh jaanti ho na vo kitna ziddi hai… tum nhi khaogi toh vo bhi nhi khayega khana…usne toh kaha ki jab tak tarika nhi khayegi khaana main bhi nhi khaunga..

Shreya: tarika.. dekh toh abhijeet sir tujhse kitna pyaar krte hain..

Tarika: (tears were started rolling down on her cheek but she was hiding them from others) Acha toh… (sobbing) usne aisa kyun kiya.. salukhe sir ka phone… (she was interrupted in between)

(Rajat came in girls room panicking nd opens the door harshly)

Rajat: daya sir.. vo..vo..

Daya: (in a worried way) kya hua rajat.. itna haaf kyun rhe ho

Rajat: sir vo abhijeet sir.. abhijeet sir seediyon se gir gaye

(everyone get shocked to hear this)

Tarika: kya?.. kahaan hai vo..

Rajat: kamre mein..

(they all rushed to the boys room panicking.. abhi was lying on bed.. acp & salukhe were also there.. sachin was applying tube on his wound.. freddy & pankaj were standing beside him.. they all reached there panicking)

Abhi: aaahhhh… aaraam se

Sachin: sorry sir..sorry..

Acp: kisne kaha tha jaldi-jaldi utarne ko.. haan dekha kitni chot lag gyi

Salukhe: rehne do boss…. Vaise bhi abhi chot lagi hui hai… chillane se kya fayeda hoga..

Tarika: abhijeet…. Abhijeet (tears in her eyes) ye sab.. sachin ye sab kaise hua…

Sachin: vo.. (look towards abhi nd abhi nods him with NO)

Tarika: sachin… tum batao mujhe ye sab kaise hua

Sachin: vo abhijeet sir gusey mein they or… isiliye bhar chale gaye… rajat unke peeche gaya or vo jaldi jaldi seediyon se utar rhe they or tabhi unka paon fisal (leg slip) gaya or vo…

Tarika: (in a scolding nd concerning tone, to abhi) kitni baar kaha hai tumhe… dhyaan rakha karo apna.. par aaj tak meri baat kabhi suni hai.. sachin… tum hato mujhe karne do..(she was pressing on his wound little bit harder)

(everyone smiles seeing tarika's concern for abhi.. but daya was much happier than anyone else)

Abhi: tum ho na… aaaahhhhhh… mera… ahhhhaaahhhh.. mera dhyaan rakhne ke liye…

Tarika: (smiles but still tears in her eyes) chot lagi hai par phir bhi mazak soojh rha hai tumhe…

Abhi: aaaahhh… kya kr rhi ho tarika… dard ho rha hai

Tarika: acha… ab dard ho rha hai.. mujhe bhi ho rha hai.. tumhe aisi haalat men dekhkr..

Acp: chalo sab aaraam krne do abhijeet ko

(someone knocks at the door… pankaj opened the door nd saw food.. they have ordered some food to eat..).

Acp: lo khana bhi aa gya.. chalo tum sab khana kha lo…

Daya: sir aap nhi khayengey

Acp: nhi.. mujhe toh bhook nhi hai, salukhe tu

Salukhe: nhi boss…bilkul bhi nhi.. mera toh bas soney ka mmod hai

Acp: thik hai toh phir hum chalte hain… tarika khyaal rakhna iska…

Tarika: ji sir

(acp & salukhe leaves from there)

Daya: (comes and sits beside him) kya boss..dara he diya tha tumne.. kyun karte ho aise kaam

Rajat: haan sir humari toh jaan he nikal gayi thi..

(abhi smiles.. shreya nd purvi were serving food to everyone)

Shreya: sachin sir aap khana lijiye…

Sachin: nhi shreya mujhe toh bilkul bhi bhook nhi hai...

Purvi: rajat sir khaana..

Rajat: (rajat was lost in his own world, but came out wen purvi called him) a…a.. nhi purvi mujhe bhook nhi hai..(nd moves outside the room)

(purvi saw rajat sad… so she covered his food from a plate)

Shreya: tarika…. Khaana (shreya gives her a plate)

Tarika: haan… (tarika takes the plate in her hands… fill the spoon with full of rice after mixing the rice with the sabzi nd brings it near abhi's mouth… abhi turns his face on the other side acts like he doesn't want to eat the food)

Tarika: ab kha bhi lo na khana… plzz abhijeet

Abhi: nhi…

Tarika: daya… bolo na…

Daya: yaar kha lo na… kyun sataa rhe ho tarika ko

Tarika: (soreness in her voice) nhi khaana na tumhe… thik hai main jaa rhi hun.. or tumse baat bhi nhi karungi...

(she stood up from his side but abhi held her hand before she could leave)

Abhi: acha acha… kha rha hun.. par

Tarika: (she turns) par kya?

Abhi: tumhe khilana padega…

Tarika: kyun… tum khud kha lo…

Abhi: abhi toh khila rhi thi… pllllzzzzz…(makes a puppy face nd in a kiddish language) mujhe chot lagi hai na… main kaise khaunga..

Tarika: (smiles) haan haan janti hun tumhara naatak

Daya: (laughs) ye bhi na kuch bhi karta..

Shreya: (smiles) haan sir… tarika ke liye kuch bhi

(suddenly daya stops eating nd looks towards shreya)

Shreya: (notices daya looking towards her) kya hua… khaana kyun band kr diya… (she started thinking wat she said nd something strikes in her mind that she said SIR to him) ab… acha sorry Daya…

Daya: (smiles nd continue eating) tum bhi nhi sudhar sakti..

(abhi eats the food from tarika… shreya nd daya went for a walk after eating their food… freddy nd pankaj went to sleep… sachin also went outside for a walk… abhi also offers food to tarika… abhi apologizes from her nd she forgive him)

Abhi: or haan tarika.. salukhe saab ke liye ek naya phone bhi le aaunga…

Tarika: chalo ab tum so jao

Abhi: tum yahin baith jao na thodi der

Abhi: thik hai..

(rajat goes outside the room nd purvi went to her room.. after 10-15 strikes in purvi's mind dat the food which she served for rajat was in boys room.. she thought dat rajat hasn't eaten the food nd may be he was hungry.. she goes to the boys room nd asks daya about rajat.. daya told her dat he doesn't know about him…. She came outside the room nd saw sachin coming towards her way.. she asked him about rajat, then sachin told her dat he was on terrace.. purvi walked towards the terrace with food plate with her… abhi nd tarika went to sleep.. abhi was holding her hand and she was sittng beside him touching her head towards the wall…After 20-30 mins. Its 12 AM in the mrg.. Abhi woke up nd saw tarika sleeping beside her.. he wanted some water so he was trying to wake up from the bed for a glass of water.. tarika also wake up due to the disturbance)

Tarika: arey kya hua abhi… uth kyun gaye.. kuch chahiye tha

Abhi: haan vo paani..

Tarika: mujhe kyun nhi kaha.. khud kyun uth gaye… ruko main deti hun..

(she gives him glass of water nd he drank it..)

Abhi: tarika…

Tarika: haan..(standing beside him)

Abhi: chalo na bhar ghumkr aate hain

Tarika: nhi… tumhari tabiyat thik nhi hai…

Abhi: plzz na… bhaut acha masam ho rha hai

Tarika: nhi abhijeet… maine keh diya na ek baar.. ab so jao bas

Abhi: plzzzzzzz…(behaving like a persistent kid)

Tarika: (makes faces) thik hai bas thodi der…

Abhi: haan…(smiles)

(Both went outside for a walk… At the terrace purvi was searching rajat… after rotating her eyes everywhere on the terrace she saw rajat standing beside the handrail.. she came towards him with the food plate)

Purvi: rajat sir…

Rajat: haan…(he turns) purvii, tum… soi nhi

Purvi: aap jag rhe hain toh main kaise so sakti hun..

Rajat: mtlb?

Purvi: …(she realizes wat she said) I…. mean aapne khana nhi khaya toh…. Mujhe laga apko bhuk lagi hogi

Rajat: nhi… tum jao… so jao… mujhe bhuk nhi hai..

Purvi: arey aise kaise nhi hai… ab toh gd mrg bhi ho chuki hai.. chaliye thoda sa kha lijiye…

Rajat: nhi… maine kaha na ki mujhe…

Purvi: kya sir.. khane par kaisa gussa.. chaliye chaliye muh kholiye…

(she brings a spoon full of rice near his mouth so that he could eat it..)

Rajat: (shouts) nhi khaana mujhe ek baar samaj nhi aata tumhe… yaa phir sunaai nhi deta.. naatak band karo apna or jao yahaan se..

(purvi feels hurt nd tears came into her eyes but didn't fall… she obey his order and decided to leave from there… but but but…the cute cute rajat sir.. the 3rd romeo of my story… how will he just left her princess in pain… sooo he realizes in just 30 seconds dat he was rude with purvi so….)

Rajat: purviii… (she turns.. while controlling her tears to be drop) I m sorry… vo mujhe..

Purvi: (she interupts) pata hai mujhe aapko bhaut gussa aata hai.. koi baat nhi…

Rajat: purviii… aao kh…khana kha lete hain

Purvi: (she smiles) hmmmmmm..

(purvi gives the plate to rajat..but he showed his hands to her which were badly got hurt and blood was still there on the wounds..)

Purvi: ohhh…ye kya hua sir… ye chot kaise lagi…(places his hand on her hand..) dard ho rha hai… (Blows air on his hands, nd he was just staring her beautiful face nd concern of her for him…)

Rajat: vo.. abhijeet sir ko bachate bachatey mere haathon par bhi chot lag gayi...

Purvi: ruliye mere paas hanky hai.. (she takes out her hanky nd folded it on rajat's hand) apke paas hanky hai?

Rajat: haan kyun?

Purvi: deejiye na…

Rajat: arey purvi rehne do.. main thik hun..

Purvi: aap hanky toh dijiye..

(rajat gives her his hanky & she folded it on the other hand..)

Rajat: ye kya kr rhi ho.. ab khaana kaise khaunga

Purvi: main hun na… main khilaungi

Rajat: tum…

Purvi: or koi option hai…

(both sits on a bench which was on the terrace.. purvi feeds him the food…she also feeds him the water.. rajat finishes the food)

Rajat: purvi… tumne khana khaya

Purvi: (hesitantly) haan … maine kha liya…

Rajat: purviiiii…. Idhar dekho… (she look towards him nervously) nhi khaya na…

Purvi: nhi… maine kha liya hai

Rajat: hmmm… or uss din tum sachin ko bol rhi thi.. ki vo jhooth bolna seekh gaya hai…haan…

Purvi: (purvi remembers the line) kya? Aap humari baaten sunn rhe they..

Rajat: arey nhi nhi… main toh bas aise he… tum batao nhi khaya na khana..

Purvi: mmm… nhi khaya.. par mujhe bhuk nhi hai..

Rajat: acha… chalo thi hai phir… khaana toh nhi hai parrr….

Purvi: par?

Rajat: par chocolates toh hain..

Purvi: (in a surprise way)chocolates…

Rajat: (gives her a cute smile..) hmmm… acha ruko..

(Rajat stands)

Purvi: kya hua sir..

(he gets up nd puts his hands in his jeans to take out the chocolates)

Purvi: sir aap kya kr rhe hain…

Rajat: bas ek second…

(purvi easily noticed that rajat was trying to take out something from his pocket… but because of his wound he was unable to take dat thing out from it.. his hand was paining badly but still he was trying n keep on trying it…)

Purvi: sir aap ye…

Rajat: (suddenly) ahhh..

Purvi: (she pulled his hand immediately) ye kya kr rhen hain aap.. chot lagi hui hai par phir bhi…(in a scolding & concerning tone) jaante hai na… ki chot gehri hai par phir bhi ek baar bhi kisi ko nhi bataya ki apke chot lagi hui hai… mujhe he bata dete…

Rajat: tumhe kya ho gaya achanak…

Purvi: vo.. kuch nhi.. I m sorry..(feeling embarrassed)

Rajat: acha… tum chocolates nikalo meri pocket se

(she bends down & takes out the chocolates from his jeans pocket… she found 4 chocolates nd showed him a broad smile to him)

Rajat: vo abhijeet sir ne tarika ke liye mangvaii thi… tarika ko pasand hai chocolates.. par.. phir ye sab….isilye ab tum ye lelo…

Rajat: chalo baithte hain phir…(both sits on the bench)

Purvi: sir aap bhi lijiye..

Rajat: nhi nhi tum khao..

Purvi: ek toh khaiye..(she insists) acha.. rukiye main khilati hun..(she breaks one baar of chocolate.. she puts one bar in his mouth nd laughs… rajat smiles nd ovserves her eating…)

Purvi: (after finishing her chocolates… but only 2 left..) thank u sir… or meetha nhi kha sakti..

Rajat: haan haan baad mein kha lena.. sooo.. purvi hum… frnds ban sakte hain

Purvi: sure sir… ye bhi koi puchne wali baat hai…

(both shake hands)

Rajat: but… promise me kit um mujhse ladogi nhi

Purvi: main aapse kahaan ladti hun… vo toh aap he

Rajat: promise me..

Purvi: thik hai promise… aap bhi promise kijiye…

Rajat: ok promise

(Suddenly rajat's phone rings.. purvi look towards rajat with confused expression…the unusual thing was, dat he got a call in midnight…)

Rajat: uffo… itni raat mein kiska call aa gaya…(look towards purvi)purvi zara phone nikalna…

Purvi: (she takes out the phone from his pocket…thinking) itni raat ko inko kiska call aa gay… kahin koi gggggff… nhi nhi.. vaise bhi mujhe kya

(she gives the cell to rajat... the screen flashes a name "Suhani" (Ani).. she holds the phone in her hands & put it near rajat's ear so dat he could talk…)

**A/N: End of this chapter… sorry… koshish karungi nxt update jaldi post kr dun… par plzzz maaf kar dena aap sab… bhaut problem hai iss waqt.. bhaut hectic schedule chalk rha hai… but plzzz reviews krna mat bhulna… galti ke liye phir se sorry…. Ppppppppppllllllllllllzzzzzzzzzz review haan… meet u soon.. love u all…bye tc…**


	12. Let's get back to Mumbai

**A/N: hello.. guys… hmmm thanx for ur reviews nd apologies for the late update… hope u guys will like it.. the reviews r not appropriate… they r vry less…. They r less in no. plzzz… kindly review haan… otherwise I have 2 stop writing… I m not warning u but a sweet little peacefull request… from u all... meet u at the end…**

**LoVe the ones who loves u**

**Care 4 those ones hu cares 4 u**

**The people hu scolds u shouts on u nd fights vid u**

**Still u live vid them only coz u know dat they love u**

(Earlier I ended dat rajat was talking to some girl whose name was Suhani in short Ani…)

Rajat: hello!

Suhani: hi baby.. how r u?

Rajat: (he turns his eyes towards purvi.. who was standing beside him) hiii… Ani.. I m fine…

Ani: sorry.. itni raat mein disturb kiya na.. actually mujhe tumse kuch kaam tha… if u don't mind… ya…

Rajat: ya… sure sure darling go on…

(purvi broadens her eyes on the word 'darling')

Ani: vo actually….

Rajat: purvi.. zara thik se pakdo na phone…(suddenly the cell went on the speaker)

Ani: oooooo… itni raat gf ke saath… arey wah rajat.. mujhe toh laga tha ki cid mein tujhe kahan koi milne waali hai… par tujhe toh… so tell me kahin ye wahi purvi toh nhi jisse..(rajat snatches the cell from purvi nd turns off the speaker mode from it.. he went aside from purvi to talk to ani…)

(It was quiet strange for purvi to digest dat y ani called in the midnight…nd one thing more was strange dat rajat was not talking to ani in from of him… but he went some distance away from her…may be somewhere she was jealous but… WHY?)

Purvi: (mutters) ye kya baat hui…. Ab aisi bhi kya baat jo… baat jo huh… vaise bhi inki 'darling' hai mujhe kya…

(rajat came back to her…)

Rajat: (nervously) a..a… purvi

Purvi: (in a fake teasing way) toh sir… ho gyi apki baat apki DARLING gf se…

Rajat: hey.. bvo meri gf nhi hai…

Purvi: toh phir aap ussey…

Rajat: arey vo toh… actually vo mujhse…I mean…

Purvi: pyaaaaarrrr….

Rajat: nhi…. Bilkul nhi… vo basically uski aadat hai mere saath… flirt karne ki…

Purvi: kya…. Aapke saath… (it was unable for her to control her laughter… so she started laughing loudly)

(purvistarted pulling rajat's leg & he was feeling very embarrassed by all this… they talked for some more mins… & nd went beside the terrace wall... rajat told some stories related to ani nd her flirting nature.. which he hates coz purvi insisted him to tell… suddenly purvi saw daya shreya so she called them)

Purvi: (controls her laughter) toh… sachin sir jaante hain suhani ke bare mein

Rajat: ab..vo

(suddenly purvi feels some drops of rain on her hand… she called day and shreya…)

Purvi: aap dono andar aa jaiye baarish aane wali hai…(she holds rajat's wrist nd pulled him inside the hotel…after 5 mins.) oh god… acha hua andar aa gaye nhi toh bheeg jaate...

Rajat: tumhe baarish pasand nhi hai kya…

Purvi: nhi…(while wiping her face from sweat) aisi koi baat nhi hai… vo kya hai na raat ki baarish mein thand lag jaati hai… or main nhi chahti thi ki apko thand lagey… chaliye gd ngt sir… sweet dreamzzz… nd haan apne haath ka dhyaan rakhiyega…

(rajat was confused by purvi's answer…while he was thinking someone spoke)

Person: itna kya soch rha hai… lagta hai.. pyaar krti hai tujhse…

Rajat: (he turns nd see towards the person) sachin… tujhe or koi kaam nhi hai kya

Daya: kya baat ho rhi hai

Sachin: sir… vo purvi

Rajat: nhi sir… sone chaltey hain… ye toh kuch bhi bolta hai…(he makes faces)

Daya: (notices rajat's hands) ye kya hua… kahin abhijeet ko bachate bachate..

Rajat: haan sir…choti si chot hai jaldi thik ho jayegi

Shreya: daya sir… (she called from there back)

Sachin: (smiles) jaiyiye sir… shreya bula rhi hai… chal rajat…(sachin nd rajat went to their room)

Daya: (smiled broadly…came to her… slowly wraps his hands around her waist) boliye kyun bulaye apne…(she wraps her hands around his neck)

Shreya: arey wah aaj toh kuch zyaada he pyaar aa rha hai…

Daya: vo toh humesha se he aata tha… tumhi ne mauka nhi diya…

Shreya; acha ji…. Vaise apna ye pyaar abhi abhijeet sir ko call krne mein lagayiye… vo kabse walk par gayien hain… or abhi abhi unhe chot bhi lagi hui hai… baarish ho rhi hai toh call kijiye unhe…

Daya: haan haan… shreya ji karta hun call

Person: (in a mischievous tone) kisko phone karna hai

(daya and shreya saw abhi nd tarika standing behind… so they get apart)

Daya: tum…

Abhi: haan.. kisko phone karna hai.. haaan

Daya: tumhe he call krne waale they

Abhi: humey kyun…

Shreya; sir vo bhaar baarish ho rhi thi toh humne socha aap bheeg jayengey

Tarika: haan bheeg toh gayein hain… chalo.. koi baat nhi… chale shreya…

Shreya: haan…

Abhi: daya.. a..aa..gd ngt nhi bolega… shreya ko…(daya se towards abhi) mtlbhumuther muh kar lete hain… tarika uthar muh kar lo..(shreya was blushing nd tarika was smiling)

Daya: abhijeet chalo..(he pulls him into the room nd shreya, tarika laughed)

(10 am In the mrg…everyone gets ready to go to the airport… after brkfast… they reached the airport… flight was half n hour late… so they were waiting in the waiting room)

Salukhe: chalo achi baat hai hum Mumbai waapas ja rhe hain…

Acp: haan sahi baat hai…. kuch kaam toh hoga ab.. kafi dino se free they

Salukhe: vaise ek baat toh hai boss mazey bhaut aaye , kyun

Acp: haan chhuttiyaan bhi kabhi kabhi kafi khushiyaan de jaati hain…

Salukhe haan….

Acp: ab daya or shreya ko he dekh lo… kitne khush hai dono

Salukhe: tumhe pata hai boss… mujhe toh laga tha ki daya ko koi nhi milegi…

Acp: kyun?

Salukhe: kyun kya bhayiii… dekha nhi shaadi ke naam se kaise bhagta tha or pyaar ki baat karo toh baat he badal deta tha…

Acp: (laughs a little)ye baat toh hai.. vaise salukhe, ek baat mere mann ko bhaut pareshaan kr rhi hain…

Salukhe: vo kya…

Acp: daya or shreya dono cid officer hain…darr lagta hai agar inme se kisi ko kuch…(salukhe interupts)

Salukhe: kuch nhi koga inhe.. bhagwaan par bharosa rakho tum…

Acp: haan…(abhi came to them)

Abhi: sir chaliye announcement ho chuki hai

Acp: (both stood up) haan haan chalo chalo

Shreya: sir ye dekhiye…(while showing a bracelet to daya in the magazine)

Daya: haan acha hai…

Rajat: sachin vo dekh…(watching a vedio)

Sachin: haan kitna acha hai…

Abhi: kya kr rhe ho tum log… chalo ab… ghar nhi jaana kya…

Everyone together haan haan…

Tarika: purvi kahaan hai

Purvi: (suddenly purvi came there with a childin her hands...) tarika…ye dekh..

Tarika: oooooooooo… soooo cute… kitna cute bacha hai…

Purvi: hena… (shreya came to them)

Shreya: purvi ek baar mujhe bhi de nab ache ko… plzz..

Purvi: (purvi handed over the kid to shreya)haan.. le...

Daya: chalo bhi bachhe ko baad mein dekh lena…

Shreya: plzzz..sir.. kitna cute baby hai

(abhi goes to freddy nd pankaj… nd tarika follows him)

Abhi: kya kr rhe ho tum dono? Vahan acp sir wait kr rhe hain chalo…

Pankaj: haan sir...

Freddy: sir main toh kabse isko bol rha hun lekin ye toh…(abhi cuts him)

Abhi: acha bas ab chalo (freddy nd pankaj leaves from there nd tarika came to abhi)

Tarika: tum yahaan kya kr rhe ho haan…sabko bula rhe ho.. or khud yahaan

Abhi: arey nhi tarika… (he thinks) ab inhe kya explain karun… acha chalo

At the book stall,

Daya: chalo bhi shreya..(he takes the child from her hands and handed him over to his mother)

Shreya: (in anger) ye kya kiya…(she look towards him with anger nd pulls purvi's hands nd left from there) chal purvi

Daya: shre…..

Sachin: (broadens his eyes) chaliye sir

(all of them get into the flight get seated.. this time there r little changes in the sitting arrangements… there r 9 seats for the cops nd 2 seats for acp nd salukhe… abhi, tarika sachin, rajat, purvi, shreya, daya, pankaj nd freddy…. all were busy in listening music except shreya day and purvi… shreya was reading a magazine… nd harshly turning the pages in anger…)

Purvi: shreya, tu daya sir se baat nhi kr rhi hai

Shreya: toh… (daya interupts)

Daya: plz.. yar shreya… ek bachha he toh tha

Shreya: toh main bhi toh yahi keh rhi hun ki ek bachha he toh tha…thodi der ruk nhi sakte they aap

Daya: main toh ruk bhi jaata lekin flight nhi rukti...

Shreya: (she remembers the flight scene… she got scared nd became silent) f…fli…flight…

Purvi: daya sir.. (she points her finger towards shreya… daya look towards her nd smiles… the pilot announces THE FLIGHT IS BEING ABOUT TO TAKE OFFIN THE AIR… PASSENGERS R REQUESTED TO TIE UP THERE SEAT BELTS… THANK U…everyone ties up there belts… the flight takes offnd this time daya holds shreya's hand so that she not get scared… she felt much relieved nd secured…the flight was in air nd shreya saw daya holding her hand…she smiles nd whispers sorry... he just smiled.. she kept her head on daya's shoulder)

Purvi: rajat sir…apka haath kaisa hai

Sachin replied before rajat: ab pehle se bhehtar hoga …hena rajat…(rajat makes different faces towards him)

Purvi: mtlb…

Rajat: a.. a…vo.. pehle se thik hai

Sachin: maine bhi toh yahi kaha na…

(after 1 hour they reached Mumbai airport…its afternoon)

Pankaj: bhaut maza aya,,,hena sir…

Sachin: haan… kafi dino baad itne mazey kiye they…

Acp: chalo ab sab kal milte hain.. bureau mein… koi late mat hona kal…(everyone nodded…)

Tarika: thik hai phir kal milte hain…chal shreya…(daya & shreya were holding hands looking each other… tarika smiles) shreya….(calls her name little more louder… both came out of their world of love)

Abhi: daya chal chalte hain… shreya, purvi, tarika chalo tumhe drop kardun..

**A/N: ohhh… end of this chapter…I know I m disappointing u guys but wat can I do ya u guys told me to write rajvi moments… I will try to write there scenes too… but now my story demands rajvi moments soooo most of the scenes will be there only... nxt I'll update soooonnnn… keep reviewing… plzzz review... there will be some delay coz of my exams to plzzzz cooperate… ppppppppppppplllllllllllllzzzzzzzzzzzz review guys plllllllllzzzzzzzzzzzz… bye tc**

**NXT CHAPTER THERE WILL BE DAREYA FIGHT... TO KNOW THE REASON STAY TUNED TO MY STORY...**


	13. Ladaii Mein Bhi Pyaar Hota Hai

**A/N- Thank u thank u thank u ssssssssssssssssoooooooooooo much readers for ur reviews… I m super duper happy dat u guys r loving my story… I know u people want quick updates but u know na Exams… they r just headache… but still I m trying my level best to balance my schedule for my story… ssssssssssssoooooo as I told u guys dat this chapter will be of dareya fight nd rajvi little bit romance…. Surely further in my story there will be undrstandng, love, romance, humor nd lots n lots n lots of fun btw the couples...**

**Baarish tu itna mat barasna ki voh aa na sakey...**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Uskey aane ke baad tu itna barasna ki voh ja na sakey...**

**(I want to dedicate these lines to the 3 cutest couples of cid... My handsome hunk Abhi nd his beautiful Dr. Tarika, marvelous desire of every girl Daya nd his awesome but innocent love Shreya, almost killed us coz of his killing brown eyes & soft heart Rajat nd sexy queen of his heart Purvi)**

(earlier I ended at wen abhi asks the girls to drop them to their homes)

Acp: abhijeet

Abhi: ji sir

Acp: vo ek kaam karo do gaadiyaan hain or..(rajat interupts)

Rajat: sir chaliye.. aap toh baithiye

Acp: vahi puch rha tha main… ki sachin ke saath kon kon chal rha hai

Rajat: sir... freddy, pankaj, salukhe sir, aap or sachin ek gaadi mein... abhijeet sir, daya sir, shreya, tarika or purvi ek gaadi mein...

Purvi: sir mere ghar ke liye lamba route padega... main chali jaungi.. aap log jayegi..

Abhi: koi baat nhi purvi..(thinks for a while) arey haan rajat tum kaise ja rhe ho

Rajat: main... mere paas toh bike hai sir...

Acp: thik hai phir rajat ka ghar bhi dur nhi hai purvi ke ghar se...toh tum dono bike par chale jao...

Purvi: par sir..

Abhi: purvi, par var kuch nhi... jao... sab thak gaye hain.. jao jao kal milte hain...

Purvi: ok sir...

(on the other side shreya, daya, tarika were talking about the trip)

Tarika: shreya tujhe maza aaya na...

Shreya: haan bhaut maza aaya… or sir aapko

Daya: haan haan bhaut maza aaya...

(All of them sat in their respective cars nd rajat, purvi went together on the bike)

Rajat: purvi.. tumhe bike par baithna toh aata hai na..

Purvi: haan sir, vaise…... mujhe bike chalani bhi aati hai...aap kahen toh main bike chala bhi sakti hun...

Rajat: no no aisi koi baat nhi hai.. tum baitho..(purvi sits) aaraam se baithna kahin gir mat jaana

Purvi: (she smiles) ji sir...

(rajat starts the bike nd purvi holds his shoulder.. rajat shivers coz of her touch…)

(In Abhi's car, all were sitting quietly as all were tired..daya was driving the car..everyone was feeling sleepy)

Daya: shreya…..shreya tumhara ghar aa gaya hai

Shreya: (she was sleeping but woke up due to daya's voice) haan… ok bye

Tarika: bye… shreya (shreya left)

(After some hours, daya was unable to sleep coz he was continuously thinking about shreya & the moments spend by them together...he was missing her badly so he decided to call her…)

In shreya's home

(daya was calling shreya nd she picked up the call after avoiding it three times… she didn't saw the name flashing on the screen…)

Shreya: (in a sleepy voice) helloooo!

Daya: hii jaan…

Shreya: (without seeing the no.) sorry wrong no. (she disconnected the call)

Daya: arey... ye kya... phone kaat diya... or shreya wrong no. kyun bol rhi hai... maine toh sahi no.(he dials her no. again, she pickes up the call but this time in frustration)

Shreya: kon bol rha hai, aaraam se soney bhi nhi dete...

Daya: sorry shreya... agar maine tumhe disturb kiya ho

Shreya: (she realizes dat it's daya on the line) sorry daya, vo kya hai na, main sapna dekh rhi thi… toh… sorry… boliye kya baat hai

Daya: bas tumhari yaad aa rhi thi

Shreya: hmmmm...

Daya: shreyaaa…. Am…. Kya hum aaj raat kahin bhar chalen

Shreya: (not in a mood) a…a.. thiiiii (suddenly someone takes the cell from her hands)

Daya: (in anger nd confusion) fone kaat diya

Shreya: juno…. Phone de… I said give me my phone back...

Juno: (mischievously nd running in the room) nhi dunga…pehle bata kon tha vo…

Shreya: juno…juno…(shreya was chasing behind him)

(juno was shreya's cousin who came to her house for the preparation for his entrance exam... he have some time for exam so he came to her house for some tuitions from his sis... shreya calls him as her best buddy…sometimes… coz she shares her some talks regarding daya nd team…but this time she didn't told him about daya and her relationship)

Shreya: ppppllllzzz… juno vo… vo phone kar rhe honge

Juno: oooooooooooooooohhhhhh….. phone kar rhe honge… kahin vo daya toh nhi..(both were playing the running chasing game in the room nd suddenly shreya's cell fall down in the fish tank all bcoz of JUNO... nd now the phone was completely damaged)

Shreya: ohhh god…ab kya karun…shit man..ab vo bhaut naaraz ho jayengey

Juno: (with a puppy face) sorry sis… vo maine

Shreya: (she started crying)

Juno: sorry sorry…plzzz ro mat… ok let me call him..

(suddenly juno gets a call.. he has to rush for an interview… after apologizing he left the house for the interview lweaving shreya upset...)

(Daya was trying shreya's no. but every time same voice msg disturbs him dat her cell is switched off… daya was fuming with anger… nd decided to go Abhi's house)

Daya: (muttering) mera phone kaat diya…jaana nhi toh bol deti… main bhi kitna paagal hun bina vajeh ussey pucha… itna attitude show kar rhi thi shreya…ye ladkiyon ke nakhre… inn ladkiyon se toh bas nakhre karva lo…ab main shreya se bilkul baat nhi karunga… uska call bhi aayega toh main attend he nhi karunga…gf banaane ke baad hum ladke ye bhul jaaten hain ki inn ladkiyon ke tantrums bhi jhelne padengey…(he was the car very rashly..)

At rajat's residence

(rajat was online nd saw sachin was online.. they both started chatting)

Rajat: kya kr rha hai sachin

Sachin: kuch nhi pictures dekh rha hun trip ki

Rajat: acha…. Toh mujhe bhi send kar pics

Sachin: kiski…. Purvi kii

Rajat: (in an irritating tone)nhi…. Sabki pics..

Sachin: (sends him a laughing face) haan … bhejta hun..(after sending the pics) rajat ek baat puchun

Rajat: haan puch

Sachin: teri koi gf thi kya?

Rajat: sachin tu kya baat lekar baith gaya...

Sachin: tu mujhe dost manta hai na toh…plzz bata na

Rajat: (suddenly his phone rings, he talks to himself) arey ye…(he types) sachin main tujhse baad mein baat karta hun

Sachin: (rajat goes offline, sachin murmurs) humesha baat taal deta hai

(purvi's no. flashe on rajat's cell…he picks up the call)

Purvi: hello…rajat sir

Rajat: haan purvi bolo…

Purvi: sir vo mujhe ek help chahiye thi

Rajat: haan kaho

Purvi: aap plz ghar aa saktey hain

Rajat: kyun?

Purvi: vo kya hai na shreya busy hai…I mean kuch files mein aapki madad chahiye toh…

Rajat: thik hai mai aata hun…

(after sometime rajat was trying to call her but she was not answering… the cell was switched off… he rushed to her house… he knocks the door nd purvi opened it)

Purvi: air aap… aa gaye aayiye na…

Rajat: vo tumhare phone kat gaya tha

Purvi: haan sir vo battery dead ho gayi thi.. bas charger he dhund rhi thi… aap baithiye main aapke liye kuch lekar aati hun

(purvi went into the kitchen nd brings snacks nd juice for rajat)

Rajat: purvi... tumhara ghar toh bhaut acha hai

Purvi: (smiles) thank u sir..

(purvi goes near to a stool…she stands on it to hang a painting on the wall)

Purvi: sir dekhiye ye painting kaisi lag rhi hai…

Rajat: (rajat stood at a distance from her) achhi hai

(purvi comes down from the stool…rajat turns nd purvi gets unbalance nd falls on the ground)

Purvi: oucccchhhhhhh….

Rajat: (he saw her on the floor) purviiii…. Oh shit… lagi toh nhi zyaada

Purvi: (she touches her ankle) oooooooouuuuuuuccccccccccccchhhhh… sir paer (feet) mud gaya hai…bhaut dard ho rha hai…

(she tries to stand up but fails…she fall down again but rajat helped her..)

Rajat: purvi ruko…ye batao tumhara bedroom kahaan hai

Purvi: (confused) ji…

Rajat: (in a stretching tone) bedroom kahaan hai..

Purvi: vo saamne wala room..(she points her finger in right direction)

(rajat lifts her in his arms due to which she gets surprised nd little bit shy.. for some moments she forgot her pain in rajat's arms…she was continuously staring into his brown eyes…for the first time she felt something unusual feeling in her heart for her rajat sir…rajat takes her to her room…he comfortably places her on the bed)

Rajat: purvi…. First aid box kahaan hai..

Purvi: (still staring him)

Rajat: (he shakes her a bit) purviiii…(she came out of her staring session)

Purvi: vo… almirah mein…

(rajat gave her pain killer nd applied tube on her ankle)

Rajat: tumhe issey aaram milega or..(someone knocked on the door) main dekhta hun...

(rajat opened the door nd saw purvi's mom…which he was unaware of)

Rajat: ji aap kaun…

P mom: (she pushes him aside) mera ghar hai or tu mujhse puch raha hai ki main kaun hun

Rajat: ji aap… andar kahaan jar hi hai

P mom: pehle tu mujhe ye bata ki tu kaun hai or mere ghar mein kya kr rha hai

(purvi comes out from her room, skipping with one leg taking support of the door)

Purvi: (in pain) mumma...

P mom: (she see towards her…purvi lost her balance nd was about to fall but rajat held her from her shoulders…)

Rajat: sambhal ke

P mom: (in an interrogating tone) purvi.. ye kon hai… (suddenly speakes) tuney bf bana liya or mujhe bataya bhi nhi..main teri maa hun..kam se kam mujhe toh batati...

(rajat makes her sit on the chair…purvi's mom pulss rajat's hand)

P mom: kya naam hai tumhara beta…kya kaam karte ho tum

Purvi: maa.. ap

P mom: tu chup kar.. haan, toh beta kab mile tum purvi se

Rajat: (nervous nd scared) main…aunty voh

Purvi: maa ye rajat sir…

P mom: acha iska naam rajat hai…or…or tu isey rajat sir bulati hai…dekh beta shaadi ke baat sir mat bulayio varna log kya kahengey

Purvi: (after sssssssssssssooooooo much irritation finally she shouts) maa…bas ruk jao..ye rajat sir hain mere senior…or ye mere…ye mere bf nhi hai

P mom: matlb koi aur hai

Purvi: nhi mumma.. ye help karne aaye they..mujhe kuch files mein inki help chahiye thi..

P mom: phir isne kyun gate khola

Purvi: vo mujhe chot lagi thi isiliye inhone gate khola

Rajat: acha purvi main chalta hun.. sachin mera wait kr rha hoga

P mom: sorry beta vo...

Rajat: arey nhi nhi aap sorry kyun bol rhi hain…koi baat nhi... purvi tum apna dhyaan rakhna

Purvi: sorry sir…

Rajat: ab tum… (smiles) acha files de do main dekh lunga

Purvi: (smiles) ji...

Rajat: (he takes the files from her) bye..

(rajat left from there nd calls sachin.. on the phone)

Rajat: hello sachin kahaan hai tu

Sachin: main…main toh ghar par hun…kyun..

Rajat: vo… chal na movie dekhne chalte hain

Sachin: (while eating chips) konsi..

Rajat: vo nyi movie aayi hai na 'gustakhiyaan'

Sachin: (he coughs) tu or romantic movie..teri tabiyat toh thik hai na…or achanak movie… tu ye bata tu hai kahaan

Rajat: (thinks) agar isey bataya ki purvi ke ghar par hunt oh phir satayega

Sachin: kahaan kho gaya… hellloooo.. rajaaaaaatt..

Rajat: (he comes back from his thoughts) haan…haan..bas tu aa ja.. tu chal rha hai na…

Sachin: thik hai..par kahaan aaun ye toh bata

Rajat: main… IMJ nagar

Sachin: IMJ nagar…vahaan toh purvi rehti hai na…kahin tu…(rajat cuts him)

Rajat: kisi kaam se aya tha…ab tu zyaada sawaal mat kr or jaldi se aa ja

Sachin: thik hai aata hun…(he disconnects the call, thinks) ye rajat ko kya ho gaya…kitna weird behave kr rha tha...

At purvi's home

(purvi was in her room thinking about rajat dat how he helped her from falling…the way he lifted her in his arms…she was feeling different for rajat..not as an arrogant or strict person… but a sweet, sober soft nd kind hearted person..purvi's mom came into her room with glass of haldi milk in her hands for purvi)

P mom: le beta, jaldi se ye doodh pee le or phir aaram kr lio…(purvi was lost in thoughts) gunn gunn (purvi's nickname…her mom shakes her little…purvi came out of her world)

Purvi: haaaannn…

P mom: tu thik toh hai…kya hua kya soch rhi thi

Purvi: (she takes the glass from her hand) kuch nhi mumma

P mom: maa se jhooth…acha ek baat puchun

Purvi: mumma.. apko bhi permission leni ki zarurat hai kya

P mom: nhi.. par... vaise tu ye bata ki tu..mtlb…

Purvi: (she keeps her head on her shoulder) bolo bhi ma...

P mom: tu ...rajat ko pasand krti hai

Purvi: (she removes her head from her mom's shoulder) kya? Aap…kya sochti rehti hain… aisa kuch nhi hai

P mom: (she cuts her) bas bas bas…itna kyun explain kar rhi hai… maine toh bas aise he puch liya tha… thik hai agar pasand nhi karti toh nhi karti…or agar krti hai toh bhi koi buri baat nhi hai…rajat acha ladka hai…

Purvi: (she was just irritated by her mom's ques.) vo bas mere senior hain..or meri help karne aaaye they... bas or kuch nhi

P mom: acha thik hai... tu ye doodh(milk) pee le…or aaram kr

(purvi's mom leaves the room leaving purvi confused)

Purvi to herself: mumma...ye kya kehna chati then… main or vo bhi rajat sir ko… nhi nhi.. or vaise bhi vo toh pehli baar mili thi rajat sir se..toh phir… offfo! Main kyun soch rhi hun ye sab…mumma toh kuch bhi kehti hain…(she takes her cell nd dials shreya's no.)

(shreya was having headache so she slept again after crying for sooo many hours… purvi was trying to call her but her cell seems switched off)

Purvi: (thinks) kahin koi problem… main abhijeet sir ko call krti hun…

(purvi calls abhi who busy in baking cake for his dreamy girl tarika…).

At Abhi's residence,

Abhi: (phone rings) ab kiska phone aa gaya…ohh…(phone was in the bedroom) aa rha hun bhaiee...(he picks up the call) haan bolo purvi...

Purvi: sir…vo..daya sir hai kya vahaan

Abhi: nhi…kyun (suddenly door bell rings) purvi ek min. lagta koi aaya hai…(he goes towards the gate with phone in his hand..he opens the door) arey daya..aao aao..andar aao

(daya was very angry…he came inside very angrily)

Abhi: main paani lekar aata hun... (on the phone) haan bolo purvi..

Purvi: (on the fone) sir aap daya sir se puchna shreya phone kyun nhi utha rhi hai…

Abhi: (on fone) thik hai.. (he came in the living room with glass of water…he gives water to daya) kya baat hai... kya hua chehre par gussa...(laughs a little) yaar kabse phone mila rha hun phone nhi utha rhi hai shreya.. tere paas aaya kya uska call

Daya: (look towards abhi with angry eyes… nd stood up…purvi was on hold) yar ye ladkiyaan… kabhi bhi koi kaam sahi se nhi kar sakti...

Abhi: kyun kya hua…jhagda ho gaya kya..

Daya: bas yhi pucha tha maine shreya se ki kahin bhar chalein…mada, ka mood nhi hoga…bas bina kuch kahey phone kaat diya..or ab phone bhi nhi utha rhi hai...

Abhi: kyun….

Daya: (screams)kyunki maine uski neend kharab kr di…

(purvi disconnected the line coz of daya's angry voice.. now it was clear that both had a fight or some misunderstanding…after that daya explained him everything)

Abhi: (thinking) ab isko sambhalne ka ek he tareeka hai... filhaal toh isko sula deta hun..araam karega toh gussa shaant ho jayega iska...

Daya: main baat he nhi karunga shreya se or (abhi cuts him)

Abhi: abhi tu thoda aaraam kr le…sab thik ho jayega

Daya: nhi…mujhe koi araam nhi krna

Abhi: daya plzzzz…. Mere liye..bhabhi ko main..(daya sees towards him) I mean shreya ko main…tu aaram kr main tere liye coffee lekar aata hun

Daya: (finally he get back to normal) cheeni zyaada nhi

Abhi: haan haan maaloom hai..

(daya went inside abhi's room nd went to sleep after having coffee…abhi goes to shreya home after informing tarika about the crap happened there.. abhi called rajat nd sachin nd informed them about daya..he told them that daya is not well…they reached abhi;s house after cancelling their movie plan..)

At shreya's residence, tarika nd abhi reaches there.. they came in shreya's room.. shreya found tarika nd abhi standing at the door..she hugged tarika and was crying badly... she told everything to abhirika..both easily understood dat there was only little bit misunderstanding so…tarika decided to stay with shreya nd abhi went back to his house… abhi nd tarika decides to plan a date for day and shreya…but as both were upset so abhirika decides to take them to the icecream parlour with them…dareya agreed…At 9:37pm the four reached in same icecream parlour...

Waiter first came to daya and Abhi

Waiter: wat would u like to have sir

Abhi: ek strawberry caramel icecream nd dark chocolate fugat

Daya: (daya remembers dat this icream was shreya's fav… he interupts) nhi mujhe ye nhi khani… mere liye kesar kulfi..

Waiter: sure sir..

(the same waiter came to tarika nd shreya)

Waiter: wat would u like to have madam

Tarika: mmmm…(seeing in the menu) one silica butterscotch green cherry love icecream nd shreya tu kya khayegi

Shreya: (she was lost in thoughts but still she replied) kesar kulfi..

Tarika: ok… waiter nd one kesar kulfi..

(shreya realizes wat she said nd cancelled her order from kesar kulfi to scarl dark chocolate fugut with cherry nd cream)

Waiter: (confused) ajeeb hain dono... (talking about day and shreya)

(daya and shreya were badly missing each other… both were dieing to meet each other but not expressing it..)

The waiter came having exchanged orders… my abhirika plan… shreya and tarika's order was served to abhi nd daya and there order was served to the girls... after seeing dat order was exchanged dareya decided to move out from the parlour but both impinge with each other... for some seconds both were looking into each others eyes... both had tears in eyes… the love birds were not able to tolerate the pain of separation just bcoz of simple misunderstanding…

Shreya: vo daya... mera phone….

Daya: shhh…(keeps his finger on her lips) koi baat nhi…sab bhul jao... meri bhi galati thi...(wipes her tears) chalo tumhari favourite icecream khaate hain…

Shreya: par, vo juno ki vajeh se phone paani mein...

Daya: maine kaha na…main bas tumhaare saath rehna chata hun… par ye mera gussa…chalo chhodo… ab chalein..nd I m sorry…(both hugs each other)

Seeing the romantic scene tarika's eyes became wet…

Abhi: arey tarika ji aap kyun ro rhi hain

Tarika: (abhi came in front of her nd wipes her tears) nhi kuch nhi

Abhi: aaauuuuu…. (abhi hugged her nd she smiles) I love u

Tarika: I luv u ttttoooooo abhi…..

**A/N: Hey end of this chapter... hope u guys lovd it if not plzzz tell me haan… hmmm is my story boring u guys..if it is…then plzz tell me that too... as my story calls now is rajvi... soooo nxt there will be rajvi moments...till then review gutys… I really want them... I m crazy for ur reviews...plz silent readers kindly sometime review my story… I love to read them…meet u in my nxt chapter…till then bye tc love u guys…**


	14. Ohhh! Poor Rajat

**A/N: Hii… ****J**** how r u all.. sooooo…without wasting any time.. let's check wats happening in rajvi's life...**

Give me a kiss,

Give me the world,

Give me your heart,

I'll be your girl,Give me your smile,

Give me your time,

Give me your love,

I'll give you you smile you had my undivided attention,

When you laughed you had my urge to laugh with you,

When you cried you had my urge to hold you,

When you said you love me,

you had my heart forever.

(I ended wen everything was being sort out btw dareya...)

Next day Duo & other members came to the bureau as usual at 8 Am.. once again everyone were busy in their files, putting the data in pc, checking the criminal history & reopening the old cases which were unsolved... but there was one member who was missing..the cute lovable cop was busy with the happiness coming his way...

Rajat: (thinking, looking towards the gate & again n again checking the cell, calling his dearest dearest dude , almost broke the glass of the watch of the bureau with his killing eyes) kya hua yaar... aaya nhi abhi tak... phone bhi nhi utha rha hai...uffo...or ye time... beet he nhi rha hai.

(someone places hand on his shoulder...rajat turns & saw duo standing behind him)

Abhi: arey, kya hua rajat kiska intzaar kr rhe ho..(mischievously) kahin koi g...(rajat cuts him)

Rajat: arey nhi nhi sir, main toh sachin ka wait kr rha hun... pata nhi kahaan reh gaya, ghar par bhi nhi hai

Pankaj: (came towards them like a hopping frog) kyunki sir vo toh shastriye pur mein hain...

Daya: ye tumhe kaise pata pankaj

Pankaj: arey sir... maine abhi unka phone track kiya..ap log jaisa sochte hain na utna budhu nhi hun main...

(rajat patts his hand on head)

Abhi: arey... ye kya kiya pankaj... aise kaamon ke liye nhi hai ye tracing system..bina vajeh sachin ka phone track kiya tumne...

(Duo & rajat got tensed but then acp came)

Acp: kya hua bhaieeee... picnic ka bhoot utra nhi abhi tak

Abhi: gd mrg sir

Acp: gd mrg (nd others also wished him)

Abhi: nhi sir aisi koi baat nhi hai bas vo sachin...

Acp: (all went inside the bureau) arey haan, main toh batana he bhul gaya..sachin ne kaha ki vo thodi der se aayega..toh daya tum sachin ki files shreya ko de do...

Rajat: par sir, vo kahaan...

Acp: rajat... vo bachcha nhi hai... usne kaha zaruri kaam khatam kr ke aa jayega...tum sab bhi jao or kaam karo.

(all went to their desks... daya picked 10-13 files deliberately for shreya... he was unable to handle them so purvi came to help him)

Purvi: daya sir, aap itni saari files kahan lekar jar he hain...

Daya: (in a stammering voice) a… vo.. pending hai toh... complete karniiii...hai

Purvi: (casually) layiye sir, main aapki help kr deti hun

(daya keeps all the files on the table .. purvi picks up one file but daya snatches it from her)

Daya: nhiiii... main kr loonga... tum jao

Purvi: (confused) r u sure sir?

Daya: ya ya.. Absolutely

(Rajat was roaming in the bureau... tensed for his frnd… he was busy in dialing no. , leaving msgs but still there comes no reply only silence on the phone... purvi just turned after talking to day and collides with rajat... both gets unbalance & purvi's hands touches the pillar of files due to which she fall on rajat... now both were on the ground…purvi was top of him nd he was bottom... outside acp's cabin everything was messed up... everyone saw both of them nd started laughing... rajat nd purvi were lost in each other... rajat was seeing her face nd she was holding his shirt tightly...purvi's beautiful nd silky fringe has came on rajat's face but he was continuously staring her... some files were on purvi's back, some were on ground nd some were lying beside them... acp came out after hearing such sound… everyone went attentive nd started cleaning up the mess... shreya helps purvi to stand upnd so as daya with rajat... freddy, pankaj & abhi collects the files on the ground & puts them back in the shelf... after dat they all went to there desks... but rajat & purvi were feeling much embarrassed...)

Shreya: (in mischievous tone) toh.. purvi, kaisi rhi rajat sir ke saath "landing"

Purvi: shre...tu na zyaada mat bol... ek toh vaise he mujhe ajeeb lag rha hai... or vo sab ek accident tha...

Shreya: accident tha ya... teri dil ki tamanna thi

Purvi: shut up shre... kuch bhi bolti hai tu

Shreya: (laughs a little) acha…. Dekha tha maine... kaise dekh rhi tu rajat sir ko

Purvi: (smartly) oh.. really

Shreya: (smiles) yup...

(suddenly sachin came & straight away walked inside acp's cabin ... evry1 was confused...after 10-15 mins. Sachin came out with a big smile on his face with acp)

Acp: sachin... chalo bata bhi do ab.. aisa bhi kya suspense... sab wait kr rhe hain...

Sachin: (shyly) sir aap he bata dijiye na

Acp: nhi…ye news toh tum he do... chalo jaldi batao

Sachin: (blushing vry badly, smiling & his cheeks turned red due to shyness) a..vo..main...

Rajat: bol bhi yaar... sharmata he rahega kya

Pankaj: acha toh sachin sir daddy banne wale hain.

Abhi: (irritatingly) arey kya pankajabhi tak to sachin ki... sachin ki shaadi bhi nhi hui hai...

Sachin: haan sir vo he toh b... baat hai... maine or.. mu... muskaan ne shaadi krne ka faisla kiya hai

All said together: KYAA? (surprisingly)

Rajat: (rajat hugs sachin) I m sooooooooooo happy for u…(sachin was blushing.. nd smiling, both seperates from hug) toh tu itni der se kahan tha

Sachin: vo main... (daya interupts)

Daya: gaya hoga milne

Abhi: (in a traction way) kyun daya sabko apni tarah samjha hai kya.. (evry 1 laughs at this)

Sachin: nhi sir, bas mom dad se baat krne mein time lag gya

Freddy: toh sir shaadi kab hai...

Sachin: freddy.. abhi kuch decide nhi hua hai... abhi toh muskaan ke mom dad se bhi baat krni hai…tabhi kuch baat agey badegi

Purvi: ssssssooooooo…gd sir.. we all r happy 4 u

Sachin: thanx purvi...

Shreya: toh sir aap kitne din ki leave le rhe hain...

Sachin: kuch he dino ki... kyun

Shreya: kyunki sir… ap jitney din ki bhi leave lengey na…yahaan roz chotey motey accidents hotey he rahengey... kyun purvi

(duo, shreya, pankaj, freddy laughs T dis & rajvi band down their head in embarrassment)

Sachin: mtlb...

Rajat: (ups his face) koi mtlb nhi hai

Acp: acha chalo sab kaam karo, mujhe urgently kahin jaana hai...

(evry 1 again went to their desks)

After 20-25 mins. Shreya came to daya who was busy arguing with abhi

Daya: abhijeet main bol rha hun na

Abhi: par tu galat bol rha hai

Daya: acha... arey jab maine kaha ki sachin ki shaadi yhin hogi

Abhi: nhi Bhopal mein hogi

Daya: (speaks frustrated) nhiiiii….nnnnnnaaaaa….

Abhi: haan haan haan

Daya: boss... jab sachin Mumbai ka hai toh shaaadi Mumbai mein he hogi na

Abhi: par muskaan to Bhopal ki hai na

(before anybody could say anything shreya interupted)

Shreya: sir, aap dono kyun behas kr rhe hain

Daya: dekho na shreya.. ye abhijeet maanane ko he tayiyaar nhi hai ki sachin ki shaadi...

Abhi: (he cuts him) Bhopal mein hogi

Daya: dekho boss tum...(shreya interupts)

Shreya: arey aap dono ko kya interest hai isme ki unki shaadi kahaan hogi

Abhi: kyun aisa kyun bol rhi ho shreya... sachin bhi humari family ka hissa hai

Shreya: sir mera mtlb tha ki...

(sachin, purvi, rajat came there)

Sachin: sir shreya kehna chahti hai ki abhi kuch decide nhi hua hai…or aap dono bina vajeh ye baat lekar baith gaye... vaise sir... mujhe lagta hai aap dono ko bhi shaadi kr he leni chahiye... kahin der na ho jaye

(duo were blushing badly which was easily noticed by evry 1)

Rajat: haan sir mujhe bhi yhi lagta hai... (to tease them more) toh..shreya kab kr rhi ho shaadi

Shreya: (she becomes alert) a..ab..main.. kya..

Purvi: haan haan.. vaise ek ladka toh ready hai bas shreya ke haan krne ki deri hai

Daya: kon hai vo?

(evry 1 turns out to daya & laughs out loudly)

Purvi: (with controlling her laughter) koi nhi hai sir main toh bas mazak kr rhi thi

Sachin: (in a mischievous tone) vaise rajat tu kab milva rha hai Ani se

(The name strikes in purvi's head...** remember the terrace scene wen purvi was feeding rajat & 1 girl called rajat in middle of night**)

Abhi: arey rajat... kon hai ye Ani

Rajat: (rajat hits sachin on his foot) sir aap toh jaante hain na.. ye kuch bhi bolta hai

Pankaj: sir koi toh hogi na

Freddy: haan sir dost, gf.. ya phir shayad WWW...III...

Rajat: nhi freddy vo toh bas

(suddenly som 1 greets them with very cute voice & all turns)

Tarika: hii.. guys.. wats up

Purvi & shreya together: hi tarika

Purvi: (both goes to her) good yaa.. or tu kaisi hai

Tarika: perfectly fine

Shreya: tu yahaan.. achanak

Tarika: oh..nhi nhi vo toh mujhe tum dono se kuch baat krni thi.. (she whispers something to them)

Shreya: hmmm...

Tarika: chalo sab se mil lete hain

(abhi was continuously staring tarika as she was looking stunning in peacock colour saree.. she was looking really beautiful..)

Tarika: (she came to abhi) abhijeet..

Abhi: (& pinch him little) ahhh.. k..kya hua..

Tarika: hmm.. kya hua.. (smiles)aise kyun dekh rhe they

Abhi: vo aap bhaut.. aap bhaut sundar lag rhi hain

Tarika: (blushily) thank u abhijeet

Shreya: ahem..ahem

Pankaj: dr. tarika aaj koi khaas baat hai kya..

Tarika: haan..pankaj.. vo mujhe aaj he..

Shreya: tarika, sachin sir shaadi kr rhe hain

Tarika: really.. (smiles) congrats sachin

Sachin: thank u tarika..

Rajat: kya baat hai tarika.. aaj tum toh bhaut achi lag rhi ho

Tarika: thank u rajat

Sachin: par saree.. akhir baat kya hai

Daya: haan.. itni tayiyaari kisliye

Abhi: ofcouse mere.. (tarika cuts him)

Tarika: vo aaj mujhe kisi se milne jaana hai

Abhi: (shocked) KYA? Kisse…

Tarika: (slowly came him) abhi apne liye nhi..kisi or ke liye

Abhi: ohh!

Rajat: (with an interrogating expression) kon?

Tarika: ab ye toh surprise hai..so..wait karo

Shreya: kam se kam mujhe toh bata

Tarika: haan

Pankaj: sir.. kya main ghar ja sakta hun..vaise bhi aj koi case report nhi hua hai

Abhi: thik hai pankaj

(the 3 girls went aside from boys)

Tarika: (whispers to girls) main ek ladki se milne ja rhi hun.. mummy ne kaha ki vo ladki kuku ke liye hai..(here rajat is her cousin brother)

Purvi: tarika, ye kuku kon hai

Tarika: offo! Rajat or kon

Purvi: kuku…(she giggles)

Sherya: mtlb rajat sir bhi..

Tarika: haan, lekin usey batana mat..vo har baar baat taal deta hai..koi bhi puchey kuch mat batana.. Specially kuku ko toh bilkul nhi

Shreya & purvi: ok done

Abhi: kya hua..aisi bhi kya baat hai jo humey nhi bata sakte

Tarika: nhi..aisi koi baat nhi hai bas..

Daya: chalo phir.. inn sabki baaten khatam ho gyi hon toh kahin ghumne chale

Abhi: good idea.. kya kehti ho tarika

Tarika: (comes to him with a puppy face & holds his hand) sorry abhi.. mujhe toh kahin jana hai.. tum sab chale jao.. nd.. apna dhyaan rakhna..(abhi smiles)

Shreya: toh phir hum chalte hain…hmmm wats say

Purvi: mujhe toh abhi ghar jana hoga, mumma ko help chahiye

Sachin: toh phir toh rajat bhi nhi chalega..hmmm

Rajat: (confused) Main kyun nhi jaunga...

(dareya look towards both of them with confused expression)

Sachin: (he rolls his eyes) tu…bhul gaya..tujhe…tujhe..apna laptopthik karvana hai

Rajat: (he undrstoods) haaaaaaannnn… main toh bhul he gaya

Daya: thik hai.. main abhijeet, shreya or

Sachin: sir mujhe bhi kahin..

Abhi: toh phir thik hai…daya shreya tum dono he chale jao..

Shreya: or sir aap..

Abhi: arey..tum dono ke saath main kya karunga..mujhe koi shauk nhi hai kabaab mein haddi banne ka

Daya: par... tum akele...

Abhi: dayaaaa…. Arey main cid officer hun

Tarika; thik hai thik hai..chalo sab nikalte hain

Rajat: chalo tarika main tumhe chhod deta hun

Shreya: rajat sir.. purvi ko bhi drop kr dijiyega

Rajat: (smiles) sure..(to purvi, who was busy collecting her stuff) purvii..

Purvi: ji sir

Rajat chalo main tumhe drop kr dun

Purvi: par sir...(after thinking for a while) ok sir

(Daya & shreya went for movie & then for dinner..abhi went to his house.. sachin went to his house.. rajat, purvi & tarika went together to their way)

In the car,

(Rajat was driving, tarika was sitting beside him..purvi was at the back seat)

Tarika: kuku.. tuney shaadi ke bare mein kya socha hai

Rajat: (in an upset tone) tarika..tumhe pata hai na mujhe ye bilkul pasand nhi hai

Tarika: lekin maine… maine aisa kya keh diya

Rajat: vahi…vo..(in irritation)

Purvi: kahin..KUKU.. toh nhi..

(tarika & purvi laughed at this..& rajat makes on purvi's comment)

Rajat: ho gaya tum dono ka drama..

Tarika: acha..acha… ab bata..kya khayal hai shaadi ke baare mein

Rajat: kuch nhi socha…or vaise bhi main akele he thik hun

Tarika: rajat pllllzzz… dekh mummy ne kaha hai toh plzzz… kuch toh bata

Rajat: yaar…. Bua toh kuch bhi kehti hain

Tarika: (in anger) mujhe yahin drop kr de….. main khud chali jaungi… itni takleef uthane ki zarurat nhi hai

Rajat: (he melts) ab ye kya hai tarika…acha thik hai kuch sochunga or phir bata dunga..bas..

Tarika: (with a smiling face) thik hai..zarur sochna

(rajat drops her at her place which was outside a restraunt…. Rajat didn't ask her the reason behind her visit in the restraunt… but he had some doubts about the topic "SHAADI"… purvi came in front & sat beside him…& he continue his drive towards purvi's house)

Purvi: sir…ap shaadi kyun nhi karna chahte

Rajat: bas aise he…

Purvi: but I think apko shaadi kr leni chahiye.. humari job ke saath saath life partner bhi bhaut zaruri hota hai..

Rajat: (as a joke) par uske liye ladki bhi toh honi chahiye

Purvi: (unintentionally) haan vo toh tarika bhi dekh

(rajat stops the car in front of her house & look towards her with confused & angry face)

Purvi: I mean..vo toh tarika dekh he legi na…

Rajat: purviii…kahin tarika mere liye koi ladki…

Purvi: sir mujhe lagta hai late ho rha hai… mujhe jaana chahiye…gd nght

(she gets out of the car..rajat also did the same but he quickly held her hand from behind..she gets shiver from his touch & turns with "MAR GAYI LOOK")

Rajat: purvi…..mujhe jaanana hai…kya baat hai…aakhir chal kya rha hai

Purvi: (stammering) kya..kya chal rha hai….. kuch..kuch bhi toh nhi chal rha hai….

Rajat: tum mujhe bataogi…..& its my order..varna main

Purvi: (very speedily) sir vo tarika aapke liye ladki dekhne gyi hai

Rajat: wat the hell…. Maine kaha na mujhe shaadi nhi krni..toh..

(he bangs his hand on the bonnet of the car in anger…..purvi get scared due to his reaction…to calm him down she was trying to stop him but he was still under the blanket of anger)

Rajat: kya hai yaar… kyun karun main shaadi..aisa kya hai mujhme jo ek ladki mujhe pasand karegi…kya lagta hai tarika ko..ki main khush nhi hun… main khush hun… main bhaut khush hun….. kya zarurat hai shaadi ki…. Purvii…..tum he batao (he held her from her shoulder) mujhme kuch acha hai…. nhi na…kitne mahino se sunn rha hun ye shaadi ki baaten….

(he hits his hand on the glass of the car…purvi cupps her mouth with sudden action of rajat..she get shocked to see rajat…tears were rolling down from her eyes….. the glass broke & blood started coming out from his hand… she saw his hand which was badly hurt again after abhi's incident in Bangalore)

Purvi: sir shaant ho jayiye..i know shaadi ek bada faisla hai …sab thik ho jayega…

(purvi calmed him down & held his hand & took him inside her house… she opened the door with the duplicate key…..)

(purvi's mom as "p mom")

P mom: (she heard purvi's voive from the hall & came outside from her room…. She saw rajat in the house, & blood was flowing out from his hand) gunn gunn… ye sab… ("gunn" is purvi's nick name)

Purvi: (avoiding her mom's ques), (to rajat) aap baithiye…(she makes him sit on the sofa… ) maa aap zara first aid box lana

(purvi's mom brings the first aid box & handed over to purvi…she bandaged on his wound…purvi was crying but hiding her tears from rajat…..but her mother saw her wet eyes..she turns her face on the other side wipes the tears… somewhere purvi was disappointed from rajat's reaction… she knows it very well that rajat hates talks related to marriage to him…she was feeling sad…coz of rajat's condition… somewhere she was angry too from him coz his anger, frustration was soooo high…& he was sssssooooooo boiled up that he just harmed himself… & that was the biggest reason for her soreness….)

(After she bandaged, she just stood up & picked up her cell & started dialing a no.)

P mom: (to rajat) beta..ye chot kaise lagi

Rajat: bas kuch nhi aunty ji…kaam ke waqt…(purvi just turned towards rajat with anger in her eyes…she was giving him a "JHOOTH "look to him… which rajat easily understood & turns his eyes back to her mom)

Purvi: (on phone) hello…haan kahaan hai tu, or sir…thik hai tu mere ghar aa ja…..or…. haan thik hai…..ok by

Rajat: (in a mood of inquiry) kisko call kiya tumne

Purvi: (rudely) kisi ko nhi

Rajat: shreya ko na….

Purvi: (she remain silent) …

Rajat: (being stubborn) thik hai main chalta hun

Purvi: (in an ordering tone) baithe rahiye…. Haalat dekhi hai apni…

Rajat: haaan…..main thik hun

Purvi: (angrily) jaanti hun aap kitne thik hain

P mom: (to rajat) beta….gunn gunn sahi keh rhi hai…shreya aa jayegi toh chale jaana

(After 10-15 mins. Later shreya came with daya & took rajat with them….. purvi not even looked towards rajat & straight away moved to her room in anger…. She just met shreya & daya…. Purvi told evrything happened few hours ago…& asked them to not to ask rajat about his wound….. the 3 left…)

In rajat's house,

(It was 10:00 pm, rajat was resting in his room on the bed with pain in his hand….. shreya had given him a pain killer for his relief…. Dareya went to their houses…. Rajat was feeling bad & for his attitude & anger which he showed to purvi bcoz of such a small matter…he thought that may be he just overreacted on the situation)

Rajat: (talking to himself in the empty house) ye maine kya kr diya…purvi ko kitna bura laga hoga mujhe aise dekh kr…. maine apna saara gussa bina wajeh…thik hai na rajat tujhe shaadi nhi krni toh mat kr…..uss bechri ko kyun itna bola…or uske same gaadi ka sheesha tod diya…vo kitna darr gyi thi…or shayad vo ro bhi rhi thi….. aakhir dost hai…parr…. Mujhe usey sorry bolna chahiye…hmmmm…. Usey phone krta hun…(he just picked up his cell but after 1 sec he just dropped his idea) kahin chillane na lage… mujhse naaraaz toh hogi he vo…shayad kuch zyaada he gussa hogi...

(suddenly door bell rings…..rajat got up from the bed & opened the door… he was quite surprise to see the person…. But he didn't show any expression….. he just simply welcomed the person in his house)

Rajat: tu baith main paani lekar aata hun…..

Sachin: (he held his hand & make him sit on the couch) nhi nhi koi zarurat nhi hai…tu baith

(rajat lowers down his head & after a while he ups his head & gives a cute smile to him like happened)

Rajat: kya hua….. gaya nhi…bhopal

Sachin: (gives him a look of 'don't act so smart') nhi…tujhe aisi haalat mein kaise chhodd ke ke ja sakta hun….

Rajat: mtlb…

Sachin: acha… toh tu nhi jaanta main kis bare mein baat kr rha hun…

Rajat: (being innocent) nhi….ohhhh….lagta hai tujhe coffee peeni hai….ruk main abhi banakr laata hun

(rajat stood up but sachin pulled his hand & strictly warned him with his eyes to sit on the couch)

Sachin: kyun kiya vo sab….

Rajat: kyaa…

Sachin: rajatttt…batayega ab ya or naatak krna hai…bhul mat main bhi cid main hun

Rajat: (grouch) yaar plzzz….(turns his face on other side…after some seconds he turns his face to sachin) ek min….kahin purvi?

Sachin: nhi…jaisa ki maine kaha ki main bi ek cid officer hun…toh mujhe teri gaadi ki haalat dekhkr pata chal he gya tha...nd haan baaki sab purvi ne mujhe bata diya tha…

Rajat: maine kaha na tum sabse ki mujhe shaadi nhi krni

Sachin: kahin tu kisi se pyaar toh nhi krta…

Rajat: (in a grouching tone) nhi..yar

Sachin: toh phir kyun nhi krni shadi

Rajat: bas…abhi nhi krni…or mujhe iss bare mein baat bhi nhi krni…

Sachin: thik hai…tu aaraam kr main chalta hun

Rajat: (sachin went to the door but rajat stopped him) sachin sorry yaar…vo meri vajeh se tera muskaan ke ghar jaan cancel ho gaya

Sachin: (smiles)koi baat nhi, kal chala jaunga..lekin..(comes to him) tujhse pehle kuch nhi…or vaise bhi abhijeet sir or daya sir ki dosti se maine yhi seekha hai ki doston ka saath zarur do chahe dukh ho ya such…

Rajat: (rajat hugs him) thanx sachin…..

Sachin: ab main (gets seperate) chalta hun…tu apna dhyaan rakhio

Rajat: sachin…

Sachin: ab kya…. Jaane nhi dega kya

Rajat: bas last ques….

Sachin: cid mein hai isiliye itna interrogate kr rha hai…(smiles) chal puch…par last one

Rajat: (smiles like a kid) jo bhi baat hui shaadi ke bare mein…..vo sab tujhe….. purvi ne batayi na…..plzz..sach bolio

Sachin: (he was standing near the door) dekh yaar…purvi bhaut soft hai….ek nanhii pari jaisi…usey teri fikar hai…isiliye..usne mujhe call krke teri condition batayi…(he smiles) main jaanta hun kit u uss waqt kitna chillaya hoga ki uss bechaariu ka rona nikal gaya hoga…or jahan tak main usey jaanta hunt oh tera gussa dekhkr toh vo zarur royi hogi….& by the way usney he mujhe bheja tha teri condition ke bare mein jaanane ke liye…mmmmm…I think she LOVES you….

Rajat: shut up sachin….tu na kuch bhi….. aise kabhi pyaar hota hai kya….

Sachin: acha…tujhe kya pata pyaar kya hota hai…vo kis chidiya ka naam hai… or chal tu he bata de pyaar kaise hota hai…. Jan tujhe hoga na tab pata chalega…..

Rajat: haan haan dekha jayega….ab tu jaa mujhe neend aa rhi hai…

Sachin: sochio haan…purvii ke bare mein

Rajat: gd night sachin….

Sachin: (laughs a little) good night…(& sachin left from there)

(finally sachin left from rajat's house….from the mrg bus he went to Bhopal for 2-3 days…..)

**A/N: Finally its done... hmmmm... thank u for ur reviews... I hope u guys like this chapter... one day delay... I know... but anyways... this time I got very less reviews... so kindy review guyzzzzzzzzzzz... pppppppllllllllllzzzzzzz... wish me luck for my exams... as they r still hanging on my head like a sword... sorry for the shortage of dareya nd abhirika moments...**

**NXT CHAPTER:- RAJAT WILL AGREE TO GET MARRY... Is it so? Or something is cooking in his clever mind... wat this smart & sexy cid cop will do nxt... to save himself from this blunder... "SHAADI"**

**For that u guys pllzzz... stay tuned to my story... I'll be right back probably on this Friday or Monday... by tc love u all…plzzzzzzzzz review...**


End file.
